One Year Later
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Deedolett Surana had stepped into a new world - outside of Kinlock Hold, found friends, found love, but what happens after all the killing? The man who swore to love her; turns his back on her? F!Surana/Alistair.
1. Brutal Truth

**A/N** Thank you so much lisakodysam, you have been a big help to my little project. Erynnar for your friendship and reviews.

Warrose, fifespice, Xaiael and Zoe Whiteraven for the reviews that made me put a little more detail, and a lot of love into this.

I have decided to re-vamp the story slightly; I will put together missing details to give the Fave couple of this story the distance the need… I did not want you guys to get scared. OK so **MAJOR UPDATE**, work with me. I hope you enjoy the story there will be more and I apologize for lack of update, I been writing others.

Please check out Origins of a Magi as it is the start of Deedolett (Deedo) Surana's life. Feel free to check the others I have written as well – mostly Hot Monkey Smut… it's all Erynnar's fault =(^.^)=

* * *

Deedo dragged herself through the streets of Denerim, tired, hungry, and filthy. She needed to get back to Arl Eamon's estate, and quickly; wanting nothing more than to be back in her lover's arms again. Days had passed since her surrender to Ser Caurthrien and a quarter of Loghain's men, following the rescue of Anora, Ferelden's Queen.

_'This armor is horribly heavy; I am sore from head to foot. Almost there… just a few more.' _

Her thoughts paused as she leaned against the wall of the estate. Mustering up some strength, she made way to the doors. Moving at a steady pace through the halls, she heard the faint sounds of arguing coming from the study at the end of the corridor, and a guard exited said room closing the door behind him. She was clearly able to put faces to the voices she was trying to decipher.

She felt an all-too-familiar nudge to the back of her leg, followed by a whimper of worry. Removing her helmet, she knelt down, giving her fuzzy friend a hug and a good scratch behind his ears.

"I missed you too, arguing about my rescue?"

With a bark and a nudge to her cheek Tengu looked back at the door.

"I am going to go in there; can you let the others know I'm safe?"

With another bark he jumped and wiggled his nub of a tail. Deedo placed her beloved necklace around his neck and headed for the door, placing her helmet back on in the process. Upon entering the room she first spotted Anora, who looked worse for wear and was eyeing Alistair, who leaned over the desk. A tired-looking Eamon rubbed his temples, and Zevran cursed to himself, pacing about the room.

"When are we going to send another contingent? Or do I have to go myself?" Alistair was fuming, pounding his fist on the oak desk, sending several papers clamoring to the floor as if to dodge out of his way.

Removing her headgear as she approached the desk, Deedo calmly stated just loud enough to be heard,

"Why do we not, and say we did?"

"What?" Zevran and Alistair echoed in further frustration. Anora stood with tears in her eyes and Eamon raised his head in surprise. They all looked at the little elven mage - all of whom thought needed rescuing - standing among them.

Alistair turned her to face him, and, with tears brimming, he gently cupped her dirty sweat-ridden face with his hands. He thumbed her face as looked her up and down, seeing a small bruise on her forehead.

"They didn't… You are not..?"

He could not bring himself to say what his mind had been reeling with since her capture, and could not think to bring it to life even as she stood before him. She placed her hand on his, assuring him she was indeed well. "I am well my love; just tired and hungry," she said with a weak smile. They continued to embrace, ignoring all who were in the room.

Zevran hurried to inform the others that she was back, smiling brightly as he left. Anora gestured to Eamon before she, too, left. "Would you please have the Warden speak with me when she is ready?" She stole a look at the couple before she exited for her chambers.

"My love, could you have a bath drawn for me, and food - I need to speak with Eamon?" she asked, slowly taking a seat and stripping the remaining armor she had on. Alistair kissed her forehead and saw to her needs.

"I am glad to see you are safe my dear, I would have hated to try to stand in your friends' way, especially Alistair; he was on his way out to get you the day you were taken. It took Wynne to get the boy to listen to reason." Eamon said smiling and helped her with a few of the straps from her armor.

"Thank you, I know I heard talk of a few spies that showed up one night, I hope they made it back safely?" She placed the breastplate down on the floor with a clunk and an even greater sigh of relief.

With a nod, Eamon acknowledged his men's return. "I know you are tired and in much need of rest, so I will make this brief. Anora wishes an audience with you; I feel that it will be best if we keep our eyes on her, we know not what she has planned."

With a grunt Deedo pulled off her last boot, wiggling her toes for some well-needed air.

"Yes, she will have to wait, Queen or no Queen. I am glad she got the message of my capture, through."

Nodding his agreement once more, Eamon helped her to her feet, and she reached down to clean up the mess she'd dropped on the floor.

"Leave it there; go and rest. "We will talk later, good-night Warden." Eamon ushered her towards the door.

Deedo bowed and headed out of the door, "Oh, Warden?" Eamon paused at his desk.

Deedo turned quickly to Eamon, who continued to speak. "He does love you a great deal, they all do. That was all; good-night."

She smiled and left the room for food, then her much-needed bath, being greeted by her relieved friends, who hugged her and who offered plates of food as she made her way to her chambers.

* * *

A two-day rest proved to be enough time to face Anora. Alistair stayed in her room since her return, Maker knew, Deedo would have preferred to stay in bed snuggled safely in Alistair's arms. After much protesting and a tug-of-war with her bed gown, he finally gave up the fight and let her prepare to see Her Royal pain in the arse, or 'harpy' for short.

"Alistair, that's not nice; she was your brother's wife." Deedo threw a pillow at him, after he dubbed her with a new title.

"She is, and you know it: have you seen the way she's been looking at me? Chills me to the bone." He muttered as he helped lace up her bootstraps.

"Do you know why she wants an audience with you?" he asked, pulling his boots on before escorting Deedo out of the room and up the hall to Anora's bedchamber.

"Not a clue, maybe she wants to thank me for saving her. Who knows, but the second I find out I will be sure to let you know." They shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

* * *

Standing in front of the Queen's room, Deedo chuckled before knocking.

_Harpy's Den, I have to remember to tell him that. _

She knocked and waited a moment before the door opened, revealing Anora's handmaiden.

"Ah, Warden, my lady is at her desk. I wanted to say thank-you again for her safe return," Erlina gushed in her thick Orlesian accent, as she showed Deedo into the room, before closing the door behind her with a sound click.

Anora stood and walked around the desk, offering Deedo the seat nearest the fireplace.

"My rescuer, I am in your debt. Please have a seat. I cannot thank you enough for getting me out of that horrible place." She eyed Deedo as one would do a painting.

"You are most welcome. You wished to speak with me? I do apologize for the delay; I needed a little time to readjust." The Magi bowed her head slightly as she spoke.

Anora smiled shyly. "Yes that is understandable. I am almost afraid to ask you for your assistance again."

Deedo bowed her head again. "I will be happy to help you anyway I can, Your Majesty."

Anora stood and went over to fix cups of tea for the two of them, speaking as she went.

"I was hoping you would say that, so I shall get right to the point. I would like you to help me secure my place as Queen."

Deedo raised an curious eyebrow. "I see - you wish me to speak on your behalf during the Landsmeet?"

"Yes, who do you really think had been running the Kingdom these past five years - Cailan?" Anora chuckled slightly, putting another drop of honey in her cup.

"Right, but what about Alistair? He is of Theirin blood, as was his brother Cailan. I'm sure that is your _only_ reason for being Queen." Deedo's eyes narrowed at the woman's back as she questioned her.

It stunned Anora, as the realization that the elf girl would dare to remark in such a tone. True, she was betrothed to Cailan at a young age due in part to being the Hero of River Dane's daughter, her father having been instrumental in their betrothal. After she had gotten safely back to the estate, it had also dawned on her that she could, in a matter of a few votes, lose her crown; the crown she had worked on for years, a role in which she had grown accustomed to, to the bastard of King Maric's, her dear, departed father-in-law.

_Time for plan B. _

Anora was shaken up just a bit by the words of a woman who could shift the tides, so to speak; carrying a tray of cakes with the tea, she placed it down on the table nearest their seats, attempting to keep what was hers.

"Precisely, and I was also wondering if you could, in some way, convince Alistair to wed me. It would benefit us both." She handed Deedo a cup, all the while waiting for her to digest the proposal.

This was not funny in the least. Deedo looked into the cup for a few thoughtful minutes, finally finding the words that she needed to not insult the Queen.

"How exactly would this be a benefit to us?"

Anora placed her cup down and dabbed her mouth before answering.

"For one, it would help aid the Wardens, who have already been dubbed traitors to the crown by my father. Second, it will still sway the nobles against my father; remember he did have me locked up," she said, adding the last statement for extra incentive.

She could see that her words were working, knowing the Wardens - having being reinstated due to Maric's word - could properly be exiled now that they were seen as the enemy, supposedly killing her husband.

Deedo, on the other hand, placed the cup down and started to finger the collar of her robe, looking for her necklace.

Anora was right; thanks to Loghain they were seen as the traitors, and had been - and still were -hunted by his lackeys. Her father did throw her to that vile man Rendon Howe. This was giving her a headache.

_Harpy does not begin to describe her any longer!_ Deedo thought bitterly; she wanted something that was going to come at a very heavy price.

Deedo closed her aqua eyes and drew a deep breath. "I cannot believe I am even considering this," she said to no one in particular.

Deedo spoke as she rose from her seat "I will see what he has to say."

Deedo hung her head, feeling weaker than when she had arrived back at the Estate. Getting up, she headed to the door, not wanting to spend another moment longer in the company of 'the snake', as Deedo now thought of Anora.

"Thank you for thinking it over; please let me know his decision," Anora smirked as she watched Deedo close the door.

"Now all we do is wait." Anora giggled and continued to nibble her cake.

* * *

As Deedo closed the door she headed to Eamon's office to inform him that his suspicions were correct. The idea of Anora with Alistair nauseated her and made the throb in her head worse.

_He did say she was giving him looks, did she have this planned from the start? Was her capture even genuine? _Her mind was going in several different directions, and she hardly noticed that she entered the room muttering incoherently she flopped into a chair next to Eamon's desk.

"She wants to marry him," was all she managed to get out at last, with a slow giggle that built up into hysterical laughter. Eamon, Wynne and Alistair tried their best to calm her.

"She wants to marry you." Tears trickled down her cheek, "That…snake had been planning this all along!"

Deedo got up and headed to the courtyard; she needed to destroy something. Following on her heel, Alistair went to gather further information.

Eamon sat in the chair Deedo had just vacated and popped up quickly with a hiss. The chair was frozen solid.

* * *

"Love, what do you mean she wants to marry me? That's impossible - did we not do enough by bringing her Cailan's armor from Ostagar?"

"Maybe she saw it as a warm gesture. From what I gathered she needs you on the throne due to your royal makeup and it will be a benefit to us both."

Deedo lobbed a fireball at the straw dummy without looking, making a few of the others on the training grounds scatter. She quickly put out the fire with ice, mouthing apologies as well.

"Benefit who? Damn that, I will not marry her, I'll go speak with Eamon." Alistair left to do just that.

"We are traitors to the crown, unfortunately she _would_ be a benefit." Deedo whispered to the winds.

* * *

Day of the Landsmeet. Location Denerim.

Deedolett Surana had pronounced Alistair Theirin King, after a debate from both sides he accepted the role he never truly wanted and his fellow Warden and friends felt that this _is_ the right thing to do.

"Lock Anora up, I will figure out what to do with her later." Alistair rubbed his hands over his face and with a heavy sigh knew there was still more to do.

"I hope what you do with me will be the same as you did for my father. Curse you and your wench!" Anora spat as she was dragged to her room until further notice.

A few hours later Deedo and the seven others that traveled with her were talking about the next course of action against the still looming Blight.

Alistair mutters to himself, obviously distracted, not acknowledging the servants or other nobles as he passes in the hall. He feels her presence on the other side of the oak doors, placing a hand on the handle, gripping the cold metal squeezing it tightly with a gauntleted hand.

_*Maker I do not wish to do this.* _Taking several deep breaths before walking through, he was greeted with a warm hug and kiss, his heart started to race and he could hear it in his ears.

_*Maker please forgive me for what I am about to do.*_ His thoughts of what he needed to do, for duties sake, kept him from embracing his lover and best friends touches he grew accustomed to.

"Congratulations, you're Highness." She purred aquamarine eyes search for a thank you.

"What is the matter love?" she spoke a little softer.

He gently grabbed her hands from the back of his neck, looking into her eyes ashamed of what is to come, turns away closing his eyes drawing a deep breath,

"We need to talk."

The 'Talk' lasted less than five minutes, leaving her feeling incredibly ill. She reluctantly agreed accepting his words with a heavy heart. Realizing all eyes were on her, not missing a beat, she kept her back to the group, clearing her throat;

"I am heading to the market for supplies; we march out in the morning as our _'King' _instructed." Deedo stated flatly.

Heading to the door on her left she exited the room, un-faltered, making sure the door was completely closed behind her, she looked around like a scared child.

_*Oh dear Maker*_ checking her feelings; embarrassment, disbelief and anguish were all in full play, legs feeling like jelly, her breathing ragged she walked to the middle of the room hugging herself, sliding to the floor with tears pouring from her eyes. Covering her face in her hands muffling the sobs she laid in the floor and curled into a tiny ball.

* * *

Next Chapter: Consider This.


	2. Consider This

BioWare is the brainchild for the wonderful game they put forth.

Deedolett/Deedo and Tengu, me ;)

I do however own my imagination and PC. I hope you enjoy this short story maybe a few chapters.

* * *

One week later at Redcliffe Castle.

A brief meeting explained what is really going on with the Darkspawn and the Archdemon.

"They are heading to Denerim." Riordan concludes he needs to speak with the Wardens before getting rest for the upcoming battle.

Deedo spoke to her companions before heading to talk with Riordan. She saw Alistair waiting by the door to Riordans' room.

"There you are, let us find out what he has to tell us." Deedo kept her eyes down not verbally answering him, bowed, motioning her hand in the direction of the door, from the corner of her eye she watched him walk into the room, entering only until he was completely in.

Riordan explained to them the real purpose of the Grey Wardens, it did not take long for Deedo to speak up.

"I will strike the final blow." All but demanding that she kill the demon herself, her broken heart taking her feelings over and this was just the release she was looking thirty years for Orzammar was not coming fast enough.

"You are kidding, right?" Alistair looked at her questioningly; she refused to acknowledge him.

"No, as Senior Warden I insist, my time is not long before my Calling. I would be more than happy to put an end to the Demon."

Deedo hung her head feeling further dejected blinking back the tears stinging her eyes, clenching and unclenched her fist releasing short bursts of flames.  
Riordan and Alistair looked and the young elven mage thoughtfully.

Alistair's face twisted into an angry frown_*You are trying to get yourself killed!*_

Riordan thoughts went back to when she helped rescue him at the Arl's Estate in Denerim.

_*No Fear, what-so-ever, so young and yet so powerfull.* _He had watched her for a while and noticed the coldest aura in her demeanor.

Excusing herself she left for her chamber for the night_,*I hope the Maker blesses our mission and he takes…* _

Deedo thought upon entering her room, she was alarmed by a figure standing near the fireplace interrupting her silent prayer.

"Do not be alarmed, 'tis only I."

"Is everything well, are you uncomfortable?" Deedo went over to the witch and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am well, 'tis a proposition I came to speak with you about." The witch spoke, slowly turning to face Deedo.

"I am listening." Deedo sat and listened to Morrigan tell of a ritual to insure the survival of the Wardens.

"What do you want in return?" Deedo stared blankly as she asked the question.

Morrigan was a little surprised by the rather flat reaction, "Well to never be heard from again and raise the child how I see fit."

She turned her jonquil eyes to Deedo's "You and Alistair love each other and you have become a…are…."

Morrigan cleared her throat; her creamy skin taking a rosy hue continued "my new found sister, my best friend you helped me when I needed it, you never asked for anything in return. I want to do this for you."

Deedo saw compassion and fear for the briefest moment in the witch's eyes. "I wish you be in this world your existence has affected a great number of people – including mine drastically I dare say, please let this be my thank you."

Deedo looked sympathetically at her, "Thank you for giving the choice." she nodded telling her she would hug her as well but knowing how she feels about the 'excessive touching' opted against it.

"I will speak to him." Deedo called over her shoulder as she walked to the door. The words were all too familiar and it twisted her stomach into a tight knot.

* * *

Deedo came to his door; she stood for a moment and turned around going to head back to her room. Deedo sighed turned back to door and knocked quickly.

Alistair greeted her with a surprised smile "Hello" he greeted warmly.

"You're Highness." Deedo bowed

"Please come in." He stepped to the side allowing her to step in.

"Is there something the matter Deedo?" voicing his concern over her appearance so late in the evening. Walking over to face her, his arms ached to hold her.

"We need to talk…" she swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued, "You do know I love you right?"

Alistair sat down.

* * *

Next Chapter: An Elf in the Kings Court.


	3. Elf In The Kings Court

I do **NOT** own Dragon Age: Origins or Awakenings, BioWare is the brainchild for the wonderful game they put forth.

I do however own my imagination, Deedo/Tengu. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Standing at 5'2" she graces the castle with her presence, her long light sable hair, curls at the ends, is always elegantly pulled up with soft curls framing her face, she let it grow since the Blight, it came a little to her waist.

A flawless caramel complexion that always seems to be aglow, long thick black lashes that line her exotic almond shaped cat-like aquamarine eyes.

A cute button nose, full inviting lips, slender perfumed neck, kissable soft shoulders, and full breast.

A small waist that is the envy of every female noble, that leads to her curved hips, her firm round behind attached to long shapely well-defined legs and very petite feet, she never makes a sound when she walks.

She is what makes up the "Hero of Ferelden."

These are also just a few comments muttered about her, where ever she goes and always when she is out of earshot. Once, however, a few guards were caught leering at her making some such comment and promptly reprimanded, to busy admiring her than noticing the King standing right behind them.

_*They are quite right, she is delicious.* _he smirked knowing her physical _very_ well.

"Back to work, she could turn you into a toad you know." Alistair chuckled and went about his duties.

* * *

It had been three months since the Landsmeet and defeat of the Archdemon, she stayed on as his Regent, and coroneted with nobility status, just two weeks after the Kings' own coronation, with some displeasure of several noble houses due to the fact she was an Elf and a Magi.

She managed the Kingdom when the King was away on business, attending court implementing proper checks and balances ensuring the Kingdom ran smoothly. She helped rebuild the Denerim Alienage with Bann Shianni, providing them with the proper niceties, as a human dwelling would have. Along with suggested changes to the other Alienage's in Ferelden.

In a few months time she would have to travel to Amaranthine to see to the recruits that are housed in the new headquarters for the Grey Wardens.

* * *

Court was in session Deedo was patiently waiting the finishing discussion of several new projects to be implemented to the Denerim Market, when it was over Deedo stood, "Will that be all your Highness?" she asked flatly.

"Yes and I would like to speak with you later." Looking up to see she was no longer standing in the spot he addressed, but noting the door to the throne room was closing behind her.

_*I wish she would stop doing that.* _He thought sighing.

"Now she won't stay in the same room as me unless it is business, she must be heading to the gardens."

* * *

Deedo hurried up the hall cursing herself, _*Why did I promise to stay, why did I not go back to the Circle? Hope. Maybe I should go, just pack and leave. I should have just left for Amaranthine and help with recruitment.*_

She was stopped at the door leading to the gardens by the sound of clicking claws on the floor, looking up she sees her mabari, Tengu bounding up the hall barking happily,

"Aww, hey boy, you want to come outside with me?" Deedo squatted down to scratch him behind the ears, Tengu, barked and wagged his tail licking her cheek.

She opened the door smiling as she watched one of her best friends run through the flower field to their normal spot.

Deedo breathed in the sweet summer flora, her eyes catching their vibrant colors among the bright green sea of grass. She wandered off path to a large oak, 'Grandfather' as she aptly named it, taking her seat under the mighty oak watching the sun play between the branches and leaves.

She sighed pulling a perfectly preserved rose from her pocket. She kept it intact with her powers. _*Alistair why do I still love you?*_ She fingered the amulet she wore, pulling it from its hiding place, looking at it she sighed.

"Maybe I could go back to the Circle for a time." Remembering the days she spent practicing and scribing her spells, with her fellow mages, remembering Cullen.

A tear fell upon the velvety petals, "I am crying again." She sniffed wiping the stray drop from her cheek.

"Tengu you think I should go?" Tengu growled which she took as his displeasure.

"Well what do _you_ suggest I…" her voice trailed off when he growled again.

"What is it boy?" Deedo look in the direction Tengu was facing, noticing the presence approaching, she stashed the rose back into her pocket, getting up bowing to addressing the King.

"You're Highness."

* * *

Next Chapter: Can we talk?


	4. Can We Talk?

BioWare not I, get to play and create. ;P

I do however own my imagination. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Deedo was startled when the King approached, swiftly getting up to address him.

"Do you have need of me your Highness?" She narrowed her eyes before bowing her head. Halting his movements, he opened his mouth then quickly closed it again, stepping a few feet closer.

"Why must you be so formal, you are being silly just call me Alistair." he extended his hand for her to take. Retracting his hand when Tengu growled.

"Your dress is quite lovely, it is a very suitable color on you." He looked her over during court trying his best to focus on what was coming out of her mouth than her exposed cleavage.

Deedo wore a silver dress that fell off her shoulders, it was trimmed in a black material with embroidered swirls of sliver thread, the end of her sleeves were embroidered the same as well, slightly covering the backs of her hands exposing her long elegant fingers. It continued on hugging her breast as it dipped low in the front, the gown clung to her behind then flared at her hips stopping at her ankles so she would not trip.

Deedo bowed even lower, "Yes your Highness." She hissed keeping her head low.

Alistair shivered "Did it just get colder out here, it's not winter's day just yet. Is it?" he let out an exasperated sigh placing his hands behind his back.

Deedo kept her eyes downcast refusing to meet his gaze, Alistair cleared his throat "Yes well…ummm…. why do we not talk?"

She cut him off "We are talking."

He grunted, "Yes well, why have you not looked me in the eye?"

Thinking he had out smarted her, _*Show me those beautiful eyes*._

She raised her eyebrow slightly lifting her aquamarine eyes to meet his smoked topaz looking past him slightly retorted, "I am looking at you."  
_  
*Sod it*_ feeling his anger about to get the better of him.

* * *

He had a firsthand taste of her heart when they had to go to the Circle Tower to save Connor, when they finally did find him Cullen had been abused mentally and physically, vowing to save who she could Deedo refused to do otherwise. Deedo confide with Alistair her feelings for the Templar, Alistair witnessed her heartbreak at his hated words to her.

Deedo pushed on and soon they were back in Redcliffe speaking to her fellow mage Jowan, he committed the most heinous of acts, Blood Magic, regardless of the severity of situation she, he hurt her, lied to her and yet she did not want to see her friend killed.

It was sadly un-avoided, after all, she save Arl Eamon, Connor and Lady Isolde and Eamon could not grant her the simple request of sparing his life and letting the Circle have him.

She will sacrifice herself instead of any other.

* * *

_*She is so courageous and I too let her down.*_

He saw the amulet she is wearing twinkle when the sun hit it, Alistair cleared his throat _*She still wears it? I thought she gave him up?* _"I see... I just wanted to say that I truly value our friendship..." He started to take a few steps forward; she backed up and placed a barrier between them,

"You still wear…What the!" _Ouch _Alistair bumped his head.

"If I may be so bold you're Highness, this is what I feel like our _friendship_ has become." She stepped back.

"No, let me clarify…" she threw two more barriers, "This is what it is like for me, since the day you cast me from your heart." Clenching her fist tightly it started to glow blue she calmed a bit and taking several deep breaths.

"Friendship." She mocked his attempt at smoothing things over.

"I never cast you from my heart, it was..." He watched her as she reached into her pocket to pull the deep red rose into view.

"You kept it?" Alistair whispered looking in her tiny hand.

She put her free hand on the force field looking into his eyes – remembering love, unknowingly she started to tear again.

It was breaking his heart, "Deedo drop the field."

"No!" she hissed in a harsh whisper, Alistair pounded on the barrier

"Deedolett drop the Maker-damned field, or should I just break through?"

_*Why did I say that?* _He cringed.

"If that is what you wish to do." she looked at the rose then back to his face with hate and hurt in her eyes.

"Drop the damn field now!" he pounded and demanded, not being able to take it anymore.

She did as ordered stepping back in the process, he grabbed her shoulders she went rigged at his touch, looking up at him she stood her ground keeping the remainder of emotions in check.

"You need to find a wife."

He let her go after her statement she continued.

"I left several candidate letters in your study, your Highness."

Receiving the desired response, his silent's, she bowed "Now if you have no more need of me."

Before he could give her any sort of answer she left. He stood there with Tengu watching her walk away, looking down at Tengu then back up he took the vacant seat.

"Wow, I really put my foot in it this time, huh boy?" Patting the mabari's large head  
Tengu growled in agreement then trotted off after his mistress.

* * *

Next Chapter: Questions in My Mind.


	5. Questions In My Mind

I do NOT own Dragon Age: Origins or Awakenings, BioWare folks, BioWare. I do however own my imagination, Deedo/Tengu.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Deedo made her way to her bedroom frustrated, _*How dare he question my presences, why does he care if we converse privately or in a friendly manner?*_

"WHY!" she shouted slamming the door to her room, feeling her heart flutter like the beat of a hummingbird's wings and cheeks burn with fever.

She walked over to her vanity to wash her face before dinner. When the attendant came to her room announcing dinner was ready she was dressed and heading out of the door.

* * *

She sat silently throughout the better part of dinner, picking at her food, with all the chatter going on around her. She excused herself from the table she stopped to ask an attendant for her wrap to be brought to the garden door, for her nightly stroll.

Instead of the attendant with her wrap, it was Wynne waiting for her at the door "I hope you do not mind the company child." The older woman asked.

"No not at all." Deedo held the door for her they walked enjoying the evening air when. There were no words spoken until Wynne broke the quite calm.

"Dinner was delicious tonight, did you think so?" observing that Deedo is greatly distracted even through dinner.

In a trance like state Deedo shook her head, "Oh, I apologize, yes dinner was nice, and it was one of my favorites." Deedo looked back at the ground as she walked "I am sorry Wynne."

They stopped and Deedo helped Wynne to the empty bench nearest them, "No need to apologize, I can see that there is something bothering you, anything you care to talk about dear?"

Deedo searched the evening sky for an answer blurting out the burning questions that echoed in her mind, "Why am I here, why did I decide to stay, what is my purpose here, I know what my role is but…" Her voice trailed off, she sighed and hung her head.

Wynne gave Deedo a much needed hug "So this is the cause of your troubles, your still in love." Wynne grinned.

Deedo shot her head up "No, I just… I do not feel like I have a real reason to be here anymore, everything is running smoothly, I should either go to the Circle or unexpectedly go to Amaranthine where I will be of some use."

The older woman stopped her ranting with a wave of her hand "He does care about you still."

Deedo made a sour face mumbling, "I wish I could believe that. He would not be the first to break my heart. Nug loving Templers."

She started to play with the fine gold chain around her neck.

Wynne chortled at her response "Wynne it isn't funny, you heard him, _everyone_ heard him, he needs to find a bride who can produce him an heir." Absently her hand trailed to her taut stomach, closing her eyes briefly she continued, "I knew from the start, but so many words…"

Deedo bit her lip and pushed the thought far from her mind, again. Wynne remembering the day in question she took Deedo's hands while she continued, the elf cleared her throat to remove the lump that caught.

"I made it a personal project of mine to do that he has scores of eligible women to choose from." Deedo started to fidget with the necklace again while Wynne nodded her agreement.

"But has he looked yet?" Wynne patted the young mages shoulder, hoping to fill her mind with hope the girl desperately needs.

"Wynne, there is something else I have been keeping a secret." Deedo looked back to the stars for guidance when a sudden chill caught the air.

"Oh my, it is getting chilly, care to help an old lady to her room?"

It was Deedo's turn to laugh, "You are not old and you know it." Wiping a stray tear that managed to escape.

Wynne linked arms with her friend, "What is it you were saying?"

"I had gotten sick a few months after the Archdemon's defeat and it has been going off and on." Deedo heard Wynne gasp.

"No, no…" She laughed nervously "It isn't that, the Darkspawn… I can barely sense them it is almost like when I first joined, it is faint."

"Oh my, have any idea why that is? Or what caused it to happen?" Wynne stopped them a few feet before going into the castle.

"No, I just started to slowly get sick and I am feeling..." She admitted sadly stopping and looked towards Alistair's bedchamber.

Wynne nodded and they walked keeping their voices low.

They continued to chat all the way to Wynne's room "Good night my friend, thank you for listening to my rambles, I will talk to you further in the morning."

Wynne rubbed Deedo's shoulder hoping that she felt a little better, "See you tomorrow my Dear."

* * *

Heading to her room Deedo prepared for bed, the hot bath made her feel slightly better than she had, she set to do her hair- brushing then braiding it into a chignon for the night.

"I am glad I talked it out, not like you are bad company Tengu." Deedo mused at Tengu's whimper.

She changed for bed in a simple slip nightgown, turned down her sheets, climbed into bed slipping into a peaceful slumber.  
A few hours had passed when there was a heavy knock on her door sleepily she dragged herself out of bed to answer the door.

"Yes?" she dragged out as she headed to the think oak door, her answer, a deep kiss on the lips.

* * *

Next Chapter: Such Formalities


	6. Such Formalities

**A/N **I merged the two chapters. Still working on getting this right.

BioWare owns, I play, love it and created Deedo and Tengu.

Enjoy

* * *

Deedo was pushed back into her room with her back pressed against the wall. Still groggy her thoughts screamed *_Alistair!*_

She sniffed the air around her *_No wait!*_ she sent an electric jolt through his side.

"You're still as shocking as ever my Dear Warden." He grunted as the room dimmed.

"Zevran what are you doing here?" she said dragging him by the arm to a chair nearest her vanity.

"I figured I would stop in to see how you all are, my Deedolett, as always to be welcomed by the most beautiful Warden ever."

She was lighting a few candles shirking off his flattery, "You do know the guards could have caught you, did you visit the King?"

"No, I just arrived I did not stop to see the Warden King." Zevran shook his head, raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on the formality given to her fellow Warden.

He strode over to her bed promptly laying down propping his head on the pillows with hands behind his head.

"I could sleep here if you do not mind." He yawned through words.

"Zevran." She turned and looked at him grinning for a few seconds with electricity emanating from her fingertips.

"Ok, Ok were too now?" moving from is very comfortable position.

"Follow me." She closed her bed robe escorting Zevran to a guest room in the West Hall.

* * *

"I will notify his Majesty you are going to join us for awhile." Arriving at his room, she made sure he had all the necessities he needed, minus a few rather unreasonable request.

"No, I will not stay with you I have my own bed." She giggled in the doorway.

"Thank you for showing me to the room, you could have let the help do it. Oh before you go my dear, may I ask a simple question?"

"I don't mind, I am the help certainly my friend." She turned back to face her assassin turned friend.

Zevran looked at her through narrowed eyes, _*You are assuredly not the help.*_ "Why such formalities with Alistair?" He stood with his arms folded with a pleasant smirk playing on his lips.

"Good-night Zev." Finally closing the door behind her.

* * *

Deedo quickly made her way to the King's study, wanting nothing more than to get back to her warm bed. Hesitating for a second, knocked lightly on the door unsure if he was even in there, she knocked again harder.

"Come in." Alistair called from within the room.

Deedo entered standing but a few feet from the threshold, "Your Highness, I came to inform you that Zevran has arrived and is presently in the West Hall."

Noting his nodding at her statement, taking it that he had answered her she turned to leave, as she opened the door his head shot up.

"Why did you not send Jar'ad?" The question seemed easy enough to answer, she decided to leave instead.

*_Why didn't I send for him, what is the matter with Me.*_ Deedo clicked the latch as she stated to open the door.

Alistair slowly rising to his feet "Please wait, don't leave."

_*Please not now.*_ Deedo's form looked as if the wind knocked out of her sails.

* * *

He stood from the desk, slowly walked around the desk towards her, "Please stay and talk."

His pulse quickened "Just for a few moments?" with bated breath he waited for a sign, any sign.

Deedo stared at the door taking in the desperate tone in his voice. She closed the door again and turned to face him, with downcast eyes.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, taking a deep breath, "Where would you like me to sit, sire?"

_*Thank you, Maker, thank you.* _He breathed a sigh of relief motioning toward a seat nearest the fireplace.

Closing his eyes as if trying to wake from a dream, he chose his words carefully before speaking.

"I would like it if you could tell me what is wrong."

Deedo sat staring at her hands, "What do you mean exactly, majesty?"

"That, that right there why do you insist on addressing me by title only?" He is angered still by her coldness.

"_You_ are the King after all, and regardless of the title _I_ now hold, you are still…_King_." She said as graciously as possible.

"Also I know I asked you earlier," He tried to find the words to not run her off.

"Why do we not speak, like before, or you look at me?"

He was pleading in his question searched her awaiting an answer that has caused her to be so devoid of emotions, towards him anyway.

"You do not know, your Highness?"

She looked at him with such fire that it could have melted his core, one look into those Aquamarine eyes and it came back.

"By the Maker I am an idiot, The Landsmeet." He grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to say what I said in front of everyone like that, please for the love of the Maker forgive me. I did not want you to allow Loghain into the Order, selfish I know I should not have acted that way."

Deedo looked away closing her eyes _*He is so far off.*_

He was on bended knee in front of her, holding her small hands in his.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am, I was not thinking, you took what I said, I assumed well." He then brought her hands to his lips.

His lips felt so soft and warm against her skin she opened her mouth then closed it as Alistair began to speak again,

"I would like to thank you for your help, all your help with the Kingdom if I hadn't said so already."

"You are welcome your Highness." She pulled her hands away, placing them back in her lap.

"There is something else, if you do not mind my saying." She bit her cheek closing her eyes in thought

"Anything Deedo, I am all ears." He leaned in closer.

"The taint in me is growing weaker." Deedo looked him in the eye then turned her head away.

Alistair's eyes widened, "What? How?" he stated in a breathless whisper.

Deedo started to wring her hands, "I'm not sure, and it may have something to do with Morrigan's ritual or the fact I am an Elf or even a Mage. But the normal Warden signs are weakening." She was clutching her nightgown.

"How is this possible?" He looked at her for the longest time, trying to probe more information than what she gave.

She stood with her back facing him he place his hands on her shoulders, she put a hand on his and removed it from her person.

"Another thing, I have been going over this a few times and I came to the decision that I am leaving court and going to go back to the Circle before going to Amaranthine." She turned to face him he was shaking his head.

"No. No why?" All the air seemed to leave his lungs.

Deedo was not going to answer him; she walked over to his desk touching to quill in the inkwell.

"I see you have been going over the potential brides I left for you." She picked up one of the Ladies from the top of the pile and put it back down.

"No, not really." Alistair grunted feeling his anger swell.

"You need to find a wife, my _friend_." She looked through the stacks and plucked one that caught her interest.

A stray tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it quickly, handing him the letter taking her place near the door again.

"Why do you want to leave, are you unhappy here?" he looked at the letter she handed him

"How can you just leave?" he said sounding irritated, his thought trailed to the Templar Cullen.

"No, your Highness, I _need_ to leave and you _need_ to find a wife." She faced him again.

"I am not unhappy per-say I just need to feel purpose again." Her heart felt heavy as she spoke to him.

"I can include you in other duties I always *_need you*_, need your help or you can appoint another as Warden Commander." He stated hopefully, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

_*Warden Commander. It should keep me busy, and away from Alistair.* "_The bottom line is…you _need_ to find a wife."

"You keep saying that, I'll…I…. I." he started to stammer, rubbing his face in his hands to rid himself of further aggravation, *_anything to keep her a while longer, think Alistair think, I got it!*_ he found his voice.

"I want to share with you the reason I gave you the rose."

* * *

The Next Chapter: Moonglow.


	7. Moonglow

BioWare owns the game I own my imagination, Deedo and Tengu.

* * *

Alistair gestured to the seat she was setting in earlier. He cleared his throat.

"Well it was a spring night; the moon was full as shone brightly. I was on patrol while the others where resting back at camp."

"You were making your way to the lake far from camp," he paused for a second,

"I followed you, I watched as you laid a blanket out, then turning to the water extended your hand heating the water with your flames."

She watched him recall his memories he made the same hand motions she had.

"You sat down and pulled your boots off, then you…you."  
He blushed feverishly "Maker I cannot believe that I am telling you this. You took off your robe."

His ears were beet red by this time; he threw his hands up in defense.

"I promise you that I wasn't being a lecher I did turn away. I then heard the water splash I did look again." He was so lost in thought, once more it was like he was watching her all over again.

"The water was up to your waist and you did the most amazing thing ever." He was standing as he spoke he then took the vacant seat next to Deedo.

"You made the water dance, that is the best way that I can describe it, you lifted and swirled it about your body. The droplets clung to your smooth unblemished skin like armor it sparkled in the moonlight like stars in the sky." He faced her taking her hands in his.

"You were and are the absolutely most breathtaking woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Kissing her hands he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

She was in tears wringing the robe in her hands, "Are you crying because I shared with you my most personal secrets or what?" giving his boyish smirk, hoping that she was going to counter with one of her witty retorts.

She was happy to hear how he felt, the reason for the rose, but the damage was done.

"You need to find a wife, I need to leave, you _NEED TO_!" she repeated herself shaking her head, pulling or trying to pull away.

Alistair was confused, "What is the matter, what did I do?"

Deedo kept repeating herself she pushed him away, getting up darting to the door.

Just reaching the door he grabbed her by the waist jerking her gently pulling her close to him feeling his warmth on her face and strong arms around her shoulders brought all the reasons why she needs to get away from him.

He took in the Meadowsweet in her hair, kissing the top of her head, mumbling his apologies in her soft locks

"I am so sorry, if I could take back what I said I would, please for the love of the Maker and his Bride forgive me."

She continued to sob quietly still letting him hold her.

* * *

After several moments of hearing just the crackling of the fireplace near them  
Deedo wiped her tear-stained face, pulling away from Alistair, with her head-hanging turning away from him.

"I apologize for the sudden outburst, sire, I will be heading to."

Alistair quieted her "No need to apologize, why don't you take the day off perhaps a week better yet."

"No thank you your Highness, I am capable of performing my daily duties, I will be heading to Lothering, Redcliffe as well as the Magi Tower on my way to Amaranthine." She stated flatly as she turned to face him.

His eyes pleaded with her not to go, he placed his arms behind his back, "Oh, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I will speak with Zevran in the morning thank you for bringing him to my attention you could have sent Jar'ad, good-night Deedo."

"Good-night your Highness." She closed the door behind her.

"I do love you, Deedolett." He called softly at the door.

* * *

Next Chapter: Silverlined Cloud.


	8. Sliverlined Cloud

Thank you all so much, most being my stalkers! But to make me a little bit happier, I would like the reviews I need to know how I am doing.

Thank you again.

BioWare owns the game I own my imagination, Deedo and Tengu.

* * *

Deedo arrived in Redcliffe a week after she left Denerim checking the progress of the town, on route to the Magi Tower, guarded well due to the King's not so quiet protest. Gathering a few supplies from several shops in the village she also stopped to shop for a few knick-knacks.

She remembered the gifts she uses to get for her companions as well as her heart, Alistair.

Musing to herself as she browsed the jewelry stall she spotted a thin gold chain, with an aquamarine gem attached, when a rather larger shadow eclipsed her tiny frame.

"My Lady, that necklace there would look lovely on you, to match your even more beautiful eyes." His voice gruff and low as he whispered in her ear.

A pair of large hands reached around her taking the chain, she moved her hair out of the way so it could be clasped in place, it rested comfortably between her collarbones.

"Thank you, my lord." She touched the smooth stone it was cool to the touch.

She reached into her coin purse to pay for the necklace her hand was enveloped by his hand.

Teagan grinned "I will handle this and you my lady are quite welcome." As he leaned closer once more to pay the merchant, he caught the faint sweet scent of clove in her hair.

He looked at the outfit she had Hyssop braided in her hair, she wore a snug ivory laced bodice, showing off her large bosom, with light blue ribbons woven around the shoulders and the elbows in little bows.  
Her skirt fitted at her hips and flared to the ground. She took a step back from the shop stall showing off her tiny shoes that matched the Hyssop adorning her hair.

He gestured for her to take his arm, "I appreciate the necklace, and how has the reconstruction process been going since the last visit?"

* * *

Deedo and her troupe headed to Redcliffe to receive assistance from Arl Eamon, having helped save everyone in the village by fighting the undead that was plaguing the castle.

"Things have been going well we started trading with the surrounding cities once we were able. They had stopped to admire the reconstruction he broke the quiet.

"My Lady, if I may be so bold, how are you and our beloved King or are you here on business?" he raised a slight eyebrow.

Feeling herself turn pink with the thought of his question she started to shuffle the ground.

"I kind of ran away from the castle," she chuckled in turn causing Teagan's eyes to go wide "Ok not really, I just needed to," she took a deep breath looking to the sky to keep the tears from escaping.

"I needed to gather my thoughts." She hung her head brushing a tear away.

Teagan escorted her to the castle, making sure her caravan was settled for the remainder of her stay.

* * *

After a delightful dinner they sat for an after dinner drink to talk about her 'running away.' She told of her feelings, saying she is she has a job to do and on her way to Amaranthine to rebuild the order.

Teagan went as far as to offer a room for her in the castle for however long she needed. When she tried to refuse he would hear nothing of it.

"When you conclude your business in Amaranthine, I would be more than happy to have you here with me." His color rose slightly, taking her hand brushing his lips on the back of her hand.

Her temperature and heart rate quickened, "It may be a long while until I return. Are you planning on courting me, ser?" She batted her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

With a sly grin he kissed her hand, lingering warmth of his lips as his breath chilled her hand

"I would be more than happy to wait my lady." She bid him goodnight heading to the warm bath she sorely needed.

The thought was a seductive one to say the least, another man to touch her to hold her at night. Wynne's words came flooding back about how selfish love is.

_*It sure is blind, how could I keep letting the feelings for him torment me so?*_

Deedo went to bed weighing her options, it had been a while since she was courted and Teagan accepted her for who she is and not her station.

* * *

Alistair received Deedo's letter a month after her arrival to Redcliffe.

"Here I thought she forgotten about me." Alistair broke the wax seal unfolding the vellum.

_'King Alistair Theirin,_

_'Everything in Lothering is well, the town is rebuilding nicely and I have however decided to take an extended stay in Redcliffe. I will make my way to the Magi Tower as told you I would.'_

Alistair rose a curious eyebrow "I assume she will be staying to help with a building design or some such, he continued.

_'I will send word after I settle in the Tower well then I shall make my way to Amaranthine._

_Warden Commander Deedolett Surana_

"What is this, no love you or missing you forever yours?" He chuckled to himself spotting a second piece of vellum behind the first.

"Oh, there is a _'love note'_." He smiled his impish grin, which soon turned into a frown.

_'After my findings and you receive my report, I might be unable to send anther missive for a time. Eamon has been informed already about my leave and will take over my duties._

_Teagan sends his regards.'_

Alistair threw the letters in the fireplace watching them burn.

* * *

Next Chapter: Brewing Storm


	9. Brewing Storm

**A/N** Also someone makes a special guest appearance, and I know Magi and Templars don't dance, but now they do! So put that in your Funk and Wagnall's!

This chapter and a future chapter will make mention of a "Stolen Kiss" mod made by Dahlialynn and cmessaz (Thank you for such a special mod.)

* * *

After watching the letter turn to ashes he was furious, "Teagan sends his regards Bah! He is nine seasons older than me! He has been on her since…" Alistair seethed. "Two can play this game, love."

* * *

With the weeks that followed he spent more nights in the company of 'several' of the noble women that had and had not been lined up for him, as well as the training grounds, if not more so.  
One day in particular the sound of clashing metal rang thought the corridor leading outside.

Alistair was in rare form, his father's sword in one hand Duncan's shield in the other. He bashed one soldier, ducking an incoming blow from behind, the soldiers; six in total came at the king. One after the other he knocked them down.

"Come on you sodding chits, Fight!" He yelled, as it echoed off the walls.

"But we wish, not, to harm his Majesty." One out of breath solider panted while helping another up off the ground.

"You cowards, I faced hordes of Darkspawn, a fecking broodmother and a few High Dragons, you cannot sodding hurt me." He chides them.

"But sire." The guard almost whined.

"I will be happy to fight you, my dear Warden King." Zevran had been watching the whole display from the doorway, cleaning his nails with one of his daggers raising his citrine eyes from his hands, taking stalking steps towards Alistair.

"So be it." Alistair growled Zevran walked casually up to the middle of the ring. A guard was running to go get Eamon and Wynne.

"So King Warden, you want to explain why you are taking your anger out on these poor men?" he motioned to the beaten and breathless men standing against the fence.

"Simple, Zev sparing nothing more." Alistair glared as Zevran started to circle, and then slipping into the shadows, disappearing from his sights.

Alistair was already agitated and Zevran's tricks where doing nothing to soften his mood "Stop with the tricks and fight."

"Si in due time, in due time." Zevran launched a quick attack to the left shoulder then the center of Alistair's back, causing the king to stumble.

Alistair swung his shield out to catch the Antivan, quickly Zevran came up and caught him in the jaw causing him to trickle blood from the corner of his mouth.

A few of the guards cringed, with a few cheers in the backgrounds, the grounds where starting to fill even with some servants, female of course.

Alistair spit, rushing at Zev he trips falling hard to the ground, hard.

"Give up, Warden King?" Zevran reappeared letting a hardy laugh fill the air.

As Alistair became further enraged,

"Not yet, you son of a whore!" he roared throwing his sword and shield aside catching Zevran square in the jaw.

Zevran threw his daggers at a nearby tree, just missing the head of a guard. He did a series of back flips landing behind Alistair sending a roundhouse kick to his back, sending the king to the ground again.

"Ha ha, now the games, they begin no?" Zev smirked

Bets were being placed at this point. Alistair was fast but he was showing signs of wryness, he lunged and swung at Zev's head. The elf ducked landing a quick jab to larger mans stomach.

He gasped and with a quick burst of energy went to kick Zevran in his stomach, only to be caught and with a twist pushed Alistair back to the ground.

"There is no more need for this senseless brawl, you are better than this, no?"

"We haven't begun to brawl." Alistair spat, jumping up caught his second wind, swinging at his head then catching him quickly in the stomach, sending the assassin flying off his feet.

Coming after him with a stomp to his bronzed head, Zevran's agility maneuvered him out of the way clipping Alistair taking _his_ feet from under him.

Zev scrambled to get to his feet first but was caught unawares by a hand gripped tightly around his ankle dragging him back to the earth.

Tried he was out of breath and exhausted, Zev rolled over panting, both looking at the sky.

"That will be all from the both of you!" an exasperated Wynne called from the archway.

"He started it!" both men raised a tired finger to point to the other.

"Maker help you two." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What happened here?" Eamon showed a moment later, "Is everything ok?" he hurried near were the two still lay catching their breaths.

Alistair sat up first, dusted himself off, storming away from the group.

Zev sat there looking the direction of the retreated king then looked at Eamon shrugging.

* * *

The Circle Tower majestic and beautiful island that sits containing the most powerful magi as well as new additions added monthly to their growing 'family', containing Human, Elf alike and one Dwarf.

The Circle also houses Templars, sent by the Chantry who guards the mages with a tight leash, or not so tight asking Greagoir for her fellow magi to not be so harshly judged.  
Deedo entered said tower to make her visits and report of anything that maybe needed, inventory if you will.

She was greeted by Knight-Commander Greagoir, who in the past resented the young woman decisions in sighting she was 'breaking rules as Irving's favorite' during Jowan's escape.

"Despite my past feelings young lady I am happy to see you again." Greagoir smiled leading her to the First Enchanter's study.

"I am happy to see you well, how has Connor been adjusting?" She nodded her greetings to several of the magi as she walked the halls.

"I have been busy honestly with the new templars, I did see him in passing, he is looking quite well, hadn't had much of an opportunity to speak with the boy."

They stopped at Irving's door with Greagoir quickly knocking then opening the door, to allow Deedo entrance.

"Hello First Enchanter Irving." Deedo smiled brightly at the man who has been a surrogate father to her.

"Ah, my dear, how have you been?" the older man walked from his desk to hug the young woman.

"I miss the Circle." Deedo said with a sniff.

"But you are in a better place to do a world of good yes, what brings you here child?" Irving lead her to a seat, Greagoir excused himself leaving the two mages alone to talk.

* * *

Deedo had a room ready for here after she inquired about the well being of Dagna, she use to live in Orzammar. She wished to travel to the Circle of Magi to study and to help her people better.

Also checked in with Connor, Arl Eamon's son, who was a young mage that had a desire demon trapped within him she helped eradicate. Connor and Dagna have adjusted quite well to Circle life.

She mingled with several of the younger magi and helped them with some off their studies, getting the feeling that she as being watched. Shaking it off she made her way to the kitchen for dinner and then to bed for much needed sleep.

Deedo reached her room as she prepared for bed she spotted a box on the foot of the bed she saw there was no note, lifting the lid she smiled taking what was in the box she ran to the door.

Outside in the hall stood Cullen, who stared at her as if she was an apparition and going to disappear at any moment.

She gave Cullen a bright grin, as she stepped in the hall with him.

Not looking from the shoes in her hands spoke softly, "Thank you, I thought I had lost these."

He spoke as if she were an stranger, "No you did not, when you had left with the Grey Warden, I stole these in case you came back." He glared that the shoes she was clutching to her chest.

Deedo looked up to see his cool amber eyes look expectantly, feeling a sight unease "Would you like to come in to talk, it is warmer in there, would like to know how you have been getting along…" she paused looking down at the cold stone floor.

_*She hasn't reached for me she is here then? No I shall test this creature.* _Cullen thought bitterly.

His thoughts still haunted him of the horrible nightmares he endured from Uldred, he felt the breath still of that demon shaped in her form. Everywhere he turned, each apprentice, every giggle, even the younger children he saw Deedo.

Transfixed on her face she seemed different her eyes lighter, not the same they were almost glowing.

"_*If you are real*_ Will you dance for me soon, we can talk then." He watched her nod her head slowly.

"I will see you at the pavilion in four days then. Good-night ." Cullen turned to leave in the direction of the Templar's quarters.

A lump logged itself in her throat "Thank you again and good night to you too." She called up the hall to his retreating form.

"Maybe he has forgiven me." She pulled the amulet from its spot under her nightdress and started to rub her thumb over it. She slipped it back in its place and went to sleep dreaming of the days to come.

* * *

The few days she spent with the children, filled her with joy, she headed to the kitchen for something to eat, it was empty during the lunch hour.

The halls seemed quieter somehow, she took a stroll out to the pavilion after lunch for a stretch, preparing herself for Cullen's dance, it brought back happier memories as a few templars and magi watched her practice.

She twirled, balanced and leapt until she finished, one young Templer did not recognize her right off and dispelled her of her mana, she slumped to the ground from wobbly legs.

Cullen who had been watching from a distance saw what transpired and sent the young man sprawling face first to the ground. Scooping Deedo in his arms he carried her towards her room.

The memories of holding her like this filled his mind of her Harrowing, he raised his right arm to smell her hair, *_lilies*_ He started to feel his body grow warm.She started to wake, groaning as she reached for her head.

She rubbed her temple with her right hand and realized she was being carried, "Nug humping templars." looking up through hazed vision saw his wavy rust colored hair.

She tapped his breastplate. "I am well."

Cullen slowed his walk stopping to set her down, he gently let her slide from his arms. She went to walk and almost fell, she was back in his arms again, feeling really embarrassed as they made it to her room.

The young templar, Endren, came to her room with his apologies. Cullen glared at the boy, "You are to clean the barracks for a week."

Deedo put a hand on his arm. "He didn't recognize me, it was a mistake."

With a grunt Cullen dragged the boy to the barracks, Deedo smiled to herself.

* * *

Deedo was well rested and already in the pavilion warming up when Cullen came out to meet her. Several magi and templar stood back watching her practice Cullen excused himself and headed to where she was warming up.

Cullen watched as she finished 'Waltz of the Fireflies' as she let a short burst of flame leave her hand into the sky while throwing her head back landing gracefully with another short flame burst ending the dance.

Out of breath and glowing with happiness, she grinned seeing her friend amongst the others.

"Cullen I almost thought you were not going to show." she patted the sweat from her brow.

"I said I would, I am glad to see you are well rested *_and still beautiful.*_ Also for taking the time to indulge someone like me." He felt his face get hot he quickly found a seat among the others that were standing around.

Deedo smiled brightly "I always have time for those closest to me."

She asked if the others could leave and she would perform for them all tomorrow night. With moans and sighs the magi and templars left to resume their duties, leaving Cullen and Deedo alone.

"I am glad to see you are in good health."

Cullen nodded he watched her pull her hair up into a tight knot.

"Shall I dance…?"

"Ascilia and Fulk."

"That is for two people, how am I going to do the lifts alone?" she folded her arms and cocked her head slightly to the side in thought.

"Just dance Ascilia's part. Y-yes that will d-do nicely." He reprimanded himself, he always felt nervous around her she brought that accursed stutter out, and maybe just maybe she was not a demon.

Deedo closed her eyes and felt the melody she needed stir inside of her for the dance. When it came time for the lefts she would pause and continue with the next step. Seeing her minor frustration he stepped behind her during the next lift and hoisted her high into the air, gently turning and swaying with her.

He took noticed of the gold chain around her slender neck. *_That is not the same…*_

He whispered "Surana why are you here?"

"My duties and because I had to see you." She smiled as he placed her back on solid ground.

They stopped dancing and she turned to face him. He looked into her eyes and let them gaze upon her lovely neck, reaching out he pulled the chain and found it to be the same he had given her the day they stole a kiss behind one of the bookcases of the privet study.

"It has never left my neck once." She looked away, remembering the day she acquired it vividly.

He led her to a seat near a large tree overlooking the lake.

* * *

A while had passed between them, he had decided that she could not be the demon as she wasn't trying to use any form of magic on him. It was pure, and his words to her that day must have been devastating, but he was hurt and for good reason, or so he thought.

"Deedo, I have something I must confess." He stared off at the darkening sky.

"Yes." She watched him for a few and followed his line of sight on a group of stars.

"I just wanted to let you know… I… You heard what I had said that day."

He heard her shift next to him; he needed to say this no matter how uncomfortable it was going to be.

"I loved you; I reprimanded myself for it, and believed that… that day was my punishment. And during the weeks that went on they delved deep into my mind, they used you against me. She looked like you, sounded like you… she was you."

He looked over at her; she had her head hanging he reached over placing a finger under her chin.

"I still have nightmares from time to time. I am sorry for what I said to you. I know that it was not you, but you are one of them and I hated you, or what I thought was you. Someone I had always wanted but could never have."

He watched tears trickle out of her eyes and he wiped them with his callused thumb, his heart ached and if things were different he would have her, but it is what it is and what is done is done. He released her and stood up, helping her to her feet as well.

"Deedolett… I am sorry. I need you to forgive me for what I did." He leaned in taking her by the shoulders wrapping his arms quickly around her in a embrace that screamed love. He pulled away taking her by the shoulders, placed a kiss her forehead and left her standing there before he would regret doing what he just did.

* * *

The guest chambers of Castle Denerim…

"My lord…" she gasped "are we going to" she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His hands were up her skirt sliding off her small clothes, she moaned with delight gasping as he grabbed her arse tightly.

Grabbing her hair pulling her into a hard rough kiss, finding her tongue working his way down to her sweet neck, slipping further to her cleavage taking one of her points into his mouth biting it, she breathed hard with delight.

Her moans of delight was not doing anything for him, it did nothing but prompt him to stop.

"Get out." He stated flatly.

"But my lord?" she stared to claw at his naked back and kiss his broad muscled shoulders trying to turn his attentions back to her moistened sex.

"I said get out! I will not say it a third." His muscles flexed when he reached for his tunic and pulled it on. The young woman huffed pouting, gathered herself and left the room, before she was told again.

It had been the seventeenth daughter, niece or even cousin of a noble he went to bed and would not. To more or less taste the waters, grabbing a goblet he looked out of the window thoughts wandering.  
He hissed after swallowing a few mouthfuls of alcohol he set the goblet down then proceeded to the throne room.

"There you are Alistair, you are late." Eamon flustered after him.

"Not now Eamon," halting his steps "have you received any word from Deedo?" He narrowed his eyes at the older gentleman.

"She is at the Circle Tower, she sent word." Handing his Highness the wax sealed vellum. Eamon noticed a small light in the King's eyes but for the briefest second.

"Thank you Eamon, I will read this after court." He stopped at the council doors and entered.

"All hail the King."

* * *

Court did not let out until well after twelve bells, as the last of the representatives and advisers left, Zevran and Wynne stayed with the 'Brood' king.

Wynne took a seat nearest Alistair, "Your actions and demeanor have been the recent cause of concern." She patted his hand gently; he let out a slow long breath.

"Yes my friend, do elaborate your baiting and rejection of several deviously, devour-able beauties, I have had the pleasure of tasting." Zevran smiled taking a seat opposite Wynne.

Alistair rolled his eyes at the assassin's statement; he had lost some of the light boyish charm for a more dark essence. Shifting positions, he placed a finger on his chin watching Eamon let the last of the persons leave the room. The king waved the guards out of the room, Eamon took his seat next to Zevran.

"As far as I know Deedo is with Teagan and went to the Tower *_maybe to see that Cullen*_." Shrugging his response lightly.

"You honestly do not believe that!" Eamon slapped his hand on the table.

Zevran just smiled, like the cat that swallowed a canary, "Why did you not make it so she was bedded well?"

"What?" Alistair said in a harsh whisper while he glared at the Antivan with hate in his eyes.

"_You _are upset about her being or not being with another, it was _you_ who forced her hand no?" He chuckled

"You cannot be serious, playing the jealous lover." Zevran outright laughed at the King's expense.

Alistair was about to attack, Wynne placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "My dear, listen, we know she was a bit put off, but can you honestly think she would go to another so easily?"

Wynne always treated Alistair as the son she never had, she was hoping now that her words were reaching him now.

"Alistair, my boy, you have the message I gave you this morning, we will leave you to it." Eamon and the others left the room, Zevran chuckling out the door with Wynne nagging him for chastising the King.

* * *

An hour had passed since being left with his thoughts. He stared at the vellum shifting in his seat, "I guess it will not open itself." Reaching for it he broke the wax seal, with a deep sigh he sank back into his chair and read,

_'Dear Eamon Guerrin,_

_Yes my friend I received your message, I hear your concerns on the King's condition, but sadly I am no healer. I shall send another healer to assist Wynne and a few special health poultices from the Circle, if his Highness is under the weather._

_As far as our relationship, well that ended by his Highness and him alone. I am sorry he had not spoken to you of this it just was not meant to be, remember I am a Elf magi. The Maker had other plans._

_Enclosed is my report on the Circle, please see to it that his Highness is informed. I will head back to Redcliffe by the time this reaches Denerim._

_Please make sure he has found a bride, I shall send another missive when I reach Amaranthine._

_Deedolett Surana.'_

Alistair refolded the vellum placing it on the table.

**"SOD IT ALL!"** echoed through the castle.

* * *

Quick A/N (Ascilia and Fulk) Maria and Draco is the Opera from Final Fantasy VI, very beautiful song, instrumental is for that short the best if you needed an example.

Next Chapter: Summer Breeze


	10. Summer Breeze

A/N **'M' **I cannot express this more, this chapter and a few others later, you have been warned! You children, avert your eyes.

BioWare owns everybody else, I just do the behind the scenes. Deedo, Tengu, and Naharra mine.

* * *

Teagan and Deedo corresponded during the three weeks she was at the Circle Tower. Their first meeting did not provide much for them to make a connection of sorts.

* * *

During the Blight, Deedo and her rag tag group consisting of ex Templar/warrior Alistair, apostate mage/witch Morrigan, a lovely Orlesian bard/rouge Leliana, and Beresaad Qunari warrior Sten.

They headed to Redcliffe to seek the help of Arl Eamon, a man Alistair looked up to and admired until he had been sent to the Chantry at ten, they found that it was not to be the case as they neared the village just below the castle.

Being escorted to the Chantry they met with Bann Teagan, The Arl's younger brother,

"We came to seek help from the Arl, but it seems that he is the one in need of help from us." Deedo chuckled lightly despite the severity of situation.

Teagan started to chuckle as well, "My lady, you are quite right, it would seem to be so."

Something stirred inside of Alistair and before he knew it he had placed a strong protective arm around Deedo, she gasped slightly turning a lovely shade of pink.

* * *

"Then I did not realize you two were a couple." He kissed her hand again.

"Yes we… had grown quite close." She looked a little uncomfortable with the current topic.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Teagan stood extending an offering hand, she nodded smiling in acceptance.

They went to the stables choosing their mounts Deedo's horse is a beautiful grey mare, with long black mane and tail while Teagan choose a white stallion with blonde mane and tail. They rode down to Lake Calenhad stopping for lunch.

"I know this will sound strange but think that I, in my travels, had never taken the time to enjoy the simple beauty of a lake." Deedo trotted up behind Teagan who had dismounted and came around to help her dismount.

Her foot caught in the stirrup causing her to slip, Teagan caught her in his strong arms, in a cradled position.

She had her eyes tightly closed and caught herself with her arms around his neck anticipating a fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see Teagan smiling at her, her heart quickened she smiled back shyly.

"And to think, I never enjoyed the beauty… of you." He leaned in slowly to kiss her full, moist lips, which were looking very tantalizing.

The horses whinnied as something startled them, causing their gaze to brake. Deedo slipped out of his arms thanking the Maker for the distraction.

Teagan coughed, "I have a present for you." Going to his horse to retrieve the gift he brought with them.

"Teagan, you spoil me." Deedo laughed nervously as she petted the horses to settle them down for good.

Teagan laughed hardily, "That my dear is the point."

He had waited on her hand and foot since her return from the Circle; she was helping to lay a blanket for their picnic.

She sat pouring drink, while eating cheese and fruit he sat across from her with the velvet bag behind him, while partaking in the food, laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

Teagan took a seat behind her, leaning her against him wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her head enjoying the quiet of the afternoon.

"I apologize I said I had something for you didn't I?" He reached over for the bag, placing it in her hands. Deedo looked up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, pushing herself up from his warm embrace.

Deedo untied the soft black velvet bag pulling out a decorated wooded box, with a Unicorn and a Lion on either side of a crown carved on the lid, tracing the figures with her fingers.

She lifted the lid to a beautiful Sliver ivy vine bracelet, it wraps around the wrist and stops near the crook of the elbow, she gasped and touched the sliver leaves.

"They almost look real…Teagan, this is too much." She gasped; he reached taking the bracelet from the box placing it on her delicate wrist.

"If you keep this up, I won't want to go to Amaranthine." She smiled warmly kissing him on his cheek.

"That is what I have been working on," He whispered against the back of her hand, then just as quickly taking her in his strong arms.

"Alistair was a fool to let someone as wonderful as you go," he breathed close to her lips

"I would have married you on the spot, disregarding whatever consequences."

Staring into her eyes with his handsome light slate orbs, her face was getting hot and she could feel it, from her toes to the tips of her ears.

He then engages her in a long passionate kiss; her heart felt like it was trying to burst from her chest, her head was spinning.  
His strong hands roamed her body as they unlaced her dress; he kissed her honey-scented neck, down to the center of her chest while his hands made their way up her skirt.

"Oh, Teagan." She whispered, he reached his hand up between her thighs, "Teagan, Stop!" she moved his hand and paralyzed him backing away "I apologize you caught me unawares." She dropped the spell.

"No my lady," He blinked a few times "I lost my head…." She cut him off placing her fingertips to his lips.

"I want to, I do, I just hadn't been with anyone else, and then to be touched like that…sod it." She lunged at him, almost knocking him back.

Locking in an even hotter kiss, her mind went to Cullen and their first kiss, her and Teagan letting tongues find each other, he was touching her exposed back she was running her long fingers through his auburn hair.

The bodice of her dress slipped down to her waist, Teagan sat her his lap kissing and massaging her breast with one hand, holding her lower back with the other, she arched her back with the touch making her bite her lower lip in pleasure.  
It had been a long, _really _long time since anyone touched her like this, her mind flashed to the last time Alistair and she laid together.

He placed himself inside of her, feeling her tighten around him she let out a small cry as she gripped his shoulders tensing up her body he held her hips guiding her with a very sensual, fluid motion.

Whispering her name into her chest he was ready to explode from her squeezing him tightly.

"Hold me tighter Teagan." She breathed, everything was becoming a blur, everything she wanted but could never have was in the moment, her head was swimming and her body had gotten hotter she could feel him throbbing inside her ready for release.

Deedo could not stand it any longer she was ready to explode; she could tell Teagan was as well.

They released together both coming down from a sexual high of lust and spontaneity, she shuttered as a cool wind blew on her moist back.

"We should get ready to head back," She tried to steady her breathing, into his neck.

"Your right, my darling" He panted "but first let us just enjoy the moment."

Deedo was fixing her bodice as he helped her tie it back. She settled onto his chest and started to cry softly, _*what did I just do?* _she buried her face further into his chest.

* * *

She cared for Teagan, he had been attentive and a friend, he made her laugh, she felt better as the days went on with his company since her return from the Tower.  
Deedo did not state her feelings she just let it be with a smile, having the feeling that it is not the same emotion she felt for Alistair but something different.

After her serendipitous month with Teagan, it was time to head back to Vigil's Keep. They ate dinner and she spent the rest of the evening with him in his chambers.

"Teagan, will you, I mean can you." She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Whatever it is, yes." He answered nuzzling his face into her hair with a yawn, she started to giggle.

"You hadn't even heard what I was about to say. How can you just say yes?" she nudged him

"Ok then, what is it you wanted to ask me?" he reached down to cover them with the blankets.

"I am leaving for Amaranthine in the morning, will you see me off?"

"Yes." And he slipped off into a peaceful slumber.

_*I must send word of my arrival*_ she yawned. *_I will do it in the morning_*

"Thank you and good night." She kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to him, Teagan mumbled something that resembles a welcome.

But in the back of her mind she was wondering if he was acting so because he genuinely cared for her or because he was in competition with what she spoke to him about regarding Alistair.

* * *

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Teagan asked as he helped her on her mount.

"Yes it will be a long trip and I thank you for everything." Deedo cast her eyes down for a moment before giving Teagan a warm smile.

"Move out!" The guard shouted to get half the caravan in motion on its way back to Denerim and the other with the Warden Commander.

In a few short days they will arrive, and she will be free, more or less.

"Naharra, take this to the King, ride safe and swift." Deedo handed the young elf girl her missive.

"I will deliver this to the King personally." And with that the girl was off.

* * *

Naharra rode hard to Denerim, having one of the fastest mounts helped greatly. When she reached Denerim a few days later and she headed right to the King, dropping to one knee she was out of breath.

"My lord," she breathed heavy.

"Gather yourself first, Naharra." Alistair handed her a cup of water.

"Thank you my lord, My Lady asked I give this to you." She handed him the vellum.

"No I thank you. Here are a few sovereigns for your trouble." She crossed her arm over her chest and headed out of the room. Alistair quickly opened the message,

_'You're Highness,_

_I am heading to Amaranthine. Tell Tengu I miss him and I will return soon._

_Warden Commander Deedolett Surana.'_

Alistair crumpled the vellum using it to fuel the fireplace.

"Eamon, Deedo is on her way to Vigil's Keep, please inform Wynne and Zevran and please make sure my things are ready for departure I will be leaving in a few days, thank you." He turned to leave, heading back to the sparring ring.

"Poor boy." Eamon shook his head at the King's retreating back.

* * *

Next Chapter: Amaranthine's Vigilant Watcher


	11. Amaranthie's Ambush

**A/N **I am so very sorry for not having this up sooner, I had a bit of a time trying to get this the way I wanted it. I had been writing other things, and those too shall become updated soon. I thank those who have been with me from the door. And thanks goes to those who have read my other works.

I should have the next chapter up soon, and then the story will continue from the last chapter before I added this here one.

I need to mention that I wanted to give the main couple a bit of distance to get the story rolling the way I needed it too. Alistair will arrive and we will continue from there.

Enjoy *Curtsies* Thank you for your time.

* * *

Deedolett wandered along the path to Vigil's Keep, she left the caravan and guard escort in the city of Amaranthine until she found suitable placement within the Keep's walls. Mhairi – a recruit who met Deedolett along the road heading back to the Keep herself, accompanied her.

She explained along the way how she was a member of the King's Order and after the death of King Cailan during Ostagar and learned of the two surviving Wardens who quelled the Blight almost single-handedly. Mhairi vowed to serve the Wardens, after the Blight was over and the motion to rebuild was declared by King Alistair she packed and headed to Vigil's Keep .

The young woman was explaining how inspiring Deedolett and Alistair where to her and how much it would mean to her if she could join the Order. Deedolett welcomed the girls company but kindly asked if she could refrain from calling her the 'Hero of Ferelden.'

"Mhairi I am just Deedolett, Deedo to others, it only matters that the Order is rebuilt, I may be the 'Hero of Ferelden', but I am really just a simple mage and nothing more." She tried to appreciate her company and hoped she did not hurt the girl's feelings.

Mhairi did her best to keep it as informal as possible, it was going to take a little getting used to while in the company of one so great.

"I had been here a month and I have yet to take my Joining." Mhairi admitted as they got to know each other a little better on route.

The walk along the path to Vigil's Keep was quiet for the most part. Deedo noticed the sky over in the direction of their travel was growing darker, as if the enormous cloud settled in that one spot. They both noted that there were no Wardens patrolling along the way, by now there should of been some activity along this road and yet not a sign of movement, no sounds coming from the wood surrounding either.

The woods themselves seemed dead – not one animal bird or otherwise could be heard, the temperature seemed to chill as they approached the Keep.

Mhairi hurried up ahead to look for any sign of movement near the gates, she came trotting back to Deedolett.

"Commander… something is amiss, there is no activity up near the gates, it is… as all are in for the evening." Worry set on the face of the woman.

As not to bring any more worry to her companion, "_This is odd'_. I am sure there are supposed to be at least several persons from Orlais here." Deedolett picked her pace up a little as they drew closer her skin started to tingle, her eyes shown a smoky blue and she saw fighting up ahead.

_It is still faint, I should have sensed them sooner. _The mage thought to herself, a little scared or what she was going to find once she neared.

Drawing her staff she bowed her head in silent prayer, looking at the gates ahead she called to Mhairi, "No heroics, and watch my back."

"Yes Commander." The young girl drew her blade and prepared for the worst.

Soon several Darkspawn in small contingents swarmed a few of the guards outside of the Keep, saving them the duo pressed forward wiping every one of them out. They stopped for a rest near one of the guards Emil whom they had saved, was looking for bandages for the wounded up along the wall of the makeshift infirmary.

Taking a swig of water from the skins they carried, Deedo and Mhairi rested before searching the other side of the courtyard. As the two walked prepared for another attack, they heard soft mewling coming from the side of one of the cottages, upon closer inspection they found a small orange tabby.

"He is adorable, Deedolett." The young girl petted the kitten behind his soft ears.

Deedo started to chuckle as the kitten nuzzled her neck tickling her chin with his tail. Mhairi spotted some crates a ways up and trotted over to them, signaling her Commander over she showed her the prize they sought.

The three of them – Kitten riding on Deedo's shoulder, had armfuls of bandages bringing them once again to the other west side of the Keep. The guard took some from Mhairi and led them to the injured, the two helped with tending to the wounded.

"I think we need to continue into the Keep itself, I am sensing the Darkspawn from within."

Sure enough when the young female recruit and the guard looked up at the Commander, her eyes were glowing the smoky blue once again.

Heading to the main courtyard gate the gate had been locked from the inside.

"Huh, well this is strange…" Mhairi tried to pull the heavy latch to open it.

A rumble from beneath their feet grew louder and more violent at the rapid approaching speed, "Mhairi… move." Deedolett called and as soon as the young woman was clear out of the way, the door burst from their hinges splintering with a force that sent the Warden Commander on her back.

Covering her eyes from the splinters the sound of hard breathing and the stench of death was standing right on top of her. Scrambling out of the way from the hulking ogre, narrowly escaped as it reached for her ripping the bottom of her robe.

"Hey, I happened to like this one!" she shouted at the drooling beast, freezing it in place Mhairi ran to shatter it with her shield.

"Good work, glad you are here." Deedo commented.

A curt nod from the recruit was what she received as she followed her gaze to the busted doors, people lay dead around the yard, and some ripped apart.

"No." Deedolett breath as they walked through the yard, both of them encountered a few more Darkspawn making their way into the Keep's guard entrance.

Walking cautiously the women check the gate leading to the main hall, "Locked." Mhairi hit the gate. Deedo touched her shoulder to signal her to follower her, they found a door slightly ajar and the sound of fighting could be heard from behind.

Motioning the girl with a shushing signal the carefully peeked around to see a heap of darkspawn and Templars lying tangled in a heap of burnt and charred positions.

Alone stood a tall blonde man killing what seemed to be the last hideous creature before shaking his hands to put the fire out. Feeling someone watching him, he prepared for an attack. Seeing, as it was two women approach he dropped his guard and greeted them with a side smile.

As Deedo raised her eyebrows in suspicion she pointed to the bodies he was standing around,

"What? I didn't do it." He replied as he put leaned against is staff. "But you should of heard Biff, he made the funniest sound as he went down." He smiled a little more relaxed.

"I see, and you are?" Deedo put a hand on her hip awaiting an answer.

"Names Anders…" He greeted with a nod, "Apostate." Mhairi spat out.

"Mhairi." The Commander scolded her, turning her attention to the man standing before them, "Did you say Anders, as in _the _Anders from the circle?" Deedo heard of him but thought they have locked the crazed Magi away for life – tranquil that is.

"Yes, I just been caught and on my way back when we stopped here for a bit of a rest, and you are?" He shrugged and stepped to the two of them.

"Deedolett Surana, Warden Commander of Ferelden." She announced.

"Ahh, Irving's 'daughter'!" Anders bowed to her as if she was royalty, Deedo sent a minor lightning bolt through him.

"Ow..yikes… Well you mustn't be so touchy about it." Shaking the remaining electricity out of his ponytail.

"Anders I'm going to need your help." Deedo stated with all joking aside. She could scene more – faintly, but there were much further in the Keep.

"I'll watch your beautiful backsides." He grinned taking his position to the rear of the group, '_look at those legs, who knew__.__'_ He thought s the ventured on.

Mhairi grunted in disgust when she watched him leer at the both of them- Deedolett more so.

* * *

Deedo, followed by the others made their way to find the lever to opening the locked gate, they crossed the hall once again and headed to the guard wall on the opposite side. They managed to release the lever to open the gate when a swarm of Darkspawn rushed through.

"Common time to die!" A voice called from the other side of the hall, the trio ran to see who it was and were suddenly attacked by a couple of darkspawn, it was significantly less that she had to deal with in the past but still, she needed to find out what exactly happened to Vigil's Keep. Making sure the last of the walking dead were permanently expired, Deedo raced to the ledge and as a maniacal laugh was echoing around them.

"Take that beasties!" from the looks of it, it was a dwarf and he threw something down to the group of darkspawn at the bottom of the hall.

Suddenly a loud explosion caused the three to duck and cover, pieces of body parts and blood rained down on top of them, with a disgusted sigh they continued on, the Dwarf was gone and then still needed to press forward.

"Come on, the way seems to be clear." Deedo hurried down closely followed by her two companions.

* * *

Fighting could be heard and a war cry that seemed all too familiar. '_It couldn't be.'_ Deedo burst through the door and a flaming red headed blur rushed past swinging a huge axe. Mhairi charged to the balcony to kill the archers that were taking aim to the red blur.

Once all lay dead, Anders checked them all Deedo had a gash to her left thigh and hr minor haling skills only helped with the blood clotting.

"My thanks." she wryly smiled when he brushed her hands out of the way.

"Well I knew if I stayed around long enough you would eventually turn up, good on you Warden." Oghren smiled slapping her on the back.

Nearly tipping her from her seated position she smiled back, "It's good to see you too, what in the Maker's name are you doing here?" she answered getting the all clear.

"I figured I would try my hand at becoming a bon-a-fied Warden." He announced happily.

"Eh? You sure about that?" She wanted to state more but with present company, the 'Warden' talk was limited.

"Bah, I eat danger for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He nodded as a matter-of-factly.

With a concerned look to her Blight friend she stood and now adding one more to the fray, they went looking through the Keep once more. Saving several survivors and killing patches of darkspawn on their way to the roof, Mhairi rushed over to a man slumped against the stone wall holding his side and covered in various wounds.

"Anders… heal him please." Deedo pleaded quietly. As Anders went to heal him the older Warden struggled to move Anders out of the way, Deedo knelt beside him as Mhairi was holding his hand and shoulder to slide him to the floor.

"Commander is that you, it is an honor to finally meet you." He started to cough.

Deedo looked at the man and nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder to cease his talking, "This is Roland Commander, he said that the darkspawn ambushed them, there wasn't anything they could do." The girl had tears in her eyes and she looked at the older gentleman.

"There is… a talking darkspawn, he let me live just long enough to speak with you." He coughed again, deep red nearly black blood came out in spurts from his mouth.

Deedo knew the look, the taint was claiming him, there was no way to heal him he wouldn't survive for much longer.

"The Seneschal has… been captured… they are on the roof." Roland's breathing became shallow, he wasn't long for this world.

"Talking darkspawn?" Oghren asked, but his question went unanswered.

Deedo turned from her friend shrugging, and then turning her attention back to the man dying in her hands she smiled as best she could, least to bring a minor comfort to the man, she held his other hand tightly.

"We will defeat this evil, I promise Ser Roland." Deedo watched as he smiled softly when the last of his breath left his body.

Mhairi called to him and gotten no response, "I swear I will avenge you Roland, you and all the others." The warrior vowed as she stood bowing to cooling corpse.

Deedo laid him down and the four of them left in search of this, 'Talking Darkspawn." Abomination was what lay on the elf mage's lips.

* * *

Next Chapter: Burning Bridges


	12. Burning Bridges

**A/N** One more chapter featuring Amaranthine, then regular old, _if you read them_ updated chapters.

Writer's block has been smashed, and others chapters should be up in quick succession.

Enjoy.

* * *

The group pushed their way through more handfuls of scatter darkspawn as their made their way to the roof, they had to see if the Seneschal was still alive. Mhairi seemed to let her emotions get the better of her after the death of Ser Roland – from the hands of the creatures she was cutting down.

"Mhairi! What in the name of the Maker is the matter with you, you are trying to get yourself killed?" Deedo had wrenched the girl's arm to snap her out of her bloodlust stupor, the young woman's face was cold, she wanted the heads of each darkspawn, Deedo could not blame her.

"I..I am sorry Commander, I…" She hung her head and sat on the cold stone ground,

"I understand, but recklessly charging in like that will assuredly send you to the Maker before your given time." Deedo soothing words melted the chestnut brown eyes of the woman before her, her face softened and soon nodded her agreement.

"Ok we have a few minutes… no let me clarify, we have no time to linger, Anders can you rejuvenate, or do you need a good rest?" Deedo looked over to the mage and she popped the cork on a greater mana vile and drank of the bitter blue liquid.

Tossing some stamina potions to the two warriors and handing a greater mana potion to Anders, they sat for a moment allowing the potions to do their job. Deedo kept stealing glances over her shoulder, the Darkspawn were indeed behind that door.

Her eyes showed it, the blue smoke was unsettling to Mhairi, and Anders just chalked it up as a mage thing.

"They close Warden?" Oghren stood lifting his axe signaling he was fit to fight once more. With a nod, Deedo rose to her feet and help Mhairi up as well.

* * *

Opening the door there was no one with in eyeshot, the group crept to the wall, peering around the corner of the high tower wall. The tallest darkspawn was backing a man, a Warden to the edge of the castle.

"It has been as _He_ foretold." He kicked the helpless man in the chest over the edge sending him to his painful death below. Looking away from a moment Anders gasped in horrified shock.

"It _can_ talk?" He looked at his fellow mage and they peered back around the corner. An older man was kneeling with a sword to his throat and hands tied behind his back. The foul creature spoke again,

"Be taking this one gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary."

The Seneschal was in fact alive, and being held hostage, he spat at the towering demon,

"Necessary? As if your kind has done anything less." Deedo held a small chuckle that was about to escape her throat.

"You think you know of our kind human? It is understandable, but that will soon be changed." It continued to hold conversation.

Glaring at the speaker and wincing in pain as one of the darkspawn held his head high roughly gripping his hair, with that nasty looking sword still positioned at his throat.

"Others will come, creature! _They_ will stop you." That was the groups queue to come out into the open, a flash of relief crossed the older man's face as he saw them from the corner of his eye.

Mhairi ran ahead sword drawn, she stayed her hand as they approached, "There it is." The words came out of her mouth as if she tasted rotten meat.

The creature turned to them walking up to Deedolett, "It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing."

Anders's mouth dropped as he looked at the monstrosity before him, "Well, it is talking."

"Well, let's shut it the hell up already." Oghren chimed in gripping his axe tightly.

"Commander?" The older man breath heavy as the blade was piercing his skin, Deedolett saw red and her fingers twitched as the flames licked them.

Once again the creature spoke, "Capture the Grey Warden. These others… may be killed."

Confusion flash across Deedolett's delicate features, the monster backed away drawing its blade, the other creature dropped the Seneschal and charged into the fight.

The battle was over quickly, rushing to the man's side she undid the ties that bound his hands and helped him to his feet.

"Are you well Ser? I have my friend here he can heal you, Anders." She held his arm as Anders waved a hand over the wound.

"Thank you, my lady… we had been ambushed and while several had gotten away I am afraid many may not have survived." He walked over to the edge looking down at the man who died trying to protect him.

"What is this? We have more visitors." The Seneschal pointed up the rode past the gates, as he rubbed his sore wrist.

"Let us hurry and greet our guest, shall we?" Deedo led the way back to the front gates, the persons who approached was none other than the King himself.

* * *

Deedolett narrowed her eyes taking a deep breath, _'Why are you here? Do you not have any other place you could possibly visit?' _

The Seneschal knelt and Mhairi stood in awe. Deedo nodded curtly to the man before her.

"Seems I missed all the fun, Deedolett…" He sighed when he saw her- looking at her new attire he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ogre." She stated calmly.

"I miss the whole darkspawn killing….thing. Honest." He looked at her once more, "I came to greet our fellow Wardens, you know to give them a formal welcome. I certainly was not expecting this, the situation." He never took his eyes off Deedolett.

The Seneschal spoke, "What darkspawn here died, the rest fled. The Wardens whom arrived from Orlais appear to either be missing or… dead you majesty." The older warden nodded solemnly.

Her loose bun had come undone her robe was torn, ragged at the bottom stopping just at her hips, sowing her lovely toned legs. Alistair shook his thoughts when he heard that the darkspawn might have taken captives.

"Missing? Do the darkspawn even _do _that?" He looked between Deedo and the Older man. Deedo shrugged and was pulled aside by a blonde man standing behind her.

Alistair watched, his features grew dark as the man touched her shoulder and rubbed her arm and held her hand to his chest.

"Deedolett, I need to speak with you." He touched her shoulder.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked at the others continued to relay the events prior to her saving whom she could, Andes rubbed down her arm very lightly and took her hand in his holding her close to him.

"The Templar here, is Rylock, she hates me with a passion. The reason why we stopped here is because she was to meet us so they could drag me to the mage prison."

Deedo's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?"

Ander's nodded, "I know you are have heard nothing but horrible things about me, but there is one thing for certain… I _love_ my life. Can you please help me?" He pleaded.

Deedolett turned her head to see Alistair staring as if he was about to hit something, she gave him a look and him features softened. Turning back to the others Alistair glared at Anders.

"Deedo, you are going to have one hell of a time. I am not going to be able to help you this time around." He took her by the elbow leading her away.

"Hey what am I chopped nug livers?" Oghren punched Alistair in the back.

Mhairi gasped in shock and a few of the guards went to cease the dwarf but Alistair raised his hand, Anders tried his hardest to contain the giggles when Oghren socked the King.

"Well from the smell…that's not a bad guess." Unable to hold it in he burst out laughing, Mhairi even chuckled a little, followed by Deedo. Oghren made a rude gesture to the mage and followed behind the couple.

"Pike twirler, I came to join the Wardens, and from the looks of it, you need all the help you can get."

Alistair cringed at the nickname, he let go of Deedo and turned to face Oghren, Deedolett pressed her lips together slightly, Oghren continued, "Where's the giant cup, I'll gargle and spit!" He spit on the ground for effect.

Deedo stepped back, "Watch it, there will be no gargling, or spitting. But yes, you can join." The elf said with all seriousness aside.

"Well smack my arse and call me Sally!" He puffed out his chest and hit his armor.

Mhairi looked to Deedolett, and Deedolett nodded her head in return, "Well… in dire need stranger things have happened. Welcome." She nodded slightly to the red headed dwarf.

"Oh and I will also take this man right here, Anders." She said nodding her head in the mage's direction.

The Templar to his right cleared her throat, "Your majesty, I need to warn you that this man is dangerous, he is a murderer! I need to bring him in to the Circle to face justice."

"Bah! What you consider justice one could fit in thimble!" Anders shouted back, Rylock went to draw her sword and Deedo stepped between the two.

"Stop it! Alistair, I am invoking the right of conscription." Her hand glowing in the direction of the female Templar, ready to freeze her if need be.

"King Alistair, you cannot possibly allow this?" The woman pointed her sword to the two mages.

"Are you questioning me? Last I checked, _I_ was King and the Grey Wardens still had the ability to Conscript. I shall allow it." He turned his attention from Rylock – who stormed off, to Deedolett, she lowered her hand and started walking to the Castle.

* * *

Once inside Deedo looked at the damage that had been done as they all walked in, Alistair walked beside, her also surveying the damage.

"I will fund you the monies worry not about that, I need to speak with you, in privet." He asked as they walked to the throne room.

"Seneschal, could we use your office?" Deedo asked as she continued to make mental checks.

"Just Varel, my lady, right this way, if you please." He led them to the opposite side of the Keep and opened the door, for the both of them.

* * *

Deedolett took a seat near the fireplace, "What is it you want to talk about, I do have a lot to do, your Highness." She bowed her head slightly.

"I came after your report sent, and I came straight here, I was hoping to show you how much I missed you." He reached for her and she stood after taking his hand.

"My heart nearly flew from my chest when I saw the corpses, I am glad you are alive and well. Come back to Denerim, please?" He pulled her close to him with his gauntleted hand cupping her cheek.

"No, I need to be here, these people need my help. I shall not abandon them because you decided you want me so suddenly." Deedolett went to pull away from him but he held a firm grip on her waist.

"I _need _you, I been mad with fear and regret since you sent me the letter, What is with you and Teagan?" He gripped her tighter.

"Ow, you're hurting me." She tried to back up but to no avail, he had his hands to tightly wound into her, he had backed her against the wall, pressing his armored body against hers.

"Alistair let me go…." Before she could finish his lips pressed into hers with a greedy need, this was no longer the sweet man whom she fell in love with those many months ago, this was the man who left her torn, and into the arms of another.

He shifted to remove the gauntlet of his right hand, he shook the thing off and reached for her smalls, all the while nipping and sucking her lips, breathing harsh against her neck, she struggled in protest.

"No do not do this, this isn't you, sire!" She gasped as his large hand found her center.

"You may say no," he breathed into her neck biting her slightly, "but your body says otherwise." He began to slip his thick fingers into her wet center.

"You are mine, and no one else's." He pounded her with his hand until she released, if it wasn't for his armor he would of taken her right then.

Kissing her to quiet her moaning, he pulled away, "As for your mage friend, do not let me see him touching you, or anyone touching you again." He released her from the wall. She breathed in deep taking as much air into her lungs as possible.

Once he was finished with her and she had composed herself, she felt sick, how could she still care for him, she enjoyed what he did but… He needed to let go, she is not a toy.

"Alistair do not come back here, I won't return to Denerim, I'm staying here." Her voice was raspy and low.

Alistair looked over at her, replacing his gauntlet, "Is it because of Teagan?" with no reply from her he stormed out of the office slamming to door behind him.

Deedolett shivered, hugging herself tightly, she turned to the window, "I have a lot now to keep me busy. I will send Teagan a message soon." Tears blurred her vision as they silently fell onto her robe.

* * *

Next Chapter: Father... Who?


	13. The Father and Mother Who?

**A/N** Possessive Alistair as become, he may lighten up eventually…

Time Warp people, I'm skipping through the Amaranthine events so I will say we have jumped… let's say close to a year, so it's not quite the summer months yet so we shall say its early spring, and since this be me story *Arrrrrgg* I am going to save both the city and the Keep.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been months – six exactly, since she started saving the livelihood of the farmers of Amaranthine. Dealing with two assassination attempts, one on Anders then herself by the rat-faced Bann Esmeralda, making new friends, Nathaniel Howe, rouge – whose father, pig of a man, Rendon Howe, Sigrun, Legion of the Dead rouge now turned Warden, also once almost broodmother candidate. Velanna the dalish mage who - with much protest from her fellow companions, has come to be part of her new family.

Losing Mhairi was hard, she had met the Maker two months ago, after they gathered their companions, stay still had to find Kristoff, he had Headed into the Blackmarsh.

"Nathaniel, are you almost ready to leave?" Deedolett called from the top of the stairs, as she leaned over the balcony.

Nathaniel looked up and smiled slightly, "Yes, my lady whenever you are."

With a nod Deedolett knocked on Anders door, "Anders, can you move your arse now!" she rapped on the door, he hadn't gotten out of bed and the day was growing late.

"I am up, I'm packing… watch your mouth." He called from inside the room.

Sticking her tongue at the door she turned towards the stairs, "I saw that!"

Shaking her head with a sigh she saw Nathaniel shaking his head at her, "What?" Deedo stood in front of him with a shrug.

"That is improper for an Arlessa."

"I am not an Arlessa, I am ten feet tall and I shoot lightning out of my eyes, remember?" Deedo smiled and poked the man in the chest.

With a chuckle they went to wait for Anders.

* * *

Two weeks and three days later.

"We have to deal with the Mother soon, I am still not convinced that this Father… Architect… what have you, will do as I asked and then lead the remaining darkspawn into the Deep Roads." Deedolett sat in Varel's office, with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

The young woman looked worn, she needed a long rest, "Deedo, please go get some rest you have done so much and you are likely to take ill if you do not properly tend to yourself." The older man offered.

"I will when I meet the Maker." She sighed getting up from her seat she went for a bite to eat and prepared for the coming day, tying up loose ends for her group and making sure the Keep's fortifications were complete.

* * *

Late into the evening – one week later, the Keep was settling in for the night, Deedolett had long since gone to bed, Alistair had sent her a missive, she announced she had a headache, everyone wished her a good night and business continued without her.

Sometime around eleven in the evening a guard from Amaranthine came running into the Keep, alarming everyone within the mighty structure. Mellina one of the Arling's staff hurried to Deedolett's room.

Getting up quickly throwing on a robe, she yawned as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, heading out of the door she didn't bother to go down the stairs, she politely leaned on the railing and looked at the man below. Mellina pointed to where the mistress was and he saw she was not quite awake.

Deedolett closed her robe leaning over the railing, "Yes… err… Jeffery." She yawned again saying excuse me.

"My lady… there is trouble in the city, there are darkspawn everywhere!" The guard came running through shouting.

"What?" she gasped, she tapped her head with her fist, "… Nathaniel…Everyone!" she shouted as she replayed the message she received. Quickly running to Ander's door, the mage was not in his room. Deedolett cursed her friend and went to get Oghren, whose room was on the other end of the long hall.

Nathaniel came up to the guard and who was watching the Commander disappear from view. The younger man repeated what he told Deedolett.

Nathaniel ran to the middle of the stairs to catch the Commander "Deedolett, I will take some of the Silver Order with me, do your best and get everyone prepared here. Just in case."

Deedo leaned over the railing, "Be safe, friend." As she nodded curtly before going to her room to change and to the barn for her horse.

Deedolett charged downstairs in leggings and the robe she first came with, she never fixed it from the ogre that that torn it, only cleaned the hem of it, she had to admit that she moved much more freely with her ankles not covered. The elf told the two dwarves and Velanna as she passed them exactly what was going on, she told them to prep for a possible attack on the Keep.

"By the way have either of you seen Anders?" The three shook their heads and she went right to Varel's office knowing the man might be in there.

"Varel, there you are. I need to head to the city the darkspawn have attacked, Nathaniel went ahead with some of the others, and Silver Order." Deedo had fear in her eyes, the older man ran to give her a tight hug.

"Be safe, We will guard this place well. I hope the Architect keeps his word. For all our sakes." Deedo nodded against his chest.

"I will come back soon I promise you. We shall not fail." Deedo bowed to Varel and headed to the barn for her horse.

Heading to the barn the whole castle was in a tizzy, everyone was rushing around, the Silver Order and staff gathered the young ones, to a safe place that was set up for just such an event, as well as some of the women who were unable to fight. She still searched for Anders as she headed to the barn.

The sound of giggling and rustling of the hay could be heard as she entered and saddled her horse,

"Hello?" she called tip-toeing to the massive pile of hay.

Anders popped his head up and looked startled, Deedolett inched closer and her face turned a brilliant red quickly turning her back she cleared her throat.

"Oh, my….A-anders, the city is being attacked, please hurry and dress, we need to leave now. Nathaniel has gone on ahead." She went and mounted her horse and charged out of the barn and headed to the city.

* * *

Coming up the path to the enormous city, she spotted Justice and Nathaniel in the midst of a fight. Dismounting she ran over spells freezing any darkspawn in her path. "What is the status?" She called over the fighting.

"They have come from inside the city. The guards said that they have likely come from the cellar we searched before."

"Right." Deedo nodded and went to head into the city. Nathaniel grabbed her by the waist, lifting her as she went to run past him.

"Whoa, hold on, where are you heading?" he put her down in front of him blocking her path.

"Obvious, I am going to save who I can, and head back to the Keep!" fear claimed her face as the fires seemed to spread more. Nathaniel sighed looking over her head - Anders came dismounting his horse,

"I fear that going alone is ill advised." Justice started. No matter how law abiding the Fade spirit was, she figured he would at least come with her.

The captain came running from the city gates, "My Lady, the city is lost, and we have to burn it."

"No, we will save the city, I promised these people I would help them." Tears formed in the elf's eyes she brushed past the men and headed into the city.

"Deedo… Wait." Nathaniel and Anders called in unison, she stopped clutching her staff in her hands, looking past all the men a lone darkspawn came up the path, the captain noticed her eyes glow as she looked past them all, following her line of sight she he orders the remaining guards to take aim of the creature.

"Wait no, I know this creature." Deedo walked towards him.

Nathaniel and Anders stood in front of her, "The Mother has sent her army to your Keep."

"No…" Deedo she paled, she turned looking to the city as it was slowly burning. She collected her thoughts and issued her orders.

"We save the city and you will help. Captain take whatever men you can and head to the Keep, kill as many of these creatures as you can. We will meet you there soon, no one else shall fall this day." Then stepping over the makeshift barricade, the creature spoke once more,

"The Father has sent in others to assist with The Mother's defeat. Your Keep should be safe." He announced once he caught up with the others.

Deedolett looked over her shoulder, "Good." As they proceeded into the city without further interruptions.

* * *

The sky was starting to lose its black and blue blanket, as the sun crept its way to greet the new day, the four Wardens saved the city and were well on their way back to the Keep when something hideous stood near the small cottages outside the cities gates.

"What in Andraste's flaming knickers is that!" the mages announced as they left the walls of the cleared city to come face to face with a huge armored ogre, snarling and drooling, as it began picking up a large chunk of land readying it to hurl at them.

"Scatter, we need to be rid of this thing NOW!" Deedo shrieked as she narrowly escaped the crashing boulder, a black blur sent her crashing to the ground she opened her eyes to see Nathaniel on top of her covering her head.

She could just make out a huge clawed hand over his shoulder. Reaching her right hand around him, she froze the beast in place before it could do any further damage.

"Thank you." They said together, getting up they looked at the frozen creature carefully walking around it Anders stood up shaking his head.

"And here I thought the Joining was bad." The dark blonde mage gathered himself and hurled four boulders towards the hulking beast, shattering it in chunks of frozen flesh and blood.

* * *

Riding up the path, as quickly as they could muster, to Vigil's Keep the trio saw the darkspawn the other creature mentioned skulking back into the woods. Several of the Silver Order came to make sure no more darkspawn of a treat were about, three went in search for their Arlessa.

"My Lady, we did it." Arden cheered with a wide grin.

"None broke through, we all survived." Gurth cheered behind his comrade.

Deedolett burst out into tears, she slumped forward on her horse and rested her head on her arms.

"My lady, are you well?" Varrus reached for the reigns of her horse.

"She is well." Nathaniel steered his horse close to hers, he reached out and rubbed her back.

Anders steered his horse to her right side and stroked her hair.

"Thank the Maker, let's go home." Deedo sniffled as she wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her robe.

Far off in the distance the Architect watched the group, before he himself turned to leave… For good.

After a long hot bath, food and some sleep Arlessa Warden Commander Deedolett Surana, sent a missive to Denerim.

* * *

'_King Alistair Theirin,_

_All is well and I shall be returning for a while, please give a hug to Tengu and Zevran. _

_I shall arrive within two weeks time._

_Servant of the Crown,_

_Arlessa- Warden Commander- Deedolett Surana.'_

* * *

Next Chapter: Remembrance


	14. Rememberance

A/N Updated! Much of this chapter is game dialog with minor alterations.

Enjoy!

* * *

The day came and the whole of Denerim awaited Deedo's arrival.

Alistair looked well he had not gotten much sleep during the time since he had last seen the elven woman, even less with his 'noble' activities. He wore a constant scowl one would think the woman had died.

The carriages drew closer her caravan headed to the back of the castle while her carriage stopped at the front gate, The footmen opened the doors Teagan stepped out first then helping Deedo out shortly after, and Nathaniel, Varel and Anders stepped out of the other. Alistair's eyes narrowed he huffed quickly regaining his composure.

Deedo took Teagan's arm as they walked to the castle steps, she was positively glowing, they both bowed before the court.

"Ah, Alressa Deedolett, The Hero of Ferelden and Savior of Amaranthine, has returned to us finally, welcome back my, dear lady." Alistair extended his hand to her, she took it smiling having him grace her knuckles with a kiss.

She introduced the others to the court before speaking to the King once more.

"Your Highness it is a pleasure to be back, I have missed this place." Deedo went to Eamon giving the older man a kiss on the cheek.

She hurried over to Wynne giving her mentor a tight hug and then to Zevran with a kiss to the forehead and cheek.

"I have missed you, my friends. Anders you remember Wynne yes?" She smiled, pulling the three men to greet her former Blight companions.

Teagan stepped up to clasp hands with Alistair.

"Welcome Teagan, I am hoping you will enjoy your stay, here in Denerim." The King sheathed with all the friendliness of a cobra.

"Yes your Highness I will hope you not mind a few more in court." Teagan chuckled lightly.

He then turned to Eamon, clasping the older man's hand, "Brother you look well, and everything is good in Redcliffe then?"

Teagan nodded "Yes it is, the village is rebuilding nicely, and I had a little help."

Smiling in Deedo's direction, The King looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Everyone lets head to the feast that was prepared, I'm starving, and you are all quite famished as well?" Laughing he took Deedo by the arm and led everyone to the dining hall.

* * *

Dinner was delicious the company was delightful, except Alistair who kept hawking the 'happy' new couple and it was making him sick to his stomach.

When the green-eyed monster would rear its ugly head, Deedo somehow looked in his direction smiling brightly.

When she laughed with the others, it just reminded him of 'their' time during the Blight. Deedo noticed Alistair looking at her she waved before turning her attentions back to Teagan.

Alistair then excused himself, "I will see you all in the morning, good-night."

It was too much, feeling pangs of guilt was making his chest hurt. "Zevran was right, who am I to be jealous?"

He walked to his room poured himself a goblet of old Antivan Brandy, taking a couple of swallows he then laid down and was soon asleep.

* * *

He found himself back in Ostagar during the Blight.

*Oh wait, that's the mage that I was sent to find.* He started laughing.

*Oh man I really didn't mean it, it wasn't my fault.* Then from his right she walked up watching himself and the mage squabble, the mage leaves in a huff, leaving just she and him.

_"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." He sighed with a smile._

_ "I know exactly what you mean." She smiled back_

_"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"_

"_I am indeed a mage, are the robes not a dead giveaway?" she grinned_

_"I should have recognized you right away. I apologize." He shook his head. _

_"That's all right. No offense taken." She waved a hand dismissing his apology._

_"As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining." He extended his hand in greeting._

_ "Pleased to meet you my name is Deedolett Surana."_

_"You know... it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"_

_ He mused to himself Deedo laughed finding him slightly amusing. _

*Why did I say that, beautiful woman standing in front of you hellooo.* Alistair smacked himself in the forehead.

* * *

He felt himself being pulled, watching the scenes change around him.

*Where am I now?* he looked around for a bit, his eyes widened *I remember this.*

_"Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."_ _He started to sweat, finding himself fidget somewhat._

_"What's on your mind?" _

_"Well, how do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliffe. Did I say how I know Arl Eamon, exactly?"_

_"You said he raised you right?" They stopped by the bank near a little cabin._

_"Right, well the reason he did was because…" He hung his head, feeling ashamed of himself; Deedo placed a hand on his shoulder looking up into his eyes._

_ "Tell me." She whispered he cleared his throat._

_ "Well because, my father was King Meric. Which makes… made Cailan, my half-brother."_

_*_I should have told her sooner, I know now, that she is very understanding.* He continued to listen.

"_So... you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?_" _she_ _grinned laughing lightly "But I think I understand._" _She patted his shoulder._

_"I am glad that I got that off my chest." He breathed a sigh of relief._

_ "Soooo… You're a prince. Somehow I find that very... thrilling." She purred at him, he blushed feverishly._

*She never did treat me differently.* He smiled and continued to watch Deedo, suddenly he felt himself pulled elsewhere.

* * *

"_Alistair, may I ask you a question?" she walked up on him on a dare, Leliana was giggling in the background where he couldn't hear._

_"If you were raised in the Chantry. Have you never?" she bit her lower lip._

_ "Never…? Never What? Had a good pair of shoes?" giving her that handsome grin of his. _

"_You know what I mean." She started to blush a deep red._

_ "I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?" he raised an eyebrow laughing lightly._

"_No, SEX!" Her eyes went wide, she turned bright crimson Leliana burst out laughing unable to contain it any longer._

_Deedo formed a snowball and hurled it at Leliana then started to chase the bard around camp. Alistair stood mouth hanging open, turning various shades of red._

*Wow that was something, I am glad we cleaned it up. She is a saucy minx, how did Leli put it after we…? Oh plays well with others.* He laughed remembering.

*Oh I know that feeling. Where we off to now?*

* * *

He found himself coming from the lake, *Oh, I remember this was after she bathed in the lake.* he started to turn pink, looking to his right he watched himself nearest the fire pit of camp

"_Here, look at this, do you know what it is?" he held open his hand Deedo dusted her hands off after poking the sticks in the fire pit._

_"Your new weapon of choice?" she gave him his half grin._

_"Yes, that's right watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of 'floral arrangements' feel my thorn darkspawn, I will overpower you with my rosy scent." _

_He made sword motions with his finger, Deedo laughed with tears in her eyes._

_"Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon." She tried to contain her giggles._

*Maker, I was a fool, but that didn't stop her, she laughed at every joke." He mused to himself.

_Alistair laughed as well but shortly taking on a slightly serious ton._

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'How something so beautiful exists in a place with so much despair and ugliness?" he stepped a little closer.

"I could have left it, but I thought of you, you're much like that flower, beautiful and strong."

_Deedo looked up slightly shocked, "You think me beautiful?" she felt her heart flutter._

*Woman, you know your beautiful.* he went to touch her but his hand passed right through, he saw when she kissed his cheek, he touched the spot still feeling the warm sensation.

Alistair was being pulled yet again.

* * *

When he recognized where he took time to look around the room, she was standing at the table talking to the group, he came in the door Deedo ran to him with a hug. *No, not this…*

"_Congratulations your Highness." She purred_

*No, no.* he started to shake his head.

_"As King I need to uphold, certain, responsibilities. I don't know that there is a future for us, actually."_

*You fool why did you say that!* he screamed at himself he quickly looked to Deedo.

*Make me stop, sod it, sod it.*

_Deedo looked at him with plea, trying to choke back the tears, _

_"If we care about each other, that's all that matters._" _She pleaded with him. _

_Alistair shook his head, and walked out of the room._

*Don't walk away, look at her, look at her you sodding fool!*

Deedo spoke to the others as her back was turned, then left the room with Alistair following closely behind her.

He reached for her and could do nothing but watch his hand pass through.

*Deedo I am sorry, I am so sorry.* He knelt in front of her crying with her.

*I didn't mean it, I love you, tremendously, can you hear me! Please forgive Me.* the tears would not stop, the harder she cried the more it hurt him, he didn't know how affected she was.

It became clear to him, he could now see the hurt he caused, and understood why she stayed despite her pain because he asked, no more no less.

*Please forgive me, you are and have been mine, I was just…Maker what can I do, why did I listen to Eamon?* he just cried he could understand her actions, being so distant she was just doing her duty.

*Maybe it would have been better if Anora were on the throne.*

He had broken a promise to her it was going to take a lot to get her to forgive him and now with Teagan in the picture...

* * *

He woke as if he had been thrown back down into his body, he felt that his face still wet from tears even after he woke.

Alistair sat on the edge of his bed, mind still stuck on her crying on the floor without being able to do anything.

"I love her, I always have. I have to talk to her, but how?" He got up to wash his face off.

"I cannot lose her to Teagan, or anyone else, I _can't just_ lose her we been through too much."

He rubbed his face in his hands, he went, and pulled a tunic from the dresser he looked and saw the message from Empress Celine, it is to meet with her about the Grey Wardens rebuild, and talks of peace.

"Arrg, I forgot." Alistair wouldn't get his chance he was leaving in two days.

"I'll just have to tell find a way when I get back." He smiled with a slight since of renewed hope.

* * *

Chapter 13: Gilded Cage


	15. Gilded Cage

A/N Ok I don't have one. BioWare owns it; I'm ripping the heck out of the box.

Enjoy.

* * *

Alistair called Deedo to his study, he needed to talk to her in detail but now wasn't the time. He was looking out the window, he took it in, it was a beautiful day out the sun shone brightly, and the sky was clear and blue like the ocean.

Several minutes later a knock came to the door.

"Enter." He called behind him, his breath caught, it doesn't matter what she wears she could have darkspawn blood covering her and she still takes his breath away.

Her hair was braided in a single braid, she wore a pale blue dress that fell off the shoulders, and was backless he smiled slightly as they wore similar colors this day, he a light blue tunic and dark blue leggings.

"You called for me your Majesty?" she walked over to the desk.

"Yes, there is a question I need you to answer for me, but first I know you want to jump back into your duties..." Deedo nodded, "it will not be necessary Eamon has everything under control.

He turned back to the window, "And your question my lord?" she stood fanning herself slightly.

He drew a deep breath no mistaken it wasn't something he wished to talk about, he let it out slowly they looked each other in the eyes he reached for her and placed her braid over her shoulder.

"Something is different about you. Have you…" he took a step back crossed his arm and chewed the inside of his lower lip, his heart knew the answer, her demeanor told on her, even her full lips looked as if she just been kissed, he just needed to hear it from her lips.

"Your, highness?" speaking softly she cocked her head slightly to rouse him from his thoughts.

"Have you been sleeping with Teagan?" he blurted out, he was thinking of a more subtle way to phrase it, he had to know from her, her word meant everything.

Deedo lost all color in her face, she blinked a few times feeling the tears sting her eyes, her heart thumped hard against her chest.

"I…I find that to be a rather personal question." She felt a single tear escape, tickling her cheek.

Alistair walked over and wiped the stray with his thumb, "I will take that as a yes?" she nodded ever so slowly hanging her head slightly as to hide the guilt, she had been feeling since the day it happened.

He lifted her chin with his finger forcing her to look at him, he leaned close to her ear whispering "Ei seirlai o. Ei mar tyr ceilai maseirai sai basaer. (I forgive you. I want him gone before my return.)"

He met her gaze once more, her eyes widened at the language he spoke, she taught it to him, and she recovered quickly.

"You want me to stop seeing him, or sleeping with him?" she frowned slightly, the look in his eyes said everything, he wasn't joking nor found it remotely amusing.

"Both. Now you tell him or I will." His lips were dangerously close their breath intermingled with each other.

Her heart was in her ears now she looked at his lips then searched his eyes _*why are you doing this to me?*_

"You tell him, sire." She whispered.

Alistair raised a slight eyebrow, "As you wish."

He released her chin Deedo stumbled forwards slightly, her heart was pounding, and she covered her chest to still her heart and griping desk to steady her.

Alistair called over his shoulder, "Prepare for Satinalia, which should keep you occupied until my return from Orlais."

"No, I'm leaving." She quickly covered her mouth hoping to catch the words that slipped out.

He turned on his heel gently grabbing her face with his large sword worn hand "I will not let you go. You will not leave me again, for no one." He hissed through gritted teeth.

He sighed returning to his once calm demeanor, he was not joking he had been this way when he met with his 'sister' Goldanna. He kissed her forehead and walked out the room closing the think wooden door behind him.

* * *

Zevran climbed through the window and placed a hand on Deedo's shoulder, she jumped at his touch.

"So sorry my dear, it seems that King Warden has grown quite jealous?" Deedo turned quickly hugging Zevran tightly.

"He had the same look in his eyes, that cold uncaring calm as when he beheaded Loghain." She trembled.

Zevran held her for a few moments

"I will speak to him." He assured himself she was well before he left her to collect herself.

"Thank you, you are too good to me."

"It is but a pleasure to fawn over such a delicious creature such as yourself. I would have it no other way." He flashed his trademark grin and left after the King.

Deedo hurried to check on Teagan, she knocked before she entered, looking around, noting that nothing was out of place she checked the bedroom.

He wasn't in bed hearing water splash she peeked around the corner to see him enjoying a bath. She exited as quietly as she came in and made way to the council chambers, she took the stairs to the second floor balcony taking a seat behind Alistair's dais, overhearing a heated discussion, peering over the railing she saw Zevran leaning on the table.

"Then you my friend are a…ass!" Zevran pushed himself off the table turning on his heel cursing in Antivan.

"I'm a WHAT!" Alistair hit the table hard, causing her to jump.

Deedo could have sworn she heard Zev say something along the lines of _'I could have pursued her, but I let her go to you, cause that is what she asked.' _

Wynne shook her head sighing, "I must agree with our assassin, on this one."

And she calmly left the room. Watching he sank back into his dais for several moments, she looked to the door that was opening and a lovely strawberry blonde walked in, he rose to greet the woman.

Feeling someone watching him he looked around then up to the balcony, seeing no one _*Odd*_ he shrugged turning his attentions back to the young woman.

Deedo slunk back into the shadows, she was confused, and she managed a weak smile, her thoughts raced after her visit with the King, guilt for being with Teagan, feeling like she cheated.

It was Alistair's fault.

_*I do not feel we have a future together.* _Chimed in her thoughts.

It made since, from what she read her race alone was condemned to a life of servitude, pets or playthings. It made even more since being a magi, her and Cullen could never be. Shaking her head she made her way to the door

*_But why would he want me to stop seeing Teagan, he claims me no more.* _She was so lost in thought she then bumped right into Zevran.

Quickly apologizing, he waved it off "My love, come with me." He grabbed her hand pulling her to the entrance of the castle Deedo knitted her brow in confusion.

"I don't understand, go with you where?" her tried her best to keep up with him

"From here." He stopped and gestured the castle.

"Allow me to free you from how does one say, jaula de oro*, as you have freed me from the Crows." He cupped her face kissing her forehead tenderly.

Seeing Wynne from the corner of her eye the older mage placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Child, what is it you want to do?"

Deedo looked back at the door she just left, "I have…wait you know? Is it that obvious, it is almost like I have a sign following me." the older woman smiled and nodded.

"I have a plan, Zev find Naharra, Anders, and Nathaniel, I will be in my room." Zev left grinning to himself.

"Oh I will find Naharra alright."

"Wynne can you come with me please."

* * *

They arrived at her room, and she began to explain what happened when Alistair asked to speak to her as she took a few pieces of vellum jotting something quickly.

"He told me to plan for Satinalia I will do just that."

Naharra entered as she sealed the last note.

"My lady?" She looked a little flushed Deedo knew what happened and shrugged it off. She waited until the others showed to tell of her plan.

Once they all gathered, she had a task for each of them.

"I need you to take these to whom I have addressed, make haste it is of great importance. May the Maker guide your journey." She kissed the girl on the forehead and sent her on her way.

Turing to Zevran and Anders "I need you two to find me two gentlemen who look like…" she told eye color didn't much matter but physical type did.

"And three women who look like me…"

"No one looks like _you_." They stated together purring.

She smiled, and continued to describe how the women and men should look, "but if push comes to shove, we will soon have help with that." She then turned to her second in Command

"Nathaniel, you and Varel can head back to Amaranthine if you need too. I do not wish for things to pile up on us."

Nathaniel spoke up, "Commander I will go Varel can stay, I would like to see what you have planned. I should be back in time to attend the festival."

With a nod, Deedo gave the man a squeeze on the shoulder and he too left to make ready.

Alistair watched her as she took Zevran and Wynne away with her before he went 'training'. He sent for Jar'ad to send word to Teagan to meet him in the training grounds it was high time Alistair conveyed his feelings to the man that is his Uncle and Deedo's comforter.

Teagan was warming up with a training dummy when the king arrived. He had worked up a good sweat and waited for Alistair to get his muscles loose.

"Teagan, I know I haven't been the most hospitable host." Alistair tried to keep the sneering and venom to a minimum.

"Do not worry about that your highness you are a busy man."

Teagan stood in a saluted position with sword and shield in hand.

Alistair took his sword, shield, and made the same pose signaling his ready.

"Yes well that does have a lot to do with Lady Deedolett."

"Oh?"

Teagan said as they started to circle each other. Alistair made the first move, and showed just how hard the impact from sword connecting with Teagan's shield, his nephew was a lot stronger than anticipated.

"I want you to stop seeing her!"

Alistair grunted threw his teeth, when Teagan made contact with his sword.

"With all due respect, I do not see why I should!"

He pushed Alistair back a little ways before swinging at the king's mid section. Dodging the incoming blow Alistair fumed at the simple request and retaliated by lunging and shield bashing to show Teagan that he were serious.  
Teagan started to feel the strain of Alistair's persistent onslaught, rolling out of the way Teagan laughed at the 'boy' before him.

"King or no, you are acting like a spoiled child she is a grown woman free to make her decisions and free to see whom she wants!"

Teagan rushed him and clashed swords. "No offence!"

"You let her go, everyone knows it, and she is free to be courted at anytime. Anyone who has eyes knows the pain you caused."

That made Alistair's blood boil.

"And you are the one to make it better for her?" he swung his sword wildly.

They continued like that until evening, both tired neither yielding to the other.

Grasping at straws Alistair had one last card trick.

"I am still in love with her; she would also need my permission to marry."

"You're a boy, unworthy of her affections especially after what you did to her. She told me everything."

Teagan threw his sword and shield down, and turned leaving the grounds to bathe and visit Deedo in her bedchambers. Teagan found that she was asleep already and decided to crawl into bed with her. Pressing against her back, he leaned over to kiss her on the neck.

"Mmmm… Alistair…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Teagan sighed heavily it was not the first time that she said his name in her sleep or during those intimate moments, it wasn't often but it still happened. Teagan was getting a little tired of her thoughts occupied with Alistair. He took it in stride, and was going to keep trying other means – if need be, to make her forget about Alistair.

"A beautiful and intelligent woman such as yourself does not need someone who can toss you aside like a torn shirt. He is acting like a petulant child, but he seemed genuine, it must be because I threaten his standings with you."

Teagan stroked her soft brown locks and continued to talk to her while she slept.

When he felt as though he would slip into his own peaceful slumber, he kissed her cheek and made his way to his own bed.

* * *

*(golden/gilded cage).

Next Chapter: Festival of Surprise – Satinalia!


	16. Festival of Surprise – Satinalia!

A/N I love good music and magic... 'Nuff said. I gave the name of the song, if you like it or love it please R&R they will be much welcomed.

Recommend listening to:  
Abney Park – Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll and Kanon Wakeshima - Suna No Oshiro (Castle of Sand).

They have been the inspiration for the rewrite of a scene in this chapter.

BioWare dreamed it, I made it my own. =(~.~)=

Enjoy.

* * *

Preparations for the Satinalia has been a task, there is food, decorating, costume design and making, music, floral placement and hair.

She could not have done it all alone, so she enlisted the help of her friendly bard Leliana, devilishly handsome Antivan Zevran and Lady in waiting Naharra. Wynne was off with the King in Orlais conducting business.

Nathaniel had yet to return to the Castle he did send a missive that things were well, and he should return well before the festival. Anders had been a big help, but Deedolett could tell he was not quite happy.

* * *

Deedo had Naharra send word to First Enchanter Irving for a few magi and sending word of her safe arrival she wished him, and the Knight-Commander, could be here for her performance.

She sent one to the Dwarven King Harrowmont in Orzammar for a few engineers with their expertise in gear work and word around Denerim for an Elven wood master.

She sought out the jeweler who designed her bracelet, getting the name from Teagan and Sandal for enchantments.

* * *

Deedo asked Alistair reconsider his banishment of Teagan until the festival was over,

"As long as you're not, Caboodle-ing, it will be fine."

Deedo suppressed a chuckle remembering hearing such a conversation from her witch sister, curtsied and went straight to work on her plan.

Several days went by and once everyone was together, she explained in detail her plan. Leliana was positively giddy with delight.

"This will be the grandest, most spectacular Satinalia ever!" Leliana set to work straight away.

Deedo handed her a few sketches of the costume design, not wasting much time sent several others to work on preparations.

* * *

Minutes, hours, days, weeks and with two days left everything in the Denerim market was getting the final additions as well as the Alienage; the main stage was setting up in the middle of the old market that was destroyed by the darkspawn.

A raised stage for the King and court was in place, below that a place for Noble guests and the musicians were set to the left and right of the main stage.

Beautiful vibrant colors of gold, purple, green and silver fabric was swaying playfully in the wind, draped from several windows and market stalls, flora of similar colors were placed throughout. They tied a huge ribbon on the Alienage tree, games and other festival revelry lined the newly paved streets.

The two groups that were performing a better part of the entertainment practiced are held in the abandoned warehouse Deedo and her group cleared during the Blight.

"Tonight is the last run through and you will have short practice on the stage." Leliana was retuning her lute she looked over to Deedo who was rubbing her feet.

"I know you are tired my friend." Deedo cut her off, "No I'm ok, and I can do this.

I am just a little out of practice." She flashed a grin to Zevran, who was sweating also.

"Yes, his is quite exhilarating." He helped her to her feet.

"True I never knew you were such a good dancer." She took her place grinning.

"Ok everyone places Baeralas's Baer." Leliana began to strum.

Late into the hot summer night, they troupe returned to their quarters.

"Costume and hair last practice after tomorrow." Leliana said through a yawn.

Deedo was grateful for all the help, this is to be a significant performance one the King never saw her dance, and to her true feelings will be known.

Deedo finally made it to her room she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The morning and afternoon was still being busy, the Dwarfs created three mechanical boxes that wound up, and they even managed to make them spin.

The Elven master formed the wooded base and created a scroll design of three elements, together they created a wooden doll, it was a tough project, but they managed to get it to work according to Deedo's specifications.

The night before the Festival the center stage was covered by a curtain they practiced later in the evening with no musical accompaniment, Sandal presented them with the enchanted jewelry that was to be used for the three women.

Alistair came to look around the town and tried to peek beneath the curtain and was quickly had his hand popped.

"Ouch! You're a bad person you know?" grinning to the older woman.

Wynne just chuckled he sighed, "So you are not going to tell me what is going on."

"I have had specific instruction not to divulge any information, young man." She shook her head, smiling ushering him away from the stage.

Later Deedo crawled into her bed after Leliana's pep talk,

"Everyone has done a great job, I will see you all in the morning for hair and makeup, have a good night."

* * *

Deedolett sought out Anders, coming to his door she knocked once and entered, she found him in his room looking out of the window.

"Anders, are you well, I have noticed you are a little distressed." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No love, I'm alright." He put his best smile on.

Deedolett sighed and went to his wardrobe and began packing his bags, he looked over to her when the doors clicked open.

"Deedo, what are you doing?" He went to reach for the bag. She pulled away and continued packing his things neatly.

"I am sending you away, I had located and destroyed you phylactery and you are leaving here." She continued to pack and did not bother looking up at him.

"What? When?" he stood with his mouth, agape and eyes glossed over.

"I have lots of people who owe me, I do hope this will make you happy, I will miss you… you have been a good friend. Do not worry about someone following you no one will question it." She handed him his belongings and ushered him towards the door.

Anders stopped turning quickly – so quickly, Deedo tripped and caught in his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you, you are the greatest." He murmured in her hair, he kissed the top of her head and cheek and left.

"Be well, do not do anything stupid!" She called after him with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Alistair went in search of his Arlessa and could not locate her.

He opened the doors early so the towns' folk could partake in the festival breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Alistair did not stay long within the confines of the palace walls.  
He took his coin purse and Tengu as they wandered out the gates into the town to amuse themselves with the festival splendor and some of the games.

He handed some coin to the children, watching Tengu as he played with some of the children and played with a few while making his way to the Alienage, snacking on some of various foods buying some of the stall items, looking for Deedo in the process.

Catching sight of Bann Shianni the Alienage's leader, hoping her and her family will accompany him back to the castle soon for lunch.

He made his way back the back entrance of the palace to help himself to a light lunch, and still no Deedo

_*all that wondering and no her, Maker I hope she did not leave.* _at three bells trumpets sounded signaling the events beginning.

As everyone where taking their seats and settled the trumpets sounded again, the crowd cheered as King Alistair Theirin took his seat.

"Let the evening Satinalia begin!" he shouted as the drums and trumpets played, some mages put on a fireworks display into the night sky.

Deedo was finishing dressing when she heard the first trumpets, "Leli is everyone dressed, ladies we should be ready."

Deedo called Leliana tied the ribbon on her back

"That wig makes you look so different, you look like a doll." She giggled loving to play dress up the bard ran to check her musicians to make sure everyone was in place.

"I will see you shortly, good luck."

And the sapphire eyed beauty was gone. Deedo helped the women with the jewelry that went with their costumes.

"You all look very beautiful, I appreciate the time and help you have given and it will not go unnoticed." She smiled leading them out of the door at the second trumpet and drum flourish.

The curtain went up covering the stage, a murmur waved amongst the crowd light music and instrument tuning and testing being done, several runes lit the curtain in an array of color all eyes were on the stage as the curtain parted showing the stage finally.

Everyone pointed to the three fabric covered boxes, and a tall man with his apprentice working in the clear corner. The crowd murmured as the Lillo flutes began to play.

* * *

~Baeralas's Baer~ (Drosselmeyer's Doll)

The man watches as the doll dances about, but something is not quite right, he sees the doll fall with her head spinning around on her neck, several gasps could be heard from the audience, and he has the doll carried off shaking his head.

Deedo brought in she is wearing a snow-white chignon wig, white silk and lace top, snugly fit with a ribbon skirt to her knees of light blue and white tulle, her white and blue toe shoes ribbon laced around her ankles, she stands expressionless.

He winds her up, when he finishes she stands on her toes and dances around with a series of twirls, she pauses with her leg extended he takes her hand and spins her around she continues to dance.

She starts to emanate electricity and ice to sparkle, the crowds' claps with ohhs and ahhs as she winds down in the center of the stage and stops. The apprentices carefully move the circular platforms in a triangle formation around Deedo and her master.

The Gentleman presented his doll to the King with a bow, signaling another man with a slightly husky voice in time with the music.

"Gentlemen, this fallen angel is the illegitimate daughter

of art and science. A modern marvel of engineering, clockworks

elevated to the very natural process which even now sets your blood

racing and your eyes flashing at such irreproachable beauty. Here is

Kae (Gaia), here is Eilai (Eve), here is Sheileir (Lilith), and I stand before you as her

father. Sprung fully-formed from my brow, dewy and sweet; she can be

yours and yours again, for her flesh is the incorruptible pale-the

excuse from the wages of sin!"

As each name spoken, the fabric drops to reveal the women, who bare striking resemblance to the main Doll, with Kae short brown hair and bright jade eyes, with element stone skin falling from the wrist and ankles her outfit is that of earth.

Ivy and a vine tail that reached the floor, with white flowers dotting about and green toe shoes and brown ribbon tie.

Eilai with medium length jet black hair that curled at the tips and striking ocean eyes, she wore a set of special designed small clothes, that were dyed pale blue with scrolling blue up the sides of her legs and down her arms, as well as crackling at her wrist and ankles, with blue toe shoes white ribbon tie.

Lastly Sheileir with her long, wild, fire red hair and brilliant fuchsia eyes, she wore flames at her wrist and ankles like the other ladies she had a top that looked like it was made of scales, her bottoms left the outside of her legs look like they were scales red toe shoes and orange ribbon tie.

Baeralas touches Deedo's arm tenderly and strokes her cheek, he then winds her up once more, and she begins to twirl in the center with her ice element sparkling around her.

Also the three ladies dancing a spinning about, with elemental grace, the crowd cheers the beauty of the ladies and the use of elemental magic then Deedo joins and the four of them leap, spin and twirl to when the music winds down.

Deedo is finally facing the King and Teagan, on the last note they collapse like dolls, causing the King and Teagan to rise, Zevran placed a hand on his arm pausing him with a shake of his head and Shianni pausing Teagan with a smile.

Baeralas swept Deedo into his arms carrying her off stage; the others similarly swept as well.

* * *

At Brother Genitivi's home, where the women changed during the performance, Leliana met them clapping and squealing.

Deedo shook the paralysis spell off, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Oh, oh you were all lovely dollies, you looked so wonderful." She clapped and went on and on with praise of her work

"Quickly Deedo your outfit is here." She hurried Deedo into the bedroom and had her hair done and dressed.

They finished ten minutes later, she came out, in a altered version of her mages robes from the tower, short up to her thighs she had burgundy point shoes to match.

Her back was out and it fastened at the neck, bare arms, and tiny slits up the sides from full movement, her hair tied in a loose curled chignon at the top of her head. She was ready and ushered to the stage cloaked.

The stage was filled with jugglers, tumblers, and music as they awaited the next big performance. Once the stage was cleared of the mabari show, the runes were dimmed and the curtain closed again.

* * *

Suna no Oshiro ~ Castle of Sand.

The mages outside the stage formed a cloud with 'rain' the drums sounded like light thunder rumbling and runes made the lightning effect, the curtain opened to show two men dressed in dark colors facing the two spots where the audience can see.

One facing the musicians and one opposite facing the King, in the center was Deedo; she starts to dances in time to the music as 'Alistair' removes his mask.

Alistair sits on the edge of his dais eyes wide.

They do a few lifts and turns she shows her magic ability of lightning and quick graceful footwork, he is her friend and lover is exhibited as they dance together.

Then taking her hand and pulls her to him as she covers her face turning away from him, then to his face and caresses his cheek.

They dance he lifts her and tosses her in the air spinning her, showing the innocent love _(Alistair)_ touches her shoulder with the rose sensually gliding it across her bare skin and lips, she looks to the flower in his hands. Taking the perfect rose, she is lead around the room until he disappears from the stage.

Alone she dances around looking for him and to no avail; she walks over towards the musicians' area and dances about looking to the sky for an answer.

A series of gasps collect, Alistair, on his dais starts to feel a tug at his heart.

Deedo then sits on the floor in 'tears' she lets loose a dramatic emotional powerful flame, surrounding her body as she pounds the ground.

The last man walks up to her removing his mask, Teagan gasps.

_(Teagan)_ places a hand on Deedo's shoulder and she reluctantly takes it dancing away he pleads with her to trust him she takes his hand and dances with him in beautiful series of lifts and spins.

Feeling as she can trust him she shares with him her hurt. He responds by kissing her hand.

She then places a hand on his cheek, feeling herself beginning to trust him more she raises her leg on his thigh, he feels her leg, and she arches her back letting lose her hair.

As it cascades down her leg and she raises back up to face him, he picks her up and spins her with her legs wrapped around his waist.

They 'kiss' and she is put back down, they dance together with graceful throws and spins. (_Alistair)_ Sees them together and takes Deedo back by the hand leading her away from (_Teagan)_

_(Alistair)_ starts to argue with _(Teagan)_ and they fight, either arm grabs Deedo and they turn her pulling her forwards whipping her about, backwards and flipping her gracefully across their arms, they start to tug her left and to the right.

She is crying for real every ounce of emotion she had not been able to show is being shown tonight.

Deedo dances in turns to the center of the stage and as the final notes play she finishes on her toes arms and fingers extended then she shifts into the fade, like a ghost.

The music concludes, the crowd explodes at the last performance, Deedo can hear them but she cannot stop the tears, her heart is aching.

The curtain in closed Zevran rushes over to the stage cloaking her caring her to Brother Genitivi's house, Leliana slipped away to catch up with them both.

She is sobbing, shaking her breathing ragged, "Deedo…" Leliana called to her friend softly with her own tears burning her eyes.

"You danced beautifully, I think" Zevran wiped her tears "I speak for everyone when I say; you conveyed every ounce of emotion out there."

"If they do not see the pain and torment they caused..." Her fingers stopped him from speaking and gentle shaking of her head.

Alistair and Teagan exchanged glances after the curtains fell, giving the 'We need to talk' look, they left quietly, while the music stirred a jaunty tune as everyone ate, drank and danced.

* * *

Next Chapter: Eye to Eye


	17. Seeing Eye to Eye

A/N Sorry this one is a little short, updated in various places...

Thank you Vana, Erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven and xaiael for your comments that have been a great help and keep this story going. Those new thank you as well.

BioWare rocks! I roll…Deedo, Tengu and Naharra.

Enjoy!

* * *

The thick walls of the palace muffled the celebration outside; Teagan followed closely behind King Alistair to the study, as Alistair waved the guards away from the door.

"Please, have a seat, drink?" Alistair poured a glass of brandy.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. The…uh performance was breathtaking, yes?" Teagan took a sip.

"Yes her performance." Alistair looked out of the window, "I questioned her already about the two of you." He placed the bottle down and took a seat behind his desk.

"I asked her to stop the affair. She had left it to me to speak to you about it. That is the reason I spoke with you before I had left for Orlais."

Teagan looked up at the young king, "May I ask why?"

Alistair looked into the glass and swirled the brown liquid with a heavy sigh

"Honestly? Jealousy a selfish man's desire for someone he had an opportunity to be with." He took a drink lost in thought.

Teagan nodded "I told her you were a fool, regardless of the consequences."

Teagan sat back smiling at this 'boy' before him, "Now you want me to give Deedolett to you willingly, without first finding what she wants?"

"Yes, I would and you're right it would be her decision." He poured another glass for Teagan and himself.

"She is an infectious woman, intelligent, caring, exquisite and quite… _flexible_." Teagan grinned, staring into his glass.

Alistair shot him a nasty glance. _*How dare you! I should strip you of your title, like that would do any good. All right, two can play that game.*_

"You know about the Silverleaf birthmark, right?" Teagan looked up, surprised.

Alistair grinned ear to ear. He did not divulge too much information, but he knew her body well. He was positive that there was nothing more between them than lust driven attraction.

* * *

Leliana and Zevran sat waiting for Deedo to finish dressing so they could make their way back to the castle for dinner.

"I hope this is acceptable." Deedo came out wearing a canary yellow dress with a scoop in the front, much like Morrigan's top and backless.

Her hair was pulled up into a chignon with loose curls and two braids draped over her shoulders.

"You look wonderful," Zevran graced her knuckles taking her arm.

"Are you all better, my friend?" Leliana asked as she led them to the door.

"I am. I just hope neither will be disappointed." Leliana took her other arm once outside and they made their way to the palace.

Nathaniel walked up as they were leaving the house, "Deedolett… You were beautiful tonight."

Seeing her friend she rush to a welcoming hug, "Thank you, I was afraid you wouldn't have made it." She grinned.

"I was in the audience, I had the best seat." He held his arm for her to take. Deedo slipped her arm in his and Zevran took the other.

Nathaniel knew the situation and offered his support. "If for any chance they do not understand what it was that you tried to convey…"

Zevran shook his blonde locks in agreement; he did not like to see his dearest friend distraught.

"It is ok; at least I let my feelings show tonight, no harm shall come to them. Promise me."

Zevran agreed stating for emphasis, "Just let me know, my friend, and I shall be your arm."

Deedo sighed and laughed, to change the mood.

"What is a girl to do, a handsome man on each arm, and my lovely bardic friend to help me in a moment's notice. I really do appreciate you all being here, you have done so much for me, Thank you. I will even thank Wynne when I see her."

Leliana's eyes glassed over, "You are our dearest friend; we would stop the flow of time if we could for you."

The redheaded bard giggled. "Now we are almost here. There will be speeches and the like, are you up for it?"

Confidence renewed, Deedo smirked.

"Out of all the hard decisions I've made, this is a walk in the Brecilian Forest."

Leliana and Zevran laughed as they continued their way to the palace, Nathaniel gave a brief chuckle.

* * *

The Herald announced the dancers in the Great Hall. The dancers gave their doll performance again, minus Deedo, for the nobility. Alistair congratulated everyone and Deedo ushered them to the next room for small boons of thanks.

Deedo reentered a while later. As they entered the dining hall, Alistair took her arm.

"You have done a lovely job on the decorations, and the food looks wonderful, as do you." he leaned into her ear whispering, while inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"You're quite welcome, you're Majesty. I would be happy to do it all over again should you ask," she smiled politely in return.

She took her seat nearest the King with Wynne, Arl Eamon and Varel across from her. Bann Teagan sat to Alistair's right and Leliana to his left, Zevran on Deedo's right. Nathaniel sat on her left with Tengu sitting on her right with a large beautiful purple and gold bow, panting happily.

"You hungry boy?" Deedo asked looking down at her beloved furry friend. He yipped in acknowledgment and the group closest laughed.

Soon the food was brought in filling the room with its wonderful aroma.

* * *

Later that evening, Deedo chatted with those closest to her while everyone continued to eat, drink and sing. Several guests complimented her on her performance joined by Teagan and Alistair.

After a while, she excused herself and went to Teagan's chair, "I need to speak to you, if you please," she said softly into his ear.

Teagan nodded and followed her to a side room of the hall, closely watched by Alistair.

"You needed to speak to me?" he asked.

"I have been avoiding you due to the King's request so I apologize for that now."

"That's the reason for you not sneaking into my bedchambers these past weeks." He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Deedo felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. She tensed up and slipped out of his embrace

"I'll be right back." She left the room and came back with Alistair in tow.

"Ok, I have something that needs to be said, because it is obvious that neither of you are going to say anything."

She started to pace, visibly agitated and both men watched her closely. She stopped sharply, turning to look from one to the other.

"I know what _my_ feelings are for the both of you." She started to rub her brow, feeling herself get angry.

"You need to let me know what your intentions are. I am not looking for what you can offer me, and I am not asking what you can offer me physically. It goes deeper than that. I will not use either one of you and I will not be _toyed_ with."

Deedo kissed them both on the cheek and returned to the party.

Alistair and Teagan looked at the door then back to each other,

"King Alistair Theirin." Teagan turned to him, bowing.

"Bann Teagan Guerrin."Alistair nodded in return.

"If you honestly love that woman out there, I will accept her as my niece." Teagan patted Alistair on the shoulder and left the King to his thoughts.

* * *

Alistair exited after several minutes, taking his seat at the table. A moment later, Alistair cleared his throat and stood up. Immediately, the room grew silent, awaiting the word of the King,

"Deedolett Surana has been an exceptional driving force. She has not only helped the defeat of the Archdemon and quelled the Blight, but she has also helped with the rebuilding of the towns that were affected during the Blight. She has gotten the Magi their controlled independence and seen to it that the Elves treated as more than second-class citizens are. Long live Deedolett!"

The room cheered, everyone raising their glasses and applauding. Deedo felt her cheeks warm.

"Say a few things," he whispered.

Deedo shook her head slightly, and Alistair added, "They're waiting."

She sighed, rising "I appreciate all of the kind words from our beloved king."

She paused to collect her thoughts.

"I have been honored to assist with everything that has been brought to my attention, honored more so by everyone allowing me to help. With everything running smoothly as it is, I…" she hung her head.

Then looked from her Blight companions and Nathaniel, then to Teagan and Alistair taking a deep breath, she said very quickly.

"I am stepping down as Arlessa, and I will be leaving Denerim." She pushed her chair back and headed for the door as fast as she could.

Teagan looked at Alistair, "Stop her!" he mouthed.

"Deedolett!" he called. She slowed briefly, "Vadeilas Taeralae!" She and turned slowly, shaking her head no.

* * *

Next Chapter: From the Heart


	18. From the Heart

A/N BioWare 'nuff said. Deedo, Tengu and Naharra me.

A/N Thank you(s) go to o-Vana-o0 for being the best beta and putting up with the headache, which I think I caused dealing with this chapter. Erynnar (hugs) for the help with this Chapter and tolerating my corny jokes.

I had received wonderful responses for this story. I love the fact that I am getting Hits and the Reviews that I had gotten it warms my heart to get happy feedback Thank you so much.

My thanks go out to those who have added 'us' to Fave and Alerts.

Thank you again o-Vana-o0 for beta-in and Erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven and xaiael for the constant reviews, on every chapter (I LOVE IT!) and to all my stalkers (yes you know who you are).

* * *

Alistair and Deedo looked at each other for a long moment, Deedo's face twisted in confusion.

"Alistair, vae o beilai sai (do you love me), or is this because Teagan had me?" Deedo pointed at Teagan staring at Alistair, through narrowed eyes refuse to raise her voice.

Alistair's muscles tightened as he ground his teeth together.

"Both."

He took a breath to steady himself. He loved her. She was right this hadn't been fair to her. At last, he had a chance to make it right.

_*No more holding back, this is it.*_

"I beilai (love) you. I am sorry for what I said after the Landsmeet." He paused to collect his thoughts,

"I want to be with you and no other. Ei mys (I tried)." Alistair whispered the last words, so she would not know his shame at trying to seek another.

Deedo crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You lied to me. You said you beilas (loved) me." She felt a lump in her throat as she screamed,

"I did what I thought was right for Ferelden, I didn't think for one moment you damned Templars would rip my heart out!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Deedo was hurting, she was furious not only did she wish she never left to tower, she wish the fool speaking with her wasn't constricting her feelings. She loved him, gave herself to him, mind, body and soul.

"Deedolett, I never meant to hurt you. I know I promised to beilai (love) you forever and I do, with all my heart." Alistair walked slowly over to her, not taking his eyes off her,

"Please just listen, let me explain. I made a huge mistake, but I have had time to think. Please let me make this right. When I went to Orlais, I could think of no one but you. Ask Wynne, I nagged the whole trip."

*_Even in her distressed state she is still beautiful* _he thought, his heart aching twisted painfully in his chest.

Seeing his approach she started to back away slowly. Deedo needed to get away, she wanted to be in his arms.

_*Damn him, my heart cannot stand this.* _Her head hurt, her heart hurt, tears continue to fall. She thought about the first the first time they met, to the words that broke her world.

Deedo was beyond hurt, "I never lied to you, not once! You beilai (love) me how? By making me a noble to serve under you or just to be your seileir (consort)? You hurt me Alistair." Every word came as a hiss.

The sacrifice she made so they both could live, shaking her head vigorously _*How could I be so naïve?* _trying to extinguish the thoughts for the love she will never have. She turned towards the door, air she needed air, maybe she could resolve her composure and go back with Nathaniel and Varel.

Alistair was furious and scared, *_she was trying to leave!*_ "No, you are not that to me at all... Please... Don't leave! Damn it! Guards, bar the doors!"

Acting on fear, he hurried over to Deedo.

Zevran and Nathaniel were the first to rise, blades in hand, as they almost knocked their seats over, Zevran knowing how the King's temper has been of late.

Several of the women gasped, while a few other men started to rise, ready to assist if necessary, Tengu started to stalk toward Alistair, growling lightly until Wynne calmed the men down with a simple wave of her hand.

Stopping in front of the guards who stood in her way. "Oh, now you are going to hold me byseilar (prisoner)? Move out of my way!" she spat,

She raised her hands to cast at them; all she could think to do was get away. The men flinched, but relaxed when her arm was suddenly grabbed, drawing her attention to the king.

"Sais sai cae! (Let me go!)" She wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"No. I love you. I refuse to let you go. No more running." Alistair cupped her face in his hands, touching his forehead to hers.

"No I-I cannot do this. Stop…let me leave…" She placed her hands over his to pull herself free, to get away from his warm touch. It was making it hard for her to concentrate.

Deedo could smell his scent, mingled arousal, and love. His hot breath fanning her face, smelling of berry pie, they had for desert, it was not helping her situation.

"My beilai (love), please hear feel the words you taught me. By the Maker, I beilai (love) you." He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to listen.

Moving his arm to her waist pulling her closer to him, holding the back of her head with his large hand- forcing her to remain still, unable to move.

Everyone in the room was still, watching the 'couple' before them. The whole room watched with mixed emotions.

They could see by the way he was holding her, and the fact that she allowed him to stop her escape, that this was a tender moment that friends and guests were allowed to witness.

Everyone strained to hear what was being said between them, but the mage and the king were speaking too softly.

* * *

"F-find a b -bride, p-please," she pleaded with him, tears continuing to pour from her eyes. Her heart was breaking.

"I-I w-would r-rather be m-made t-tranquil, just… oh, M-m-maker, please f-find…" She wasn't able to finish her thought, as Alistair's sweet gentle kiss covered her mouth and cut her off.

Deedo closed her eyes responsively, letting the feeling of warmth shroud her as he held her close. A soft moan escaped her throat, her heart was beating tremendously against her chest, like a humming bird.

Pulling away from her soft lips, he watched her slowly open her eyes. He breathed, his voice barely a whisper,

"I _have_ found my mydai (bride). Marry me." He smiled tenderly, searching her eyes for her answer.

The room fell into a hushed silent as they all waited for the answer breathlessly. Leliana nodded vigorously, tears running down her cheeks as she her hands covered her heart and mouth.

Zevran and Wynne smiled appreciatively, and even Tengu sported a wide doggie grin.

Alistair reached into his pocket and fumbled a moment before finding what he needed. He dropped to one knee.

"Maybe they didn't hear," he said, gesturing to the people around them.

"I asked if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He could hear the room murmur happily, and some started to wolf whistle and clap.

Deedo starred at the man before her then she looked around at the room full of guests. Leliana was nodding, bouncing up and down excitedly. Wynne let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled.

Zevran nodded encouragingly, Nathaniel and Varel bowed. Tengu trotted over to Alistair and Deedo and put his head on their clasped hands. He looked up at Deedo and barked an affirmative of the union.

"Deedolett Silverleaf Surana, will you marry me?" Alistair asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Deedo's head spun as she went through several thought processes.

*_Could this be happening? Does he really love me, this much?*_

She swayed, "Y-y-yes?" All the arguing and the sudden proposal proved a little too much for her; she fainted.

Alistair caught her before she hit her head on the stone floor. Scooping her up in his arms, he nodded to the guards blocking the door, they opened it as he went to carry her to her room.

"What did she say?" Leliana called after him.

"She said yes!" _*I think*_ The door closed behind him, but he could hear the cheers of the crowded dining hall even as he made his way up to the bed chambers.

He smiled at the unconscious form of the lovely elf woman in his arms, "By the Maker, I love you woman." As he shifted her in his arms up the stairs.

* * *

Next Chapter: Flame Rekindled


	19. Flame Rekindled

A/N Thank you(s) go to Vana for beta-in, Erynnar, Zoe Whiteraven, xaiael and Warrose for many wonderful comments I can only hope that future installments will be received as kindly as this short love story has been.

I had been given so many wonderful comments that it melted my scrooge heart. Thank you for those new viewers and those who added to Fave. I appreciate it greatly.

* * *

Please check out some of the groovy FF stories from DA Archives… hey that sounds official;

_Erynnar's – The First Cut is Always the Deepest, Soulmates- Almost 100 chapters! GO E GO! (Hot Monkey Smut!), and Sighs of a Whispering Blade._

_Warrose's – A Purpose- Time travel has never gotten hotter! (Hot Monkey Smut!)_

_jen4306's – Naughty in Nature (Hot Monkey Smut!)_

_sleepyowlet's – Go read they are amazing! (Hot Monkey Smut!)_

Just to name a few. However, there are many others… Keep reading, it's healthy. I am proud to say that a few of these Authors are part of Deviant art as well, check them out.

* * *

So this chapter should look like Area 51. Yeah I went there!

Thank you all so much, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD! **Many, I believe, of my viewers are younger. I wish to express that this Chapter is of the **VERY** Adult persuasion, and please forgive me if anyone is offended.

Again this Chapter is of the **ADULT EXPLICIT CONTENT**.

Readers you have been warned.

Rating: **M** for Overtly Mature or the elusive **AO **(Adult Only)

You have no _IDEA_ how hard it is to write good sex…. Man… is it hot in here?

* * *

Alistair changed his mind about taking her to her chambers he headed to his instead. All of the training he had been doing made the elven woman in his arms feel light as light as a feather.

The guard seeing his approach opened the door to the King's bedchambers.

"Thank you; you may join the others down stairs." Alistair instructed the young Knight.

"Thank you, Sire." The guard quietly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Alistair laid Deedo down then proceeded to undress her, just to make her comfortable, taking her shoes off, he forgot he hadn't anything to change her into going over to the dresser and pulled one of his tunics for her to wear.

He decided he better changed himself as well finding a loose fitting pair of trousers he slipped into those. He went over to the window letting in some cool summer air and blown out a few candles before returning to Deedo to help her out of her gown.

He sat her up and slid behind her leaning her against his broad muscled chest. He pulled the tunic over her head and undid the ties to her gown, pulling her arms through the armholes he gently laid her back down.

She groaned slightly and turned on her side. He paused for a moment, trying not to wake her slid the gown down around her hips letting his fingers grace her silken skin. She moved her leg as he trailed his hand down her legs and around her calves, wishing he were the fabric that gets to hug her supple skin.

Finally removing the garment without awakening her, he set the gown neatly on the chair near the dresser. Standing but a moment to allow himself to drink in her still form, he gazed a few moments more then walked over to the window, he could hear the sounds of the festivities continuing late into the night.

He smiled his heart rejoiced, he was finally feeling the peace and the love he once had before, lost to his thoughts he leaned against the windowsill breathing in the sweet summer night air.

* * *

Deedo awakened to find herself in the dimly lit room in a tunic she knew she did not have on a few moments ago.

She let her eyes adjust to the dark before looking around from her laying position,

_*This is not my room.*_ she sat up and looked around some,

_*Armor, swords, and Oh, those are the runes I gave him.* _setting her eyes on Alistair's well toned back, as he continued to look out of the window.

She slid off the bed, finding the soft rugs and furs beneath her feet she walked up to Alistair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your highness?" She spoke softly then jumped back when he turned sharply.

"Deedo, you are up? I didn't mean to startle you." He watched her for a second,

"You should be laying down, I am pretty sure that you are tired." he reached for her hand then pulled away quickly not wanting to run her off.

"I will be fine, thank you. What were you looking at?" She walked over to the window to peer out.

He watched with a small smile on his lips, the tunic was four times her size and hung off her lithe frame, it exposed some of her back and right shoulder he cleared his throat,

"You know you… you said yes, at least I would like to think you said… yes." she turned to him with the moon in the background illuminating the beautiful star filled sky.

The moon shining behind her created a bluish white halo around her.

"I said yes." She nodded biting her lower lip

"I remember that. I also remember you saying some very hurtful things too." She held her head down trying to hide the smile.

Alistair noticed that she was fidgeting slightly.

"You cheeky...come here." he pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead, nose and lips, whispering, 'I love yous', with every kiss.

"I am sorry for everything, I honestly never meant to hurt you." he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I forgive you. I love you too, with all my heart." She placed a hand on his cheek rubbing his jaw before pressing her lips against his, his tongue tickled her upper lip, inviting her tongue to play with his.

Her arms went around his neck, his hands slid up and down her back slowly, feeling her tight body, and squeezing her firm behind.

They moaned in each other's breaths, breathless they broke their kiss, she looked at him boring into his soul he saw all the love she has for him and him alone. She was his and he hers.

He gently carried her over to the bed laying her back never taking his eyes off her.

He lay between her legs with his head on her stomach, Deedo played with his sandy blonde hair as he slid his hands up the shift running his fingers up and down her sides and curve of her spine, tickling her.

"My love you are very beautiful." He raised his head to meet her eyes, for her part, Deedo couldn't , look away from those sexy mesmerizing amber eyes, even if she wanted to.

Alistair pulled Deedo's tunic up and began to teasingly play her with the sensitive nipples the sudden shock wave of pleasure this gave her sent chill bumps all over her skin.

Alistair worked the left nipple of one breast while gently squeezing and massaging the other.

She arched her back, she was getting very moist as he worked her body with his massages and kisses she moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Maker..." she called in harsh whispers biting her lower lip, while rubbing her leg up and down his side and back.

After working her beautiful breast, he shifted his weight to lie on next to her pulling Deedo's small clothes down, ripping them off actually, and sliding two fingers down from her navel into her moist center teasing her swollen, sticky folds.

Alistair positioned himself between her legs again to kiss the silver leaf birthmark on the inside of her right thigh.

Deedo let out a short passionate moan arching her back, he kissed his way up to her neck before biting her, and not hard enough to hurt but the reaction he gotten from the amount of pressure he applied, Deedo was enjoying it.

"My name is not Maker." He bit her nipple and flicked his tongue over it quickly,

"When I am finished with you, you are going to wish I was." He mumbled into her skin as he kissed his way down her stomach, licking around her navel.

Her body was shivering from the periodic waves of small orgasms that now regularly racked her body. Alistair was busy working her up into a tizzy, his mouth on the left breast, his left hand busy exploring her wet, hot center all the while the massaging her right breast.

He watched Deedo's expression she was biting her lower lip and sucking on a finger or biting her knuckle.

"You want my tongue inside of you, don't you? You want me to make beilai (love) you?" he pounded her with his fingers exploring her tightening walls.

Deedo shuttered the she was slowly coming of one mind boggling orgasm, moaning

"Y-yes, p-please…"

Alistair teased Deedo's swollen clitoris with his thumb and tickled it with his tongue as he continued to stroke her center.

She gasped "Oh. Maker..." several times as her body acted on its own accord.

The light bucking of her hips as she continued to wriggle beneath him caused him to become more aroused than he thought possible as he lapped up her sweet nectar.

Wiggling due to the tickle sensation in her stomach she received after numerous orgasms she grabbed his head and pulled him up, willingly he kissed a trail up to her neck.

"What is it you wish of your King." he growled into her ear.

"I want to pleasure you." Deedo's voice was seductive, laced with lust she could feel him hard pressed against her slippery center.

"As you wish."

He moved from over top of her and laid in the middle of the bed, licking the sticky nectar only she can make from his fingers. Deedo slid her breast down his muscled thigh racking her nails down his chest.

Taking his shaft into her petite hands, she began to stroke him while kissing and licking the tip.

She slowly place the head into her mouth, the mixture of her soft lips, tongue and warm breath sent his mind into a tailspin. It was hard to concentrate on not releasing just yet, pleasuring her was one thing, he would get satisfaction from her pleasure alone, but when he let her take control, it takes everything in him to hold back.

He took the chignon out of its tight coil letting her hair fall over her shoulders he kept her hair out of the way of what she was happily occupied and currently engrossed in.

Deedo began picking up speed and increasing the grip on his hardened shaft, sliding her hands from base to tip, letting low moans escape her lips as she came up for air.

Continuing pleasing massages while licking the underside of his shaft with her tongue, he shuttered, the skin of his shaft was throbbing at her touches, so sensitive he could feel exactly what she was doing with his eyes closed.

"Deedo…" he growled

As he slapped his hand to his forehead, she blew thin coat of ice over his arousal making him jump in shock, she covered him again quickly her moist warm mouth taking in as much of him as she can intensifying the effects of the sudden chill to warmth of her; hands, tongue and lips.

He grunted relaxing once again hitting his head against the headboard of the massive bed and bucked his hips against her rhythm. Feeling like he was about to lose himself.

"Deedo... Get on your knees." he grunted taking a fist full of her hair pulling himself from her grasp, he was close to his release and wasn't quite finished with her just yet.

A small look of displeasure flashed in her eyes. He kissed her before she crawled into her knees as was asked of her Alistair placed his knees between her legs, causing her to spread her legs further.

He leaned forward and kissed her spine, rubbing her hips and behind, Deedo shivered her in pleasure of his touch. She gasped clutching the sheets, moaning heavily as he rubbed against her sensitive skin.

Alistair placed his tip inside of her slippery center and slowly, slid in pushing all of himself into her feeling every twitch, every tightening muscle of her walls as she grip around him. She cried out in pleasure.

"Mmmm, M-maker." she gasped, he didn't move, fearful of sudden release, the sensation was to great, he wasn't ready to climax just yet he let the wave wash over him before he slowly stroked her insides.

"You are absolutely delicious." he grunted as he kissed her back he pulled out slowly, almost leaving her and then in one hard thrust caused her to cry in delight.

"I also told you, my name is not, Maker." the thought of dominating her right now put a lustful grin on his lips as he nipped her back.

He thrust again, "My name, Deedo, say it." he grunted deep from his throat.

His arousal was spreading her more, but the feeling was both pleasurable and painful, she was relishing in it.

"Maker, this feels..." she gasped as another wave cause her to stop speaking.

"My, name..." he thrust again, "Is not Maker."

*_I'm not going to be able to keep this up.*_ his thoughts raced, trying to concentrate _not_ on the pleasing sensation her tight flower was giving him.

"Say it." he pushed. She moaned.

"Say it." he pulled her hair, she chuckled lightly threw pleasured gasps.

"Say it!" He thrust harder, grabbing her waist tight he began to pound her, thrust after thrust causing her to chant, 'Maker, yes and there'.

"Deedo!" He pounded her until he could feel her break.

She bit her lip trying not to give in, he felt great and she wanted it to continue he was hitting that one spot and before she knew it…

"Alistair!" she finally gave in to his lust driven whim.

They simultaneously released, he smiled with satisfaction kissing her slick back. He exited her and moved her to lie on her back.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Panting as he lay between her legs with his head back on her stomach, she caught her breath waiting for her heart to slow its pace.

"No you didn't. Again…please?" she smiled as she felt her breath return, playing in his hair.

He pulled himself up to her lovely face kissing her lightly he licked her lower lip as she licked his upper, his tongue into her mouth. He centered himself above her and placed himself inside of her once more and ever so gently began grinding his hips to push his length deep within her.

Locked in their kiss, he growled deep from within his throat, her previous orgasm left her so slippery it making him even more aroused once more.

His hips ground against hers as they kissed, their bodies started to tense as they neared climax her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Alistair's thrusts began to quicken.

"Alistair...I-I love you!" she screamed going into pleasured convulsions raking her nails along his muscled shoulders.

He released his seed deep inside of her again,

"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly trying to catch his breath and slow his quickened pulse down.

He placed weight on his forearms to wipe strands of hair off her face. Once she acknowledged she was well, he laid next her pulling her body close to him., her slick back to his drenched chest.

"I love you, to no end my lady." he kissed the back of her head and neck, moving her soft hair to the side.

_*Oh, I'll give her the ring in the morning.*_ he listened to her breath, she was asleep, he smiled pulling her closer.

"Sai beilai, Ei mys shalar balai o aelar. (My love, I will never let you go again.)"

He whispered into her ear, she sighed as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Alistair chuckled letting her euphonious breathing lull him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Next Chapter: First rule of love is Trust


	20. First Rule of Love is Trust, part 1

A/N

I thank you truly for those who have followed. I sincerely apologize for the delay.

Enjoy.

* * *

The morning after Satinalia.

The two lovers woke sometime during the middle of the night, lingering in bed enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms once more.

"I have one request." Deedo made circles on his bare chest with her finger.

"Anything, just name it." Alistair rubbed her shoulder as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Shifting positions so she could look him in the eye "Do not hurt me again, I will not come back again." She was serious, and he knew it.

"You have my word." Alistair looked her in the eye, he meant it but she also heard it before.

With a soft reassuring smile she laid back where she had been and continued to pet his smooth skin, they laid and dozed off listening to the old owl outside the window.

* * *

Deedo stood on the steps of the Gallows leading into the city the sea at her back spraying her with its warm droplets wetting her now straightened hair.

See looked up to see the huge bronze statues foreboding and looming overhead, you could almost hear the anguished cries coming from their open mouths and see tears long since dried leaving oxidized trails down their cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, she ascended the steps, her own tears dried and forgotten. Dressed in common clothing she made her way from the harbor to the markets of Hightown to the Viscount's Keep.

"Could I interest you in a necklace once said to belong to the Hero of Ferelden?" a merchant held up a necklace to show off, to passersby.

Deedo lowered her head shielding her face and frowned slightly, the title was like a knife to her heart, shaking her head free from the thought she spotted a templar asking for directions.

"Pardon me ser, is this were I may find the Viscount?" Deedo looked up the long white steps.

"It is, but I am sorry to say that there is no Viscount presently." The young man, looked down at the elven woman, taking in her form, Deedo turned her eyes to the templar confused.

"Has something happened, I apologize is there someone of authority I can speak with?" Her Aqua eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Yes, you can speak with the Knight Commander or the Champion of Kirkwall." He grinned slightly. "Excuse me for being so forward but would you be willing to have lunch with me, I can take you to the Knight Commander, my shift change is up soon."

Deedo smirked, _'Templars… no men!'_ I would like that, any help will be welcomed thank you."

"The name is Brann by the way, yours?" he smiled brightly before looking around for his fellow templar for is break.

"Silver." First, lie of the day.

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty lady."

'_Ugh, I think I shall lose the lunch I haven't eaten yet.' _Deedo smiled up at the man and pointed over near a bench in the shade.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Brann made his way over to escort her over to the Templar's Hall.

He chatted with her trying to gain her favor Deedo listened to his story of how he came to Kirkwall, and how he joined with the Templar's during the rebellion of the former Senior Enchanter and the former Knight Commander.

"I did not hear anything of the sort." She contemplated for a long while listening of the Kirkwall incident.

"Oh and what did you hear then?" Brann was more interested in his companion and wondered why none of his charm that worked before with his former conquests is far from affecting her.

"I have been wandering mostly I admit I have not been caught up on the current news sorry." Mostly true any way.

* * *

The pair made it to the Templar Hall - Brann spotted one of his brothers nearest the gate and asked where the Knight Commander was currently.

"He is over there with the younger recruits." The black haired looked behind Brann and took notice of the elf behind him.

"Hello, hello whom do we have here, the names Phobos yours?"

"Her name is Silver, and she isn't interested." Brann stepped between the two, taking Deedo by her elbow and walked her over towards the Knight Commander.

"Excuse me Knight Commander, there is someone here needing to speak with you." Brann pulled Deedo forward to stand in front of him.

The Knight Commander turned to face Brann with a nod and excused the boy, he looked down at the elven woman, and his eyebrows knitted.

'_I must be seeing things._' How may I help you, miss?"

Deedo stared at the man before her and curded herself, "No, Cullen?" She never expected to run into him.

Cullen looked into her eyes a second longer and paled, "Dee-"

Deedo quickly shushed him looking around and sighed, "Is there a place we can talk privately?"

Visibly stiff, the Knight Commander all but made a wide berth around the elf and led her to his office. He could feel her behind him without looking back, then he felt cold against his back, he stopped and looked behind seeing Deedo speaking with Brann, Cullen knew the young templar had a way with women – something he himself would never do, but the way he was looking and speaking with Deedo something in him warmed.

Deedo nodded to the young man and continued after Cullen, stopping to see he wasn't moving forward but standing there, following his gaze she quickly looked back at Cullen.

"Maker Cullen, he asked me to lunch." Deedo moved closer to Cullen and chilled his armor slightly, just enough so none of the other templars took notice.

Cullen stiffened once more and reddened just as quickly, the cool metal of his armor heated as he made his way to the office.

Taking an offered seat Cullen sat at his desk opposite Deedo and looked her over.

Thinking that he had finally gotten the woman of his dreams and nightmares out of his system, she was sitting before him.

With an exasperated sigh, "Why are you in Kirkwall and not Ferelden?"

Cullen did not mean that to sound harsh but it was too late to take back the words that tumbled out of his mouth, putting gauntleted hands over his face.

"I apologize, I did not mean it that way." He laid his hands flat on the desk

Deedo looked at her hands as she tried to form the words that did not divulge much information.

"I'm lost."

Cullen raised his head, eyebrows knitted, "Pardon me?"

The curtain of soft light brown locks hid Deedo's eyes she looked up at him with red eyes, tears dripping off her chin. The site of her in tears gripped his heart.

"I'm lost…" Deedo's voice wavered as she began to shake while holding in her sobs.

Cullen was at a loss, he just wanted her to stop crying, she was hurting and he knew not what to do. Cullen got up, stood in front of the elven woman, and reached for her several times before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"T-t-here, please..."

Deedo swiftly stood and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried harder, shaking uncontrollably.

Cullen froze there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Next Chapter: First rule of love is Trust, Part 2


	21. First Rule of Love is Trust, part 2

A/N

I thank you truly for those who have followed. I sincerely apologize for the delay.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sending Varel and Nathanial – As acting Arl and Warden Commander back to Amaranthine Deedo spent an extra two months vacation in Denerim, finally living the dream she once had back in the Circle, to be a normal woman, elf or no.

Alistair doted on her when he found the time and the evenings, as his fiancée were quite agreeable.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Alistair smiled at her from across the small table as they had their dinner.

"No sir, I do not believe you have… from this morning." Deedo smiled back as she nibbled a piece of fruit seductively.

"You are going to torment me with that lovely mouth of yours." He kissed her free hand.

"I am quite sure. You do know I need to go back to the Keep yes?" Deedo suddenly became serious.

With a heavy exasperated sigh Alistair sat back in is seat and looked down hearted, "I do not want you to go back, you are to be my wife, you do not need to go back to Amaranthine, besides you sent the Howe back in your place." He stated matter of flatly.

"Yes, this is true but I am still…"

Alistair hit his fist on the table, startling Deedo, "No, you are to remain here. Now no more talk of leaving."

They continued to eat the remainder of their meal in quiet.

* * *

A week had gone by with Deedo sending a missive over to Vigils Keep,

_'My dearest friend Nathanial,_

_I am sending this short missive to inform you I will be held in Denerim for a time. I will try to get back to Amaranthine as quickly as possible._

_I miss you all so much and I hope you are enjoying the position of Arl you may have it longer than this – as I still have not received word from the Chantry._

_Send everyone word that all is well and I miss them all, especially Marah's cooking._

_Deedolett'_

Folding the missive she looked for her wax and found she was out, "Alistair will have some." She left her chambers and headed to the East wing of the castle.

A brief knock on the door she entered, "I am all… out… of…"

Alistair raised head and paled, the girl that was in front of him turned to see who entered.

"You must be here to clean the rubbish, yes?"

"Wha… Oh, yes. Pardon my intrusion, not normally others are here when I clean." Deedo gave a quick grin.

As she went to take a step, her knees almost gave, finding herself trembling with each step. Deedo was hiding it well. She put her hands behind her back and slipped off the engagement ring.

Reaching the desk where they stood she knelt down and pick the rubbish bin and gathered random papers from the floor.

The blue-eyed blonde-haired woman that kept a hand on Alistair's chest complimented the fact that Deedo was such a good servant – the girl obviously did not recognize the elven woman.

Deedo's heart sank, 'How long has this been going on around me?' she wondered as her heart began to pound in her chest and tears began to burn her eyes.

Deedo stood with the bin in hand and smiled at the pair, "If you pardon me, but I must say you two look like a beautiful couple." And she bowed and headed to the door. "Oh, I apologize, this I found outside in the hall while I was cleaning. Does this belong to you my lady?" Deedo held the ring in the palm of her hand pushing it in front of the tall human woman before her.

Once the ring was out of her hand, Alistair made a move to go after Deedo he needed to explain. The door closed with a sickening click, he closed his eyes and turned back to the woman in his study.

* * *

Deedo had calmed and took a seat apologizing to her friend – she omitted who the man was that tore her heart once more. Cullen had listened and wondered how that man - any man, for that matter could do something so deceitful to someone like Deedo, the most honest caring person he knew.

Cullen swallowed hard and looked over to his friend, her face was red eyes puffy, and deep purple circles nested under her eyes.

'_What else has happened since last we spoke?' _He wanted to say as he looked at the defeated woman before him. "How long have you been gone from Amaranthine?"

With a sniffle as she blotted her eyes, "I left in Wintermarch, it is now?" she looked up to see Cullen's eyes widen.

"It is Solace, you have been gone for six months?" He gasped, "Is there anything that you will need while you are here."

"No one find out I am here. I made a mistake, I was blinded by my heart please I wish no one to know I am here, I cannot go back to Ferelden. Please." Deedo pleaded with the man before her searching his eyes for help she so desperately needs.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, '_You haunt me, you are the only person I wish to be with and away from.' _He looked into those Aqua eyes and crumbled, closing his eyes he nodded, "I will take you to Sera Hawke, he is a friend, come let us go."

"Thank you Cullen, I will make this up to you I promise." Deedo placed her hands to her face and flashed a bit of cold over her. The puffy eyes and splotches along her nose and cheeks disappeared quickly.

Leading her out of the office Brann was waiting for them when they reached the door to the courtyard.

"Silver, are you ready to go?" the eager young templar greeted Deedo the second he saw her.

Cullen stepped next to Deedo taking her by the elbow, "Ser Brann, I apologize but I need to escort _Silver _to Sera Hawke's."

Brann nodded modestly looking over at the elf woman for reassurance.

"I apologize Brann but I will try to make it a dinner if you are available." With a pleasant smile, she nodded to the young man and left with Cullen guiding her to the main gate.

Out of the sights of the other templars, "Be wary of Ser Brann, he has a reputation with the young ladies."

"Worry not." Deedo said with a smile, "He could not make me blush."

* * *

Deedo was led back towards Hightown, she found herself seating in the foyer of the Hawke estate.

"De…Silver, please come this way." Cullen caught himself before he slipped – as he called from the archway.

She stepped in the main hall and it was warm and inviting. Sera Hawke stood speaking with a blonde man in black and a man with a exquisite bow strapped to his back, they all turned to greet her and the cat was soon out of the bag.

"Deedo?" the blonde man asked soon as she came close enough.

"Anders?" Deedo placed her bag down and rushed into her friends arms.

Once more going over the story of why she was there, and once again omitting whom she was seeing, Ander's knew and thankfully said nothing – especially when he looked over at Cullen's expression.

"So now that you know who I am, can I trust that you will do well to keep my identity secret?" Deedo asked when she was finished her tale.

Hawke smiled and was more than happy to share his home with one such as her, "You are a guest within these walls for as long as you need."

Deedo gave a grateful smile, "I thank you Ser I will try not to be a bother."

Hawke just looked at her and laughed a deep belly laugh, "You are a strange woman, come let us go for dinner."

No sooner than the word dinner mentioned, both Anders and Deedo's stomached agreed.

Cullen watched quietly, _'If things were different.'_ Deedo smiled in his direction, Cullen smiled back nervously.

"Will you come with us?"

"I-I- am afraid, t –that I will have… to decline, I h-have duties." He chuckled, "Maybe another day, I am do a little off time and we can maybe… then?" Cullen bowed turning on heel and left briskly.

Anders excused himself and went after Cullen, "Cullen, sod it mate all these years and you still run from her. Chalk it up and have a go with her, if you knew what she has been through…. Look she is one of my best friends, she needs you now."

Cullen looked at the man who was holding Deedo as she told of the man who betrayed her, clearing his throat he turned once more with a slight nod and headed back to the Templar Hall.

"If things were different, meaning if I was no longer a Templar." Cullen finally said as he closed the door to his office.

* * *

Alistair was at his wits end, he could not find her, even the horse he brought her for her birthday was gone. He had a search sent after the first initial sweep of every place within Denerim castle and city was made. They fanned out to the towns that surrounded, and then the villages.

Alistair had the Korcari Wilds combed along with the Brecilian forest, lingering Darkspawn but no sign of Deedo.

He sent guards to scour Amaranthine, nothing. Going to Vigils Keep turned out hopeful, her horse – Pitch- was there but the Arlessa was not.

Word from Redcliffe came back sightless. Alistair had a suspicion that she may have hidden away within the confines of the Circle, but that too was for naught and to make it worse the templar who they had met before – the one who broke Deedo's heart was no longer there.

Now he sits before a small army, furious and hurt he is determined to find Deedo, even if it cost everything he has in the royal treasury, he will find his better half.

"We still have no word or sightings of the Arlessa." Captain Kylon announced to the king sadly.

"Find where that templar from the Circle- Cullen has disappeared too?" Alistair sighed a wary sigh as he stood and waved Captain Kylon off.

"You heard the king, dismissed!"

The whole room cleared out and the search went from the Arlessa to the templar named Cullen.

* * *

Next Chapter: Protection


	22. Protection

A/N

**Update: **The Title of the new chapter will be...** _"Jealousy Brought the Truth"_**

I thank you truly for those who have followed. This chapter made me cry - the music I listen to when I write does not help. E.S Posthumus - Takal (The dance that is done.) and Isfahan (For the last part of the chapter) What you do not believe me, listen to thoes two song then tell me I'm wrong.

Enjoy.

* * *

The week past by and any news from Orlais turned up for nothing, '_But there is always good news to be had soon, yes?' _Alistair pondered while he eats his breakfast when a young Ferelden guard burst through the door and dropped to his knee.

"Your Majesty we have news, the templar named Cullen had been stationed in Kirkwall, he has been made Knight Commander since Meredith's incident."

His personal guard rushed to tell the king the news that just arrived from the ship docked in the harbor, the courier who been sent to Kirkwall passed the information on as soon as it reached her ears.

Alistair tossed a few sovereigns over to the guard that had given him the good news he so desperately sought.

"Eamon, I am leaving for Kirkwall at once, Teagan accompany me once more. Ready my things we leave without delay." Alistair stalked through the palace shouting at all the servants to ready his things as quickly as possible.

The whole palace was scurrying about preparing for Alistair's departure in a few short hours. Once things were made ready Alistair, Teagan, and Tengu set out for the harbor to board the fastest ship bound for Kirkwall, it would still be another few weeks before he could meet with _that _Templar, to question the whereabouts of _his _Deedolett.

* * *

Deedo browsed the market for wares and stopped before a stall that sold fabrics from Orlais, a beautiful burgundy fabric caught her eye, she reached long fingers to touch the silken material.

"You fancy this one, Sera? One sovereign a yard, makes a pretty dress from this, it would look wonderful against your skin." The elderly woman smiled as she measured the rich wine colored fabric, Deedo smiled and paid the woman.

"Now I need to ask Lineatus if I can hold a party for Funalis." Turning bidding the old woman farewell she proceeded back to the Hawke estate.

Cullen spotted her amongst the others, making his way over to where she stood he grabbed her elbow stopping her from taking another step. Leaning to whisper in her ear, he could smell the sweet scent of lavender and mint in her hair almost so distracting it was he forced his thoughts away.

"Come with me quickly, there is someone here to see you."

Deedo looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Who is here, no one knows I am even here." Deedo started to panic, Cullen rubbed his thumb against her arm for comfort – a brave move on his part, but he led her to the Templar's hall.

They walked briskly in silence once they arrived to the hall, making their way to Cullen's office Deedo waved to greet the other templars that trained in the courtyard.

Coming to the oaken door Cullen allowed her to walk through first, seated at the desk with their back to the door was a cloaked figure, hearing the door they stood and turned around removing their hood at the same time.

* * *

Deedo was shocked a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth and tears trickled joyously down her cheeks, she was encased in a tight hug.

"Maker my dear girl you are safe."

"Wynne what are you… how did you know I was here? I told no one where I was heading." Deedo held the elder mage.

Cullen quietly excused himself as he closed the door to allow the women some privacy.

"That is not important, what is important is Alistair is looking for you, he has searched for you since you left." Wynne rubbed the mage's shoulders, happy to see that the young woman was well and safe.

"I do not understand?" Deedo searched her friends face but grew more confused by the second, "Why is his highness looking for me… he has someone, a nice human woman." Deedo pulled away from Wynne hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was Wynne's turn to be confused.

Deedo sighed and gestured to a seat near the desk, Deedo took the other after placing her parcel on the desk they sat near.

"I left because he was_ cuddled_ in the study with some _woman_. She thought I was a servant and Alistair said _nothing_ to stop her." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Cullen heard what the two magi said – against his better judgment, now he had a name to go with who hurt her, "Alistair, King Alistair?" Cullen murmured softly, he frowned as he looked to the door he reached for the handle and thought better of it.

Deedo continued once again what she saw that day six months ago, Wynne comforted her best she could, "You are more stubborn than that Tengu of yours." Wynne sighed with a tired smile.

"When we could not find you I took it upon myself to visit Warden Howe. He told me you had come to the Keep hugged everyone, packed some things and left shortly after." Wynne took Deedo's hands and gave them a tight squeeze,

"Howe followed you, he had been worried about you, and we all have and do care deeply for you. You cannot just fly off the spoon the way you do, my dear listen whatever went on was probably a simple misunderstanding."

Deedo looked incredulously over to her surrogate grandmother, "How can you say this, you have never been called a servant to your face! He did nothing to defend me, he let that _woman,_ his _toy_ speak to me that way, which is not love!"

Deedo stormed out of the office, Wynne clutched her chest, and sighed, "That girl is as stubborn as they come." The elder mage rose from her seat and headed out of the door Deedo left open.

Cullen rushed back to his office he found Wynne just stepping past the threshold, "What happen?"

Wynne had tears welling in her grey eyes, "Not my place to tell, go speak with her she is your friend yes?" Wynne looked hopefully to Cullen she knew they had been friends during their time in the tower.

* * *

As Deedo ran from the office, furious she had run thinking she breezed past Cullen who was coming back to do some paperwork, she hit her left shoulder soundly against the breastplate, stumbling as she gripped her wounded shoulder Cullen caught her from falling on the hard stone.

"Are you alright?" Cullen's voice lace with genuine concern.

"Leave me be, let me alone!" Deedo screeched as she tried to get away, her hair covering her face, she raised her eyes when he did not promptly remove himself she grasped his gauntleted hand and chilled it enough to make him release her.

The wind blew hard as Deedo raised her eyes her hair blowing gracefully behind her. Her eyes full of hurt and anger. Deedo once more took off out of the gate her hand pressed against her shoulder.

Wynne watched Deedo take off once more from the hall.

* * *

A few days past and Deedo received permission to hold a Funalis party, Deedo did this more so to clear her mind, she now had Wynne to keep her company but the older mage did not understand.

Alistair had once denounced their love and bullied others – as well as her to be with each other again,

"That man is growing a nasty temper. I love him but if he cannot control his temper…" Deedo mused to herself.

Wynne and she were sitting in a vacant area of the Templar Hall, Wynne sat reading a book on the stone bench nearest the door.

Deedo stood in the center of the room looking to the sky, the sun was bright and cheery, but she was not. Her mind a mess she watched a lone dark cloud breeze its way lazily across the sky.

_'Anger, pain this would be the fuel for this dance.'_ She began to move, she snaked her arms leaning back slowly.

Cullen walked in with Anders, Hawke, and Isabella. All the men stopped as soon as they entered the hall, Deedo was livid, Anders and Cullen could tell. Anders looked over to Wynne – she just shrugged.

Each taking a seat watched on as she spun, she made small circles with her waist and extended a leg and shook her hip, the fabric moved in time with her, mesmerized. Deedo gracefully tumbled around the wide room, clapping and stomping this was one of the few times she did not use her powers during practice.

"Wynne, why is she so upset?" Anders asked as he watched her heated movements, her face tight in concentration.

"Alistair hurt her she is now showing what she feels." Wynne stated never taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

Hawke knew her just as the "Hero of Ferelden" he raised a curious eyebrow to what the older woman just said.

Anders caught sight of his friends confusion, "I'll explain later, its almost like something Varric can put out." The blonde mage chuckled slightly.

Isabella tagged along to see if Deedolett was faring better, they ran into each other the day when Wynne arrived, as she keeps her ear to the ground – from prying information as to what the elf mage is doing in a place such as Kirkwall, found a bit of information she had to pass along.

"Cullen my dear, word has reached my ear that you are being sought after by the King himself." Isabella smirked.

"What do you mean the king is looking for Cullen?" A breathless Deedo went and took a seat next to Anders.

"Just what I said, apparently the King is seeking him, an acquaintance of mine left for Ferelden not too long ago. The King is on his way to Kirkwall as we speak." Isabella thumbed in Cullen's direction.

Deedo raised an eyebrow, "If anything funny should happen come and seek me, I have a few words to say to his Majesty." Deedo rose from her seat, everyone followed suit.

"We are going to the Hanged Man care to join us if you wish." Deedo's features softened.

Cullen shook his head no, "I can try to meet with you another time." He watched as the others filed out of the door, "Deedo a moment."

Deedo stopped and faced her friend once more, "Yes?"

* * *

Cullen had milled over this for the past week - he was happy for her and having her around again was a great feeling, but his will was slowly wearing being alone with her was grating, Anders had been right Deedo needed him. She apologized with honey-cake the day after she stormed from the hall.

They had lunch and she came by when he was not so busy and talked with every evening his mind clouded, questioning his duty to the Maker.

"I just wanted to say it has been nice to spend time with you… a-a-and the o-others as w-well, Maker." Cullen sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Deedo tilted her head to the side with an amused grin on her face, "Same here, what brought this on?"

Cullen looked into her eyes then slowly looked at the door over her head "Your fiancée is King Alistair yes?" he swallowed hard.

Deedo's eyes darkened, Cullen continued, "If it was I in his position, I could only imagine his reasons for speaking with me."

Cullen nervously reached for the delicate gold chain exposed for all to see, Deedo instantly lifted the fine rope chain, the dragon charm dangled in the afternoon light.

Deedo felt her throat tighten, she closed her eyes – they started to feel moist, "If things were different… right Cullen?" The elf whispered as she slipped the necklace off dangling it between them.

Cullen glanced down, he reached his gauntleted hand out that covered hers, taking the only thing that connected them, aside from memories, Deedo turned and left after the others.

* * *

Next Chapter: Jealousy Brought the Truth.


	23. Jealousy Brought the Truth

A/N

I might get drawn and quartered for this, but you know I love you all and I just want to let you know that... I was not me. Though I take responsibility for this I have to blame the music and Muses who planted the seed in my head.

I will get the newest chapter up as soon as I can.

I have found a few songs that discribe ech character in the story, if your into that sort of thing. From the E.S Posthumus Collection...

_1) Deedo - Nara, Tikal (Anger), Cuzco, Ulaid (When she is sad)_

_2) Alistair - Unstoppable (Anger), Arise (Deedo and Alistair), Harappa, Vishnu (On his search for Deedo)_

_3) Cullen - Ebla, Isfahan (Deedo and Cullen), Saint Matthew Passion (Sounds like it belongs in Castlevania SoTN), Pompeii (Anger)_

Enjoy.

* * *

Deedo and Cullen spoke little to each other as the week passed, the occasional good day and good night. It was high noon the day of Funalis, Deedo had practiced everyday in the vacant room Cullen allowed her to use.

Deedo stood near the fireplace of the estate "One, two, three, four, and five. Good they are all here." She went to the door seeing Lineatus Hawke just outside the door.

"Lineatus can you be a love and help me put those outside?" Deedo pointed to the five large fire bowls, she was planning on using them tonight for the party, she was going to treat everyone to the new dance she had been working on.

Wynne came from the small library in the Hawke estate carrying the costume Deedo planned on wearing that evening.

"You still have to try this on." The older mage waved the fabric in her hand.

"I will g-give me a m- m- moment…" Deedo ground out as she was busy trying to carry the heavy bowl without dropping it on her foot.

Lineatus easily took it from her going to grab another, "You dress, leave this to me. Oh the King's ship is preparing to dock." He did not hear Deedo answer him.

"I said the King's ship…." He said once more a little louder.

"I heard you the first time. What would you like me to say? '_Oh please take me to him_." Deedo rolled her eyes and took the costume from Wynne heading to the library for the final fitting.

"Wynne is right, you are as stubborn as a Mabari." Lineatus grunted carrying the hefty load out.

"I heard that!" Deedo shouted back, Lineatus smiled as he exited the door.

* * *

"We will be docking shortly your Majesty it should not be much longer now." Teagan brought word from the ship's captain. Teagan watched as Alistair patted the top of Tengu's head.

"Tengu, when we dock I need you to see if you can find Deedo." He looked up at Teagan with a slight nod he readied himself to depart.

Tengu bound out of the cabin and took off like a streak of lightning. He jumped off the ship into the water and paddled over to the stairs. Once on land he shook the water from his short fur, raising his muzzle to the sky he sniffed, catching something on the wind he trotted off.

* * *

Cullen sat at his desk, the news of the King's ship approach came to him a little earlier, and he was busy preparing himself for whatever was to be said this day. He had a clue as to what could be discussed, Deedo.

He lowered his eyes to the necklace as it lay on his desk, the same necklace that once been worn by the elven mage that will not escape his thoughts.

"No, I shall not have these thoughts. No more!" He shook his rust colored head.

Praying for strength he rose from his seat set to make his way to Hightown.

* * *

Tengu had searched several spots well before the ship dropped anchor. First he found himself near a huge tree sniffing around he spotted some children, played for a few and took off with the children in tow.

Once the children realize the mabari was no longer playing they all headed back to the Alienage and Tengu caught sent of someone who smelled like his mistress. Rushing over to the scent he stopped in front of a light haired man dressed in dark cloth.

A quick bark alerted the man and he stopped to kneel down.

"Well, what are you doing away from the estate? Hawke must be looking for you come on." Tengu cocked his head to the side, yipped and followed the man who smelled of his mistress.

* * *

When Alistair stepped off the ship, he was instructed to head to the Viscount's Keep by the city guard.

Alistair was greeted by the native Fereldens whom still had not returned from the Blight along the way – as he was surrounded by five of the guard that led him to the Keep.

"These people still have yet to find a Viscount." Alistair asked as he nodded to those who knelt at his presents and waved to those who smiled back, all the while going over what he will say to Cullen.

"No, Knight Commander Cullen and Guard Captain Aveline Vallen have been keeping the peace since the rebellion." Teagan spoke as he and Alistair walked through the city.

* * *

"Olett, where are you!" Anders called as he entered the estate. He stopped when Tengu charged past him in the direction of the library with a loud bark.

"Tengu, what in Makers name are you doing here!" Deedo shouted with laughter in her voice.

"Tengu, isn't this Raven?" Anders asked as he entered the same room Tengu entered just a second ago.

Deedo shook her head as she scratched her furry friend behind his ears, "Where did you find him?" She looked up at Anders who shrugged.

"He found me as I was coming to see you. The ship docked lets go" Anders grabbed her wrist and the three left for the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

Cullen stood nervously waiting for the King he started to pray for strength once again. His wait was not long King Alistair entered – the people briskly walking to the railings to get a look at the King as he entered.

Alistair smiled, nodded, and waved as he climbed the stairs, "Your Majesty may I present to you Knight Commander Cullen." The guard who had escorted him announced once they stood face to face.

The smile that was once on the face of the king vanished slowly as he looked at the templar,

"Knight Commander." Alistair's voice held a hint of distain he nodded slightly with his hands clenched tight behind his back.

"You're Majesty." Cullen knelt before him. He looked at the ground, the same man he saw with Deedolett when he was trapped in that cage, the same man he saw comfort her when he spoke of his infatuation and - those hateful words.

"You may rise, I have come seeking information, may we speak privately?" Alistair stood straight, his voice inflecting accusation.

Cullen stood, "Of course, Majesty." Cullen led them to the previous Viscount's office.

* * *

"You can stop dragging me Anders, why is it so important _I_ go? I am the one trying _not_ to be found, remember?" Deedo stopped walking to fix her head covering. A form fitting tunic of Hyssop blue, with fitted black trousers with tight black and blue boots to match.

"Because I want to watch the fur fly, so to speak. I dislike templars but Cullen does not deserve whatever punishment your King can conjure." Anders stopped pulling as they got close to the Keep.

Pulling her hood lower over her eyes the three climbed the stairs, Deedo was not ready to face Alistair but Anders was right, if he decided to take his anger out on Cullen she needed to be there – she promised she would.

* * *

The Keep was crowded, the sound of a raised voice could be heard on the upper level as it echoed around the hall.

"Maker, no.." Deedo looked over to Anders, they excused themselves as they made way through the crowd, Aveline stood by the office pushing people back.

"Aveline what is going on?" Anders asked with Deedo right behind him, pulling her to stand in front of him. Teagan turned from the door catching a glimpse of Anders, then to the small woman who stood in front of him.

Walking over to the trio he leaned down a little to get a look at the woman's face, "Deedo?"

Deedo lifted her head her Aqua eyes sharp Teagan pulled her from the blonde man.

"Where in Makers name have you been?" he pulled her in a tight hug, Anders and Aveline looked at each other confused.

"Why are you here Teagan?" Deedo snapped, her body rigged as he held her.

"Alistair came to speak with the Knight Commander, he has been searching for you for months now." Teagan gave a small smile, he was glad that she was safe.

"And just _what_ is the King doing in there to the Knight Commander?" Deedo started for the door.

* * *

Cullen was holding his jaw, Alistair was standing over top of the Commander, "I will ask you once more, Where – is – Deedolett?" Alistair growled out.

Deedo stood at the threshold of the door, casting a vicious glance to the others behind her, she slammed the door behind her, "Right here you bastard!"

Alistair's head shot up, he smiled as he turned rushing to the elven woman, "Oh my love, were have you been."

Deedo raised a hand lit with fire, "Touch me and I _will_ torch you." She spat as she walked past him to Cullen.

"Are you hurt?" she moved his hand to take a better look at his face, he was dripping blood from the corner of his mouth, and the side of his face was reddened as the swelling was starting to show.

"I am about to cast, just hold still." Deedo laid a chilled hand on his face then cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding.

Alistair looked on with narrowed eyes, "Deedolett, why do you not love me?" Alistair whined,

Her face twisted wanting nothing more than to punch Alistair, "I do love you, it is just this!" She pointed at Cullen's face, "You cannot, and will not go around doing this to get to me!"

"I have spent months looking for you, I...I had to see you, I needed to explain what you saw that day." He pleaded closing the distance then stopping short.

The elf woman shot him a nasty warning glance, "Then explain I am listening, but you could tell me first why you harmed my friend?"

Cullen placed his hand on hers ceasing her spell, "I told him he does not deserve you, and I-I love you." Deedo looked into his Amber eyes searching for any falsehood, there was none there Cullen was speaking the truth.

* * *

_**A/N** Be nice when you yell at me, I know its short... X3_

Next Chapter: The Meaning of Red and Fire


	24. The Meaning of Red and Fire p1

A/N

I might get drawn and quartered for this, but you know I love you all and I just want to let you know that... I was not me. Though I take responsibility for this I have to blame the music and Muses who planted the seed in my head.

I will get the newest chapter up as soon as I can.

I have found a few songs that discribe ech character in the story, if your into that sort of thing. From the E.S Posthumus Collection...

_1) Deedo - Nara, Tikal (Anger), Cuzco, Ulaid (When she is sad)_

_2) Alistair - Unstoppable (Anger), Arise (Deedo and Alistair), Harappa, Vishnu (On his search for Deedo)_

_3) Cullen - Ebla, Isfahan (Deedo and Cullen), Saint Matthew Passion (Sounds like it belongs in Castlevania SoTN), Pompeii (Anger)_

Enjoy.

* * *

_**The meaning of red is…**_

_Red is the warmest of all colors the positive side is that it associates with strength and abundant energy, the color of extroverts._

_It is stimul__ating, lively, and very friendly_ - Deedo smiled at the templar, moving his hand she replaced hers back on his jaw cooling the pink area once more before it caused him pain - if any.

_The negative side is that red can mean temper_ - Alistair's eyes narrowed as he looked at Cullen once again, saying he loved Deedo while he had the nerve to touch her. Clenching his hand into a fist once more, he raised his hand to strike Cullen again.

_It brings focus to the essence of life and living with emphasis on survival_ - Deedo saw from the corner of her eye when Alistair lunged, she stepped in front of Cullen to protect him from being hit again.

_Red is the color of blood, and as such has strong symbolism as life and vitality_ - The force from the blow sent Deedo landing hard onto Cullen's breastplate then crumpled to the ground in front of him, a trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth.

_It also can have a physical effect, increasing the rate of respiration, and raising blood pressure_ - Cullen blinked in disbelief as he stared at the King he turned his eyes to Deedo - as she was lying still, motionless at his knee. It grew hot the scene seemed so familiar, a different setting but the mage was lying at his feet.

Cullen's hands shook as he reached for her, to check her Deedo was still breathing. Cullen raised her head tilting it from side to side he then laid her down gently. Raising his head slowly to the King he stood, fist balled, heart pounding.

_Even embarrassment_ – Alistair dropped to his knees, his mouth agape tears spilled from his eyes, he pulled Deedo into his arms placing her head against his chest, murmuring his apologies, shaking her slightly to wake her.

_Red is associated with fiery heat and warmth_ – Deedo's jaw was throbbing, she raised her hand to her face and instantly cooled it, she opened her eyes to see Alistair looking back at her, still apologizing.

Deedo pulled herself from his strong arms that refused to let her go. Once she was standing on wobbly legs, Alistair looked up at her still shaking his head for her forgiveness. Cullen stood to watch a reaction that he never in his life thought he would see.

_Alternatively, red means anger_ – Deedo raised the King's head and planted a kiss on his forehead, Cullen looked away disgusted then the sound of a hard slap that echoed in the room followed by a dull thud. He looked back and saw the flaming hand of the elven mage dwindling and the King holding his cheek and head.

Checking to see if Cullen's jaw was well once more, she called over her shoulder addressing Alistair as he picked himself off the floor,

"You will be expected to show your face at our little Funalis gathering since you came all this way, I would hate for you to miss it." The elf turned on her heel and walked out of the office as if nothing happened.

They both watched as she left, her hips swaying on their own accord, Cullen looked back at the King a very visible handprint on his face glowed brightly. Alistair looking to the Templar both with the same thought, Deedo is sexy when she is angry - _Red is also the color of passion and lust. _

* * *

Anders looked up as the door opened catching sight of a large red mark on her face, "What happen to you?" He rushed over to take a better look at the red imprint - Teagan was doing the same after the mage pointed out her injured face.

Deedo winced a little when she held her head up, "Nothing, it should not affect the performance come tonight." Deedo smiled softly at her friend.

"It _is_ something and I won't let you let _him_ get away with it!" Anders voice shifted as he started for the door, Tengu growling following right behind Anders.

"I _have_ taken care of it, now please we have things to attend to." Deedo gripped every bit of raw emotion she had, closing her eyes from a moment to calm herself she turned her focus on the Bann.

Looking over to the Bann – angry with him that he could not speak since to Alistair before it gotten this far, she raised a elegant eyebrow with a please smirk tugging her corners of her seductive mouth,

"Your King might need assistance. You as well as he, are invited to the Funalis gathering this eve. See to it his Highness does not have a _headache_, though I doubt anything can harm that hard head of his." The smile she gave could melt stone, Teagan felt his heartthrob as he looked into her eyes, she glanced over to the door then back at him.

Teagan turned to the door entered then quickly shut it behind him, finding Alistair rubbing the sting of his cheek and side of his head.

Deedo patted Tengu, confirmed with Aveline about this evening, and pulled Anders along with her out of the Keep.

* * *

"Alistair what did you do to her?" Teagan checked his nephew over with concern, then a short time later amusement.

"What is so funny, you know what never mind, I know I deserved it." Alistair threw his hands up, "Just because she defeated the Archdemon does not mean I am scared of her." He tried not to look like a pouting child.

Teagan laughed harder, doubled over gripping his sides. Cullen stood by, he was furious that the King who claimed his love of Deedo would be so blinded by jealousy to strike without thought. On the other hand, to even seek her forgiveness after what transpired between them.

"You're Highness, I guess I need to apologize as well… I brought your anger on myself I meant no harm, I know it was my doing. During the time she, you, and your companions purged the tower of the evil." Cullen swallowed.

Alistair took in what the Knight Commander was saying, "I understand your feelings, at the time you were not yourself, Deedo was brokenhearted… your words of hate towards the magi crippled her. Do you know she did not speak to me for a week after we left the circle, she kept muttering about 'damned templars.' fighting back tears."

Alistair rubbed the back of his head, "She did love you, she might still, she might hate me now for what I had done to you… to her…" he put his face in his hands sighing.

Cullen walked over and placed a comforting hand on the King's shoulder, "I cannot be with her if I wanted to, I may love her but my duty is to the Maker and his bride. Love like that from her would have come if things were different. She use to be my charge when we were in the Tower, I will still continue to fear for her well being." Cullen bowed to Alistair and then to Teagan, he exited without another word.

"You are blessed by the Maker to have that woman Alistair, she will forgive you in time, and it seems she always will." Teagan patted the King's back and waited out in the main hall until Alistair made way to leave.

* * *

Night fell over the city of Kirkwall, a large gathering a people stood about laughing, chatting, dancing and listening to the music that played through the night air. The only light was from the five fire bowls hung undisturbed in the center of the square.

All were in attendance Hawke stood near Sebastian and the King who talked about the lingering Darkspawn.

After much amusement and feasting five thick rolled rugs were laid on the stone ground. Hawke excused himself, Teagan took Hawke's vacant spot.

Isabela guarded Cullen along with Anders a short distance away, Aveline brought Donnic and Varric sat with Fenris as well as Merrill. Everyone forming a large semi circle around the dangling pots, Hawke reappeared with a large rug in his arms, gently he placed it on the ground.

Grabbing the edge of the thick rug he flicked it as it unrolled a figure came tumbling out in an outfit of gold, red, and orange. Looking down at the woman laying at his feet angry aqua eyes shone bright from the flames of the fire.

* * *

_**A/N** Be nice when you yell at me, I know its short... X3_

Next Chapter: The Meaning of Red and Fire part 2


	25. The Meaning of Red and Fire p2

Enjoy

* * *

The light sound of the music thrummed around the crowd gathered, watching the exchange between the King and the woman at his feet. Dancing and giggling from a nearby building from several other women dressed in similar outfits of white flittered through the crowd; two stopped and helped the lead dancer to her feet.

The music cued Deedo took her position, seductively slow towards the center of the fire-filled pots. Keeping eye contact with various people, suddenly the sound of the first drum broke their contact as she jerked her head back, her hair wildly following.

The others followed her movement halting their flirtatious dealings with the crowd.

Deedo slowly raised her hands above her head as she slinked her waist and hips, the glow of the flames danced on her caramel complexion, as it glimmered golden in the firelight. Deedolett lowered her right arm to the crowd of people on her right, pulling their attentions to her – she repeated the same on her left.

Satisfied she had their eyes on her, as the living flame she stepped from the center, the fire from the pots left its resting place to trail behind her, the sounds of several gasp wafted throughout the gathered persons. A smile pulled the corners of her mouth as she once more made eye contact with Alistair.

Snaking her arms as the ribbon like flames trailed closely behind, raising her arms above her head once more, then with a sudden jerk she doubled over, hunched she trailed the flame from her foot up – stopping at her left hip, the quick shimmied movement of her naked hips caught the attention of Cullen who slowly averted his eyes.

Alistair fought with determination to stay seated - the way she moved, the way she held his gaze aroused him more than anything did. He had not been able to hold her in his arms, he ached for her, as he had time to mull over his actions - from the time she came back to agree to be his once more.

He watched on as Deedo glided the fire over her taught stomach, then her chest and arms, and finally her hair. As she raked her fingers through her mane, the streaks of fire coated her skin much as the lyrium imbued within the elven man she met named Fenris.

Several tendrils of her mane were alit created flaming highlights throughout her locks. Deedo Sauntered off twirling, whipping her hair around as the embodiment of fire itself.

Dancing harsh and powerful movements, the look of determination etched in her delicate features, her heart pounded as she felt the drums thump within her chest, she felt anew, felt stronger. Deedo danced her way to the center of the pots one more collecting new flames, with her head held high she sneered at Alistair challenging him with her piercing gaze.

'_Test me once more if you dare.'_ Her eyes told the King, _'Cause me to hurt once more, and this will be your last of me.' _Deedo's body movements told him, as she clapped and stomped embers playfully wafted towards the heavens, the other dancers bowed before her then began swaying in trance, reaching they raised their hands to the skies.

The flames from her body reached out, touched each of the dancer's hands, the women tumbled in patterns on the ground in seamless fashion; whipping their hair about, arching backs and extending arms, legs and hands as 'fire' graced them.

The music rose as she sauntered over to her eldest friends Anders and then to Cullen, Deedo made her way over to her newest friends, Hawke and Isabella, then to Merrill, Fenris and Verric, finally Aveline and Donnic along with several others who she knew among the throng of persons present.

Teasing them with her flame, all the while watching Alistair out of the corner of her eyes, she tumbled backwards end over end, turning once she was back on her feet to the firepots.

In the center of the pots, she collected the flames once more, renewing herself. She twirled quickly from the center in furious speed as the fire followed twisting itself around her like a cocoon.

Soon stopping in front of the King – nose-to-nose and continued to challenge him with her gaze. The sound of the final drum sounded the finish as the flames that surrounded her vanished.

Deedo stood upright, backing away slowly. The dancers stood in a 'v' formation and bowed before the King. Alistair stood and bowed back, much to everyone's surprise, he took Deedo's hand and kissed her soft knuckles, Alistair then reached into the pocket of his cover jacket and pulled the tiny silver ring out.

Slipping it on her slender finger, he kissed her hand once more then leaned in next to her ear,

"I apologize for what you thought happened that day, as well as everything else. This is _your_ ring, you are to be _my_ Queen no one has or will ever take your place. I do now and forever will love you."

Releasing her hand and announced her to everyone else, "You all have performed wonderfully, and I assume that the others will agree, please give these beautiful performers their well deserved applaud. Take your bows ladies." Alistair gestured to the women that took their cue from the King himself.

Deedo stood glanced at the ring replaced on her finger she bowed to the audience around her and as others slowly surrounded Alistair wishing to speak to the King she slipped away walking back to the Hawke Estate.

* * *

**A.N **I know this one is super short. I plan on the next chapter full of... well full...


	26. Doubt among other things

**A/N:** _It has been a while yes, I have had a talk with my Muse, and a good friend. I think as it progresses the flow will return, until then please enjoy this next chapter._

_BioWare owns it, I plan to change what they wrote =3_

* * *

Deedo went into her room at the Hawke Estate and slipped into one of her dresses. Comfortable she found herself lost in thought - as she wandered into the library seating herself in front of the fireplace, idly brushing out her hair.

~*\/*~

Alistair was led to the Estate as Hawke nodded and returned to the gathering in the square, "She may be in the library." Hawke gestured towards the room and left the King to the elven mage.

The King noticed - before he arrived to this point, that she was not amongst them during the rest of the celebration, asking where she could of gone Hawke then led him to where he is now.

Taking several deep breaths, he prayed to the Maker that she would forgive him and his rash actions... again, coming to the entryway he watched as she lean against her Mabari and brushed her hair. Tengu's head slowly rose up and he turned an eye from the man then lay his head back down.

Grateful for him not to have alerted Deedo Alistair came in but two feet of the elf and her hound.

"What reason are you here your Highness?" she never looked at him she continued to lazily brush her locks.

"I came to give you something from a friend, and to apologize for as many times as it will take until you come home with me." Frozen to his spot when she finally looked to him, her eyes alit with flame from the fire.

A delicate eyebrow arched with minor curiosity, "A friend you say, which?"

"One whom I thought perished during the Blight." He reached into his waist jacket pocket and pulled the note from within. Handing the missive over he stepped back to allow her space, but watched every movement she made.

Laying the brush down on her lap, she unfolded the missive and began to read,

"_Dearest Warden Surana,_

_I humbly apologize for any wrong on my part; I never meant to cause a rift between you and my cousin. I wished to pull a prank – In not knowing who you are and I further apologize for halting him in defending you, when I found you had left the castle I had sent what men I had in your search. Please my Lady forgive me, as I may also Thank you for eliminated Rendon Howe my families murderer. _

_My brother and I would love to have you to visit Highever, we saw what you had done with the Redcliffe village, and Denerim's Alienage and would value your input. I apologize once more, Cousin Alistair reprimanded me sternly for my cruel prank, I would very much like to hear all about you in person. _

_My humblest apologies and many, many thanks,_

_Elissa Cousland."_

* * *

Folding the missive with brush in hand, the tiny elven woman stood walking to the table across from the fireplace, she placed her brush and missive down, looking at the parchment with the beautiful handwriting she then smirked.

Deedo snorted, "You fancy me a fool yes?"

"No! I would never think anything like that."

"You come to Kirkwall with a missive and presume I will come running to your arms?"

Hanging his head slightly, he knew that would never work a simple letter for all he had done would never be enough. Swallowing thickly, he sighed.

"I truly apologize, I do not know what came over me, I – I." Alistair shrugged and shook his head, he knew not what to say for his actions, he was rightfully ashamed of himself - '_I should never have tried to force her to remain in Denerim in the first place, as she always took duty first.'_

He had not the courage to lead them through the Blight, he forced her to lead them, he forced her away before the fall of the Archdemon, he forced her to the arms of Teagan, and after she took him back tried to force her again to remain when Amaranthine needed her.

Deedo smirked once more, "When you are helpless and lost you are most attractive. I cannot fathom the reason for you to become so aggressive, but it must and will stop!" She hit her fist on the table next to her, "You are acting like a child, why? Why go through such extremes?" Her brow furrowed as she look at the man her heart belongs.

* * *

A loud slam startled both of them and Tengu growled instantly. Deedo walked quickly to the archway, spying what caused the disturbance, Anders eyes where white, he was glowing from head to foot, it emitted from him like the blue smoke when Darkspawn are present.

"Anders?" Deedo cautiously spoke.

She knew something had happened to her friend when he was no longer at the Keep before her departure, Nathanial had told her that he saw Anders speaking with Justice in privet every now and again. Anders himself came to her after a while and told her of what he had done, she did not judge him she hugged him tightly and continued to be there for him.

Anders looked at the woman, when Alistair came to the archway Anders flared, "_Get away from her!"_


	27. Faded Destiny

**A/N **

_Hello everyone, I know the chapters are coming slow and for that I humbly apologize. I do think that within the next few chapters this story will come to a close. We still have things to find out about the Warden and her King. Are we going to see a huge lavish wedding or something small and romantic? I'm not sure but the Muse who has been writing this story knows, so we will all find out._

_**P.S.**_

_Thank you __Erynnar for correcting my misspellings from the last chapter {Read her amazing stories}, and to Darth Veral, the Lord of Nightmares for the title {Thanks Cookie Pie}_  


___Enjoy!_

* * *

It happened so fast Deedo did not have time to react, the sound of a whimper from her beloved Mabari broke the silence to her elven ears. Deedo lowered her hands slowly, fingers tingling she could not fathom the anger Anders possessed –

_I have to help him, a_s she looked into his eyes. She paralyzed them Anders and Justice – using the term "_them" _loosely, right there Vengeance was still finishing his cast, that swept past her not more than a few seconds ago.

Placing a small hand on his cheek, "Anders… I am going to save you. The both of you…" then waving her hand over his face Anders grew limp, Deedo helped him to the floor then went to the king.

"Tengu are you alright boy?" He whimpered then looked over his shoulder to Alistair who was unconscious lying on his back.

Deedo waved her hand over her hound and then the king, "Rest I will return quickly."

* * *

Into the night Deedo headed to the Hanged Man – the crowd that was out during the performance lingered dancing and enjoying the night air, Hawke and his companions were not among them. Cullen was there she noted he glanced her way before she disappeared down the stairs towards Low Town.

Running as fast as her legs and feet could carry her, her mind set on one thing to help her friends, to right what Anders took upon himself. Her mind wandered as to what whispers she heard throughout Kirkwall – Abomination.

Knowing it is the right of the Templar's to keep such things from happening, and her being a Warden and having to expunge several herself she went to Anders – thinking he may have information of the creature. To her surprise, his knowledge would also be his confession.

"There are two of us, if you ask me. Merrill and… Myself." He looked away, the feathers on his jacket shook under his trembling.

Deedo stood up, placing a hand on Anders shoulder "Please, explain?" she gave him a squeeze, and when he turned to face her, he saw the sweetest, warmest smile the small woman he has known since his time in Kinloch, turning gave her the tightest of hugs.

Sitting in the library of the Hawke estate, they sipped tea when he told of Merrill using Blood magic, and how he felt for Justice for wanting to see the world outside, for once Kristoff was laid to rest Justice would be sent back to the fade.

"So when I was in Denerim and told you to go see the world, you had joined already?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I was, I..I.." He hung his head.

"Anders, it will be alright. Is that the reason you never went back to Amaranthine?"

"…Yes."

"Something else happened, tell me." Deedo took his hand and held it tight. The gesture seemed to ground Anders as he was able to focus and not feel like he is being judged.

"I killed or I should say I watched myself kill."

They sat in silence the remainder of the day.

* * *

The elven woman came crashing to the ground - she missed several steps, landing hard on her shoulder.

"By the Dread Wolf! Are you well Lady Surana?" Merrill rushed over and helped the woman up, "You took a nasty tumble, how can one who dances with such grace tumble down a flight of stairs?"

Deedo chuckled then hissed a sharp pain arched through her shoulder and down her arm.

Fighting through the pain winced "Merrill, can you please take me to the others?"

* * *

"How long has she been in the Fade?"

"Just a few moments, I feel a bit dizzy." Merrill sat on the floor next to Deedo.

"I think we need to get Cullen, he has had to witness this before." Everyone turned to look at Isabela.

"What? She talks a lot when she's drunk. Also very open to anything." The pirate queen smirked and left to retrieve the acting Knight Commander.

"This is not the first time she has gone into the Fade to help someone. Wynne remember in Kinloch and then what she did for Connor." Alistair sat holding his mug rocking a little bit. He had recovered the moment Deedo slipped into the Fade.

Wynne smiled in thought, "This woman is remarkable, has never mattered to her who you are she was always willing to assist."

Hawke nodded, "That she has, we haven't known each other long, yet she helped me move on with the death of my mother."

Merrill sighed, "With me she told me of another who is like me, a man named Jowan. She asked me not to use the Blood Magic further after this night."

"She is a fighter, she will pull through this before she saved the Arl and Conner, she helped defeat the risen dead that was attacking the village." Teagan recalled placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

Varric sat back listening to everything they said taking note to add to his stories for Ferelden's Hero.

Bodahn and Sandal refilled mugs as they all shared stories of the elven woman who is currently helping another, within the Fade.

The sound of armor rung through the estate as Cullen entered followed by two others then Isabela.

"Nathanial, Zev, what are you doing here?" Alistair stood and greeted both men.

Nathanial clasped hands with the King then turned to Wynne, "May I speak to you in private?"

They both went into the library closing the door behind them. Zevran took a look around the room nodding his greeting, "I had business here not to long ago, heard word that you and the Princesa was here I turned my ship around."

Isabela shrugged when eyes turned to her, "Deedo knows people, better part of them I know."

* * *

Cullen knelt next to her drawing his sword, there were several gasps and some trying to grab his sword arm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Hey I didn't bring you here to kill her!"

"Knight Commander no!"

Wynne heard the commotion, "Everyone please, quiet yourselves, this is standard among mages who go into the fade for excessive periods of time. It is to ensure no demons cross over to this side."

Everyone seemed to settle retaking their positions. Wynne went to Alistair whispering in his ear, he gotten up and followed her back into the library with Nathaniel in tow.

"Do you think Lady Surana will wake up?" Merrill asked quietly, it was her first time sending someone into the Fade, and she wasn't sure if she did it correctly. Isabela put her arm around the young elf's shoulders and gave her a half hug.

"She will be fine Kitten. She did save the us from a Blight."

Zevran chuckled, "She even survived my attempt to assassinate her." That gained him several questioning looks.

Cullen's mind went to her Harrowing, he did nothing but concentrate on her blocking the talking of the others behind him, _'She has been out for a while, her eyes are moving just like before.'_

"That mage…Deedo… she said "_I think your Vallaslin, is beautiful._" When she asked how I got them, I told her Danarius did this to me. She then hummed and ran a finger down my arm and lifted my hand, I felt comfortable around her, she said she could smell the lyrium then left me to my thoughts."

"So she touched even you Elf." Varric snorted, "It seems Firefly been keeping secrets as well."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, Varric motioned towards the door "She is no longer a Grey Warden."


End file.
